A Father's Protection
by PsYcHoRoAcH
Summary: Picks up where A Father's Love left off. What happened to Jessie? Has Alexis gotten the chance to tell Randy she's pregnant? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

John Cena was sitting in the same place he had been for the past two weeks. Beside Jessie's hospital bed. Since the day she had been shot Jessie had been in a coma. It had been Josh that had shot her. He had escaped from jail and shot her standing right outside the window. Luckily the police had been patrolling John's neighborhood when they found out about Josh escaping and had caught him as he was making his escape. John had saw Jessie go down, blood pouring from the wound in her back. He had dropped to her side and had to be dragged away from her body so that the paramedics could work on her.

John was snapped out of his thoughts as someone touched his shoulder. He looked up into Trish's face. She looked tired, sad and her face was devoid of the classy makeup she usually wore. "Honey why don't you go get a bite to eat or maybe go stretch your legs. You've been here for almost the whole time and haven't moved but to go to the bathroom or out of the room to cry. It's not good sweetie".

"Trish I can't. What if she wakes up while I'm gone? I don't want her to wake up to anyone else but me" John said, his gaze never leaving the peaceful face of his babygirl. Trish sighed and kissed John's cheek.

"I'm going to the cafeteria do you want me to bring you something" Trish asked John.

"Coffee and a sandwich" John said. It was all he had been eating for the past two weeks. Trish sighed, she was tempted to bring him a big plate of food and a coke but figured she'd just give him what he wanted lest she cause him to blow up in anger. He didn't need that.

Trish left to go get the food and John decided it was about time to do what he had been doing everyday for the past 2 weeks. He leaned his head next to Jessie's, being careful not to disturb her tubes and IV's and began. "For a long time I felt it wasn't my time. Felt like a thief that done a crime. Then this ray of sun came and brightened my day. Taught me that life was too precious to throw away. Never forget all you did for me. Everything that you gave to me. Girl you precious to me and I want you to know. Daddy's right here he's got no place to go. Oh you know you'll always be daddy's girl. Always be there to bring light to his world. And I just want you to know one thing. Girl you my heart and will always be" John couldn't do anymore because he dissolved into tears.

Trish came back just then and when she saw John in tears she started to go over to him, but when he started talking she held back. "Babygirl" he said "you gotta come back to me. I need you. I miss that smile of yours. I miss hearing 'Daddy'. I miss YOU" John cried once again, and this time Trish went and wrapped her arms around him. John cried on her shoulder for a few minutes before pulling back "I'm ok" he said to Trish she nodded and went to go grab the bag from where she sat it on the table moments before. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that in front of you babygirl" John said to Jessie. Trish handed him his sandwich and coffee and sat down beside him with her hamburger and coke. She had another hamburger and coke hidden in the bag and hoped that she could give it to John if he looked at hers like he wanted it but she had been doing the same thing for 2 weeks and was starting to get tired of throwing perfectly good hamburgers and cokes in the garbage.

"The doctor came by earlier" John said to Trish "he said that there was no medical reason that Jessie was in a coma. That she had some condition that was all mental. I forgot what he called it but basically she's scared to come back. She is subconsciously remembering how it was when she was shot and doesn't want to come back into that situation. He said to talk to her and make her feel safe and keep upbeat as much as possible and maybe when she feels ok she'll wake up".

"That's good" Trish said with a smile on her face "maybe when I go switch out our clothes later I'll get Rocky Horror Picture show and that cd of the song you and Marc did for her birthday and anything else I can think of and bring it. Maybe having all those familiar things will help her feel like she can wake up" John nodded as he chewed his sandwich. His mind was racing trying to think of ways to get Jessie to wake up.

"Hun" he said to Trish "bring my maroon football jersey with you when you come back too. I asked the doctor and he said it was ok for me to put it on her as long as I get a nurse to unhook her IV and stuff first. It was always her favorite to sleep in. She kept some of my Drakkar Noir cologne on it to keep it 'smelling like you'" he did a bad imitation of Jessie's voice and Trish gave a little laugh. She stood up with her trash.

"Ok" Trish said "I'm gonna go and get those things. I'm gonna go by and get some more deodorant and toothpaste too" she kissed John's cheek and left.

Alexis was currently on her way down the hall to the room she and Randy had been sharing. Randy had tried to get houseshows off so he could be with Jessie but they wouldn't let him. Alexis had been trying to tell Randy she was pregnant but things kept popping up left and right. Finally after she had spent the day with Victoria shopping she decided to just make him listen to her so she could tell him. She took out her key card and opened the door. She saw him sitting on the couch watching a tape of his match from the night before.

Alexis went over and stopped the tape and shut the tv off. She went over to Randy and pushed him to where he was sitting side ways on the couch then she sat in front of him staring at him, she almost laughed at the bewildered look on his face but held it in. "I have to tell you something" she started "and I don't care what happens. If the phone rings it rings. If someone knocks on the door they can go take a flying leap. I HAVE to tell you this and nothing is gonna stop me. I have been keeping this secret for over two weeks and I am going to tell you right..." Alexis was cut off when Randy kissed her forcefully. He kept it up for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Sorry" he said "you were getting kinda hysterical now tell me what you want to tell me. We got all night to ourselves and you can tell me anything you want". Alexis took a deep breath and looked at Randy's face. He had a kind of serene look on his face.

"I'm pregnant" Alexis blurted out "and I want to know if you're gonna be there for me. It's not a big deal if not though because we'll just break up and I'll get Mark to help me. He already offered you know, big brothers do that for their little sisters. Of course if you acted like a complete jerk and didn't want to have anything to do with me or told me to get rid of the baby then Mark would kick your ass and..." Alexis was cut off again by Randy kissing her. He pulled back and pulled her into his arms.

"You're pregnant?" he asked almost as if he was in shock. Alexis nodded slowly. She was surprised when Randy stood up and swung her in his arms around the room, whooping loudly. He sat back down and kissed her "sorry" he said "I just...I can't...this is the best news I have gotten in a while. I mean with Jessie being in a coma and all I haven't really had any thing to smile about but now...wow baby I love you so much" Randy kissed Alexis and laid her down on the couch. He put his head on her stomach and talked "Hi little boy or girl. It's your daddy. I love you a lot. I just found out about you though. I want you to be good to mommy while your in her tummy ok. Don't kick her too much, unless your uncomfortable and have to move that is. Also don't make her eat weird foods ok. I don't really wanna kiss mommy when she has sardine breath" Alexis smacked Randy when he said this and he laughed "oh and once again I love you bunches. I'll talk to you again ok" Randy hugged Alexis around her stomach and kissed it lightly. He then rolled them over to where Alexis was on top and she scooted down to where her head was laying on the crook of his neck. She kissed it and felt him shiver.

"Your too cute" she said "I love you".

'My God! I can't stand any more of this! First you spurn me for Eddie, and then you throw him off like an old overcoat for Rocky! You chew people up and then you spit them out again... I loved you... do you hear me? I loved you! And what did it get me? Yeah, I'll tell you: a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, and drain others of their love and emotion. Yeah, well, I've had enough You're gonna choose between me and Rocky, so named after the rocks in his head! ' came from the tv in Jessie's room. John had put in Rocky Horror Picture Show as soon as Trish had came back. He also had gotten a nurse to help him put his jersey on Jessie, after he sprayed it with his cologne.

"What does she see in this movie" John laughed as he watched it. Trish giggled and shrugged keeping her attention on the movie, she didn't tell John but secretly she was beginning to like the movie too. John walked over and sat on the edge of Jessie's bed. "Babygirl you're missing the movie. You need to wake up so you can watch the rest of it. I'll even restart it so you can watch it from start to finish". John grabbed Jessie's hand and squeezed it. He was surprised when he felt her fingers squeeze back a bit. He looked at her face and saw her mouth twitch and her eyes move under their lids "babygirl" he said hopefully. Trish looked over at him when he said this and saw him looking hopefully at Jessie. She walked over and stood beside him.

"John what is it?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her, an excited smile on his face.

"She squeezed my hand! And I saw her lips move and her eyes too!" he turned back toward Jessie "come on babygirl. It's daddy. Come on sweet babygirl open those beautiful blue eyes of yours please" Jessie moaned as if she was in pain and moved around. She pulled her hand from John's grasp and shook her head from side to side. She stopped moving her head when it was turned toward John. Slowly Jessie's eyes opened and she looked right at him. Both John and Trish could have wept at that moment. They had been waiting two weeks for this moment and it had finally happened. Jessie's lips opened and she spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Who are you". 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

"What?" John said in shock. He looked over at Trish and found her in a similar state. "Jessie I'm your daddy. I'm your daddy" John grabbed Jessie lightly by the shoulders and repeated "I'm your daddy Jessie" over and over. Jessie started crying and begging him to stop. Trish forcefully pulled him away from Jessie and pulled him over to the other side of the room.

"John what are you doing? You can't just scare the poor child like that" Trish said holding John's arm in her hand. He started sobbing.

"She don't remember me Trish. She don't know I'm her daddy" he turned toward Jessie "WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER? WHY?" Trish dragged him out in the hall so he could calm down. John calmed a bit and went over to the doctor he knew had been monitoring Jessie's case.

"Doc" he said to the man "Jessie's woke up but..."John had to choke back his tears before he could continue "she doesn't remember anyone". The doctor didn't look surprised.

"I expected this. And to be rather blunt there's really nothing WE can do. You just have to take her home and try to jog her memory, or wait til it jogs itself. I'll be in in about 10 minutes to check her over to make sure she's physically ok. If so then I see no reason that she can't go home. Of course since she still has stitches in her back she can't do any heavy lifting and I wouldn't recommend walking alot or walking upstairs. But like I said I'll come in in a bit and check on her" and with that the doctor turned his back to John and Trish and continued with his paper work. John and Trish walked away, John seething and Trish pretty pissed off herself at the doctors attitude.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy" John said as he and Trish stood outside Jessie's door.

"I know...some people just don't have people skills. It's people like him that makes me wish I hadn't quit my medical studies" John grinned a bit and kissed her.

"But if you hadn't quit than you would have never met this" John said raising his shirt a bit and showing Trish his abs. She giggled and smacked his abs. John looked over and saw his parents getting off the elevator. He sprinted down the hallway and slid on his knees over to his mother, hugging her around her waist "momma she woke up" he said crying again, he looked up at her, his eyes filled with sadness "but she don't remember me and Trish" John dissolved into sobs, resting his head in his mother's stomach.

"Oh baby" she said rubbing the top of her son's head "I'm so sorry. Isn't there anything they can do?" John shook his head, which was still smooshed in his mothers stomach. She tugged on his arm "come on baby boy let's go to the waiting room and talk" John stood up and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, and put his head in her neck. It was difficult for Carol to walk but she sucked it up, her son was more important and no matter how big he was he would always be her little boy and when he was in pain she'd do anything she could to take it away. They got to the waiting room and Carol, Trish and, John Sr. all sat in chairs while John sat on the floor, his head in his mother's lap. "Baby did you tell the doctor what was going on" John nodded and looked up at his mom, putting his neck at an odd angle.

"Yes mama. He told me there was nothing they could do we have to just jog her memory" John sighed and moved his neck to a more comfortable position.

"Well baby then that's what we'll do. We won't overwhelm the poor girl of course but photo albums, stories, and familiar faces couldn't hurt. Your brothers are here and Marc too but they're in the cafeteria they didn't want to overwhelm Jessie by having too many people crowding her" John nodded and said he'd go give them an update later. "Ok well let's go see Jessie. I want to try and see if I can talk to her a bit".

Alexis and Randy were laying on the couch in Randy's hotel room watching a movie when Randy's cellphone rang "I thought you said you have tonight off" Alexis said with a whine to her voice.

"I do" Randy said looking at the caller ID "its John" he said helping Alexis get up off of him. He answered on the 3rd ring "hello. OMG THAT'S GREAT! What? Oh. Damn. Ok well I'm through after tomorrow night so after the show Alexis and I will be on the first flight out. Ok man. Even though she probably won't know who I am give Jessie my love. Ok bye" Randy hung up and looked at Alexis "Jessie woke up, but she don't remember anyone" Randy ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Alexis didn't know what to say so she just wrapped him up in a hug.

"Jessie" John said coming through the door. Jessie looked over at him when she figured he was talking to her since she was the only one in the room. John went over and kissed Jessie on the forehead. She kinda pulled back but she didn't smack him. "Honey I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. It's just that you waking up and not remembering me got to me and you've been in a coma for 2 weeks and all..."John trailed off.

"It's ok" Jessie mumbled, playing with the tape on her wrist holding in the IV.

"Babygirl this is my mom and dad your grandma and grandpa and this is Trish" John said pointing each of them out. Jessie looked at each of them, they all had smiles on their faces, and tried to remember them. But she just couldn't.

"Is she my mother?" Jessie asked pointing to Trish. John was about to say 'no' but Trish spoke up before he could.

"Yes baby" John gaped at her.

"Trish can I talk to you outside" he said in a clipped voice. He took her arm and lead her outside the door "what was that?" he asked gesturing to the room.

"What?" she asked "I figured that it would be better on Jessie thinking that I'm her mom than telling her that her mom died in a freak accident a while back".

"What happens when she gets her memory back?" John asked in a low voice "if she remembers that you told her you were her mom she'll hate you".

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Trish said and she walked back inside the room before John could reply.

"So are you excited to be going home" Trish asked Jessie from the front seat of the car. She and John were driving Jessie home from the hospital. The doctor had come in a short time after Jessie had woken up and checked her over. She had to stay two more days for observation but she was pretty much ok. Just sore still from her wound.

"I guess so" Jessie said noncomittally. She couldn't really get excited over going home when she didn't even know where home was.

"We're here" John said getting out of the car. He went to the trunk and got out her wheelchair. The doctor said it would be easier for her to get around in a wheelchair so she didn't aggravate her back too much. John felt Jessie tense up when he picked her up out of the back of the car to put her in the chair so he made the journey from car to chair as short as possible. He handed her the pillow the doctors gave her to put behind her back then started rolling her toward the house.

"I dunno why that doctor gave me this 'pillow' its not like its comfortable enough to help my back out" Jessie complained. John and Trish laughed.

"I'll get you a better one once we're inside" John said still chuckling. He came to the front door and unlocked it. Once they were inside Jessie saw a banner that said 'Welcome Home Jessie' hanging from the wall on one side of the room. Chips, dip, cookies and drinks were sat out. But that wasn't what Jessie was focusing on. John's parents were there, and also seven boys and two girls she had never saw before. She scanned the faces, one looking slightly familiar, and got panicked slightly.

"Excuse me" she said, rolling her chair outside. She rolled around the sidewalk coming to the back of the house. There was a patio set up and Jessie rolled her chair over to the table pulling up under it. She sat there a few minutes before she felt someone sit beside her. She looked over and saw the face of the person that looked familiar to her. "I know you" she said. The guy looked slightly shocked but slowly nodded his head.

"I'm your cousin" he said softly. He was about to say more when Jessie blurted out something that popped into her head.

"Marc" she said, she watched as the guys eyes widened and his jaw fell open. He slowly nodded his head.

"You remember me?" he asked incredulously. Jessie slowly nodded her head. For some reason she DID remember him.

"You came after me before. And you were in a pool with me" Jessie said having blurred flashbacks.

"Do you remember everything now?" he asked hopefully. Jessie shook her head sadly. "Well that's ok. It'll all come back to you".

"That guy in there" Jessie gestured vaguely to the house "keeps saying he's my dad. But I don't remember him. How bad is that that I don't remember my own father, my own mother". Marc sighed and grabbed Jessie's hand.

"Your dad understands" Marc said "and as for your mom I'm sure she would if she were here". Jessie looked at Marc surprised. She gestured to the house again.

"Trish...she's my mom" she said. Marc shook his head.

"Sweetheart no. Your mom...she died in a car wreck about a year ago or so" Jessie couldn't believe it. Trish had told her...

"So she lied" she said quietly. Marc didn't know what Jessie was talking about "TRISH! She lied about being my mom. She lied". Marc's eyes widened when he heard this and one thought went through his mind 'Shit I just fucked up'. "I can't take this" Jessie said "all these lies not remembering people I can't take it".

"Let me take you somewhere" Marc said not wanting Jessie to run off. Jessie nodded her head, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Marc went inside to tell the others.

"Dude where is she? Is she ok?" John said coming up to Marc as soon as soon as he stepped in the door. Marc held up his hand to stop John.

"She's a bit overwhelmed" he said "plus I didn't know that Trish told her that she was her mom and kinda told her about her real mom and all. I'mma take her somewhere and talk to her and calm her down. Maybe try and jog her memory a bit but I'm not gonna push it". John nodded sadly. Marc walked back out to where Jessie was "ok let's go" he said rolling her toward his car. He helped her get in, put her wheelchair in the trunk, got in the driver seat and drove off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

John walked dejectedly back into the living room. Trish came over to him and hugged him. "I shouldn't have told her I was her mom" she said "It's all my fault". John hugged her and sighed.

"It was a combination of things" he said "that, and having everyone here". Randy came over with Alexis then.

"Is she ok?" he asked worriedly. John nodded. "This was a bad idea. Everyone shouldn't have been here at one time I mean we saw how she acted when she went to your parents for the first time did we think it'd turn out any different?" Randy was getting upset so Alexis wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her. He hugged her back and sighed "it's so hard going from hearing the greatest news in the world to hearing the most disappointing".

"Yeah well I'm sorry that Jessie had to burst your little bubble" John said rudely. Randy held up his hands and backed up a bit.

"Man I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it's hard to hear that Jessie doesn't remember anyone and to see her so uncomfortable around people she once was comfortable around" Randy said. John nodded and sighed. The four of them joined the others in the living room to talk.

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked Marc from the passenger side. They had been driving for about ten minutes and both of them had been relatively silent.

"You'll see" he said "we're almost there". They drove for about 10 more minutes before Marc pulled up into a driveway. He got out of the car and grabbed Jessie's chair from the back. He got her out of the car and put her in the chair. Marc wheeled her around and into the house. Jessie looked around as Marc lead her inside. She thought it looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place where or how. "This is your grandparent's house" Marc said "John's parents". Jessie nodded and looked around. "I'll be right back" Marc said walking off, he called back to Jessie "do you want some food or something to drink?"

"A coke or something please" Jessie called back. While Marc was gone she took the time to look around the room. There were alot of pictures of the guy saying he was her dad and some people she recognized from the house and the man and woman saying they were her grandparents. She laughed when she saw an old wooden cuckoo clock mounted on the wall. There were various plaques and trophies hanging around also. About this time Marc came back, his arms laden with books and 2 cokes sitting on top. He sat everything down on the coffee table and turned to Jessie.

"Wanna sit on the couch or are you ok there?" Marc asked. Jessie told him to help her on the couch. He did and then handed her the coke "I brought these photo albums" he said gesturing to the books sitting on the coffee table "I figured we could look through them". Jessie nodded and Marc handed her a book. Jessie opened it and saw pictures of little kids playing around "that's your dad and his brothers" Marc said pointing to the pictures "they were always running around doing SOMETHING mischievous". Marc laughed then and Jessie found herself smiling. They spent the next while looking through picture albums with Marc telling various stories of when they were little. Jessie really enjoyed herself.

"I got an idea" John said. They had been sitting around discussing various ways to try and jog Jessie's memory. Everyone looked at John "I'll be right back" he said and sprinted off upstairs. He came back down with a video camera "we're all going to share a certain story that involves Jessie for the camera. I'll tape it and then take it to a friend of mine along with a cd I have of the song I wrote for her birthday. I'll have him splice the song into the tape and maybe when she watches it she'll remember". Everyone agreed to give it a try. John made sure the camera had a full battery before starting with his mom and dad.

"I remember when we first saw you Jessie" Carol said "I had been shocked when John told me he had a daughter but I became elated and couldn't wait to meet you. When John brought you over that day I was so happy all I wanted to do was hug you and tell you I loved you". John's mom finished up so John moved on to Randy.

"Hey Jessie its Randy" he started looking as if he didn't really know what to say "God where do I start? I remember when I first met you. You were standing out on John's porch and you looked exhausted and your skin was red from the sun. You handed me that letter that your social worker had written and I was shocked. I couldn't believe that you were John's daughter. Then after a while I got to know you and you found a special place in my heart. When you were...raped I wanted to kill that guy. If Maven hadn't pulled me off..."Randy trailed off "Jessie I just wanna say I love you so much. Your like my baby sister and its killing me that you don't remember me but all I can do is hope and pray that some day soon you will". Randy wiped his tears and Alexis leaned over and kissed his cheek supportively. John moved to Trish who had been sitting there thinking of what to say.

"Hey Jessie its me Trish" she said with an uneasy smile on her face "I know at the moment your probably a bit upset with me and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have told you that I was your mother. It was wrong of me. But I want to tell you this. When I first started dating your dad I didn't really get to know you. But then you started coming to the Diva's locker room and we hung out and I got to know you and we clicked. I started thinking of you as my daughter. Then this shooting happened and it took all that away. You have no recollection of anything. I guess what I'm trying to say Jessie is I want you to get better". Trish ended her portion and John gave her the camera so he could talk.

"Hey Jessie" he said "It's your dad. When you first came to me..." and John began the long speech that he needed to give.

"So John went to a Catholic college but he became a professional wrestler" Jessie asked Marc, looking as if she didn't believe it. Marc nodded and laughed. Jessie gave him an 'ok' look and flipped the page on the photo album she had been looking at. It seemed to her that every picture had a story behind it and she was enjoying hearing them all. She had laughed, cried, gotten mad and every other emotion you could think of. "Marc" she asked him "do you think I'll ever remember these things? I mean I know it'll take time but seeing all these things I should remember and these people I should remember. And seeing their faces when I don't remember them is just so frustrating to me. I mean I know I'm disappointing a lot of people and I can't help it but...I dunno it just makes me want to force myself to remember or just say I remember so I can make people feel better". Jessie started to tear up a bit and Marc hugged her to him.

"Baby you can't force yourself to remember or fake it. It's not fair to you. You do what you can at your own pace to remember. Don't let anyone force you or do things with you in hopes to make you remember that make you uncomfortable" Marc said gently. Jessie jumped a bit as Marc's cell phone rang. "Hello" he said answering it "oh hey John. Yeah we're at your 'rents. Ok. Ok. Bye" Marc hung up and put his phone back into his pocket "that was your dad. He's doing some project thing at a friends and then going back home he said for us to meet him there. He kicked most of the people out though it'll be you me, him, and Randy" Jessie felt a bit uncomfortable knowing someone named Randy would be there considering she didn't know him but figured that since Marc and John would be there also that she would be ok.

"Thank you for doing this Emmett" John said shaking the man's hand. He and Emmett had worked over two hours on splicing together the video John had taken of people talking with the song he had done and also some pictures John had of he and Jessie and Jessie with other people. John ran out to his convertible and drove off knowing he had to get home before Marc returned with Jessie. He pulled up into the driveway just as Marc pulled in behind him. He sat in his car and watched Marc help Jessie into her wheelchair. Once she was in he got out and met them as they were coming up the drive. "Hey" he said simply "Jessie I got something I want you to watch" he said looking at her. She nodded and Marc pushed her chair behind John into the house. Marc helped Jessie onto the couch and sat beside her.

Jessie looked over and saw a man with brown hair sitting on the opposite love seat staring at her. Once he noticed her looking at him he smiled faintly and she smiled back, then she turned her attention to John who was putting a tape in the VCR. She watched as the tape started. A song could faintly be heard in the background as various people talked and pictures flashed across the screen. Jessie watched intently and found herself immensed in people's words and stories they shared, and all of them were about her. All of these people were talking about her and how important she was to them. Jessie felt their words and emotions hit her with the force of gale winds.

When the tape was over everyone looked at her, John spoke up "did any of that seem familiar? Any of those faces? Any of the stories? Pictures?" Jessie shook her head sadly, she wanted to remember she just couldn't.

"It's ok baby" Marc said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him. Even though he said these words the three guys couldn't help but be disappointed that it didn't work. But their disappointment was nothing compared to the disappointment and sadness and worthlessness the other person in the room was feeling, Jessie. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

Jessie looked around the arena as John pushed her chair. She was in awe. John had gotten a call 2 days before saying they really needed him to come back since Jessie was alright now and he had dragged her along. She tried to tell him she'd be ok on her own but seeing as she was only 15 John wasn't buying it. She hadn't came any closer to remembering all that she needed to but she found herself more comfortable with John. She had forgiven Trish for lying to her and found that she was a cool girl. Also the guy that had been at the house, what was it? Randy. He was pretty cool too. They had alot of the same taste in music, or so he told her. She had watched what she had been told was her favorite movie, Willard, but she couldn't enjoy the movie. If this had been her favorite movie then she must have been one messed up child. 'Oh well' she thought to herself 'I can remake myself. I can be better'. Jessie smiled at this thought.

"We're here" John said brightly wheeling Jessie into a room that had a few lockers and a bench. She looked around dully. "It's not much but its home most of the time".

"What do I do when your out there doing whatever it is you do?" Jessie asked. She didn't want to be expected to be alright on her own when she didn't even want to be there at all.

"Well Trish has a promo to shoot and Randy is gonna do uh I forgot but he has something to do so I got Mark our friend to watch you" Jessie groaned inwardly at this. Another person who she would be expected to remember but wouldn't know from Job. About that time a guy came in the room, he had light brown hair with blonde highlights and green eyes. Jessie thought he was beautiful.

"Hey John" he said walking over to John and doing that macho handshake hug thing. "Sorry if I'm a bit late Vic had me stop at the store to get her some food she's...well her aunt Martha visited all of a sudden so...well you know" John nodded understandingly. He turned toward Jessie and gestured toward the man.

"Jessie" he said "this is Mark. The guy I told you about that would be keeping an eye on you" Jessie watched as the guy came over to her, a smile on his face.

"Hey Jessie I know you really don't remember..."Jessie cut him off before he could say anything else.

"No actually I don't remember you. And that's not uncommon nowadays so lets not dwell on it" she didn't mean to sound so cold but she was tired of hearing the same thing over and over. She had been hearing it since she had woken up from the coma four days prior.

"Oh" Mark said, shocked a bit by her words "ok then". And that was that.

Alexis was walking down the hall when she bumped into Rochelle Lowen. Rochelle's eyes widened a bit when she noticed who it was but she put on a brave front "oh its you" she said in a bitchy tone.

"Yeah its me" Alexis said "and believe me if I wasn't about 4 weeks pregnant right now I'd kick your ass so bad. I mean what the fuck were you thinking spreading all those rumors about my boyfriend and my brother? Hun my brother never liked you. He used you because your an easy lay. And well Randy knew you were a bitch when he overheard you and Amy Webber spreading shit about him and making plans to ruin him and steal his thunder. But lets face it. Randy's better than you'll ever be. He should never have apologized for the things he did to you. In my opinion he should have done way more" Alexis walked up to Rochelle like she was gonna beat the fuck outta her.

"You're not gonna hurt me are you?" Rochelle asked weakly, shying away from Alexis who was now in her face. Alexis laughed and started walking down the hall in the direction she had previously been going.

"Not worth it" she called over her shoulder.

Mark was sat in the locker room watching the monitor. He had been in there for over an hour and Jessie had barely said two words to him. She was currently sitting in her chair reading Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. Mark was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Trish Stratus' music start. Victoria had told him to pay special attention to the handicap match she had with Trish tonight and he watched as the two partners entered the ring. Trish got on the mic. "I want to address my and my partner Victoria's opponent for tonight. Rochelle you are nothing but a fake, disgusting, lying bitch. You think by starting crap with two of the nicest, hottest, most talented people we have on our rosters that you'll go somewhere in this business? Well hun I hate to tell you but the only place your going is to the hospital." Mark watched as Rochelle made her way to the ring, a worried look on her face. He didn't blame her he'd be worried too if he was a girl and in a handicapped match with Victoria and Trish. Of course he didn't care much seeing as the bitch tried to ruin him and one of his best friends not to mention try and destroy their friendship to top it off. He watched as his girlfriend and one of her best friends beat the holy hell out of Rochelle.

Loud laughs were coming from a locker room down the hall. Alexis was watching the match, practically rolling on the floor with laughter as Victoria set Rochelle up for a third widow's peak. She had tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. Randy was watching from across the room where he was stretching and shook his head at his girlfriend "sadist" he muttered before continuing with his stretches.

Jessie looked up from her book as the door to the locker room opened. John stepped through it. He was shirtless and a bit sweaty and looked worn out. He walked over toward Jessie and kissed her head. She drew back a bit considering he stank and was sweaty. He laughed and looked over toward Mark "thanks man".

"No problem. See ya later John, Jessie" and with that he left. John walked over to his bag and pulled out jean shorts identical to the ones he had had on and a basketball jersey of some kind.

"I'll be right back Jess" he said before going into the bathroom. Jessie heard the shower start and she went back to her book.

"So what names do you think are good?" Alexis asked Randy, they were on their way to the next city by car and she wanted to start discussing these things seeing as they only had about 32 weeks left of her pregnancy and soon she wouldn't be able to travel with Randy so the needed to get these things out of the way now.

"Ummm Randall Keith Orton, Jr. and Randina Elisabeth Orton" Randy said cheekily. Alexis smacked him and took out a book of baby names she had in her bag.

"Ok how about you name the baby girl and I name the baby boy, oh and no names like Randina Elisabeth" Alexis said. She saw Randy's eyes get wide and she cut him off at the pass "I'm not saying I'm having twins I'm just saying that we need to pick out a few names for both sex's until we know for sure what we're having".

"Why don't we wait?" Randy said. Alexis looked at him annoyed "no not on picking out names but on when we find out what the baby is. Why don't we just wait and see what it is when it pops out?"

"Ok fine with me" Alexis said pleasantly "but if you ever refer to having a baby as popping it out again I will cut off a very important part of your body". She took out the name book. "Ok" she said flipping through the book "let's see. Oh here Matthew David. Matthew means God's gift and David means beloved one. And Michael Joseph. Michael means who is God and Joseph means God will increase whatever that means, it sounds good" she looked over at Randy "pull over".

"What" he asked looking over at her "why do you want me to pull over?"

"So you can pick out the girls names. Plus your sharp turns are making my stomach take sharp turns" Randy grudgingly pulled over and switched places with Alexis. She handed him the baby book and she turned back onto the road. He was quiet, looking through the names for about half an hour before he looked over at her, a smile on his face.

"I got it. Sydney Grace. Sydney means Princess and Grace means blessing" he flipped a few pages before looking at Alexis again "Mya Emily. Mya means ambitious and Emily means eager. By the way did you know Alexis means Defender of Mankind and Nicole means victorious people".

"Yes and Randall means well all it said was from the name Ralph" Alexis giggled at this and Randy gave a look "and Keith means wood dweller".

"My name sucks" Randy said sulkily. Alexis laughed and cooed at him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

Jessie was alone at the moment, John had went to the store to get some things for dinner. To combat her boredom she decided to put in the video she had been shown of people sharing stories and see if it could jog her memory any. She put it in and began watching.

Her grandparents were up first. "I remember when we first saw you Jessie" Carol said "I had been shocked when John told me he had a daughter but I became elated and couldn't wait to meet you. When John brought you over that day I was so happy all I wanted to do was hug you and tell you I loved you". When Carol was finished Jessie had a flash of a memory of standing on a porch and a woman she couldn't really make out opening the door. Jessie shook her head clearing it and focusing back on the video which now had Randy on it.

"Hey Jessie its Randy" he started looking as if he didn't really know what to say "God where do I start? I remember when I first met you. You were standing out on John's porch and you looked exhausted and your skin was red from the sun. You handed me that letter that your social worker had written and I was shocked. I couldn't believe that you were John's daughter. Then after a while I got to know you and you found a special place in my heart. When you were...raped I wanted to kill that guy. If Maven hadn't pulled me off..."Randy trailed off "Jessie I just wanna say I love you so much. Your like my baby sister and its killing me that you don't remember me but all I can do is hope and pray that some day soon you will". Randy wiped his tears and Alexis leaned over and kissed his cheek supportively. As Jessie looked at Randy she had a tingle in her calves, it was as if someone was massaging them. Jessie ignored it and kept watching.

"Hey Jessie its me Trish" she said with an uneasy smile on her face "I know at the moment your probably a bit upset with me and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have told you that I was your mother. It was wrong of me. But I want to tell you this. When I first started dating your dad I didn't really get to know you. But then you started coming to the Diva's locker room and we hung out and I got to know you and we clicked. I started thinking of you as my daughter. Then this shooting happened and it took all that away. You have no recollection of anything. I guess what I'm trying to say Jessie is I want you to get better". Jessie smiled faintly, thinking that maybe Trish wasn't all that bad as she had originally thought. Her dad came on the camera next and Jessie paid close attention to what he had to say, feeling as if it would be the most important part of the video.

"Hey Jessie. It's your dad. When you first came to me, I was shocked beyond words to learn I had a daughter, let alone one that was already 14. I knew that day, you had placed yourself into my heart for the rest of my life. You're my babygirl, and even though you may be 15 now, that will never change. I've always heard the boys in the back saying how when you become a parent, that it changes you, and to tell you the truth, I didn't really think they were right. Until that day you knocked on my front door" John choked up a bit but pressed on. "Jessie baby, you stole my heart the first time I saw you. I know right now you don't remember any of us, and I know it is frustrating to you. Just realize babygirl, that we all love you so much, and we will do whatever we can to help you remember your life and the people who love you" John said, breaking down at the end. Jessie felt his emotions and took his words to heart. Her own eyes teared severly and she had to take a few minutes to watch the rest of the video. All that was left was 4 guys who said that they were John's brothers, she didn't really remember them, and two guys named Maven and Mark who said they worked with John. She didn't really pay much attention. She was thinking over the two people who seemed to have the most passionate speeches and responses: John of course, and Randy. After the tape was over Jessie rolled her chair over and took it out of the VCR. About that time John came back with the food. He had foregone the store instead stopping for take out chinese.

"Jessie are you ok?" John asked looking at her, he had noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and the fact that she seemed a bit out of it.

"Yeah I'm ok just thinking a bit too much" Jessie said digging into the food to quit conversation for the moment. John nodded and followed suit. After they ate John and Jessie decided to retire to bed. John helped Jessie into her shirt, with a bit of resistance from Jessie who finally conceded. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, the days events wearing on her.

Jessie woke up to a pain in her lower back. She slid from the bed. She saw a wheelchair sitting beside the bed and didn't know what it was for but thought it would be easier to use it than to drag herself to her dad's room. She got in it and slowly pushed herself to her dad's room. She saw that he was dead asleep. She slid herself from the chair to the edge of the bed. She leaned over and shook his shoulder. He moved around a bit before mumbling "what?"

"Daddy my back hurts can you go get me something for it?" Jessie asked. She watched as John got up and stumbled his way out of the room. She heard him go downstairs. It was quiet a minute then she heard what sounded like a herd of elephants coming up the stairs. Jessie watched as John came barreling through the door way pills and coke in hand, a wild look on his face.

"What'd you call me?" he asked, looking at Jessie with a look that was a mixture of relief and hopefulness. Jessie looked at him weirdly.

"Daddy like I always do" she said. He sat the coke and pills down on the night stand and pulled Jessie into a light hug. Jessie felt his hot tears hit her bare shoulder where her tank top ended. She had no idea why he was crying but just let him do it. Finally John pulled back and wiped his tears away.

"Babygirl it makes me so happy to hear that" he said giving Jessie a small hug. She looked at him weirdly.

"Daddy I've always called you that. What's going on?" she asked.

"Don't you remember Jessie? Sweetie almost three weeks ago you were shot by Josh" John saw Jessie shiver at the name and he pulled her closer to him "and you were in a coma for two weeks and one week ago you woke up and had amnesia but now your back" John smiled wildly.

"Wow" Jessie said " Did they put Josh in jail?" John nodded at Jessie "good now I wanna take my medicine and go to bed" John laughed and handed her the pills and coke. She downed the pills and put the can back on the table. John pulled Jessie over and to the bed. He put her in bed with him and got in after. He pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest drifting off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5.

The next morning Jessie woke up before John. She got up quietly from the bed and made her way downstairs. Jessie went into the kitchen and started breakfast. She made a simple one of bacon, eggs, and toast. While everything was cooking she picked up the phone and dialed a number. She waited a few minutes before someone answered.

"Hello" Randy said into his cell phone. He had just pulled onto the interstate outside of Boston when it rang. He situated the phone on his shoulder and tried to keep his attention on the road. Alexis was sat beside him looking at 'What to Expect When You Are Expecting', he smiled as he thought of his girlfriend, the future mother of his child.

"Watch your back Orton" Jessie said as she stirred the eggs "I will get you back. You won't know when or where but it will happen".

"Jessie?" Randy asked shocked. He knew it was her, he recognized the voice, but she didn't remember him or anything that had been going on as far as he knew so what was going on. Was someone playing an evil, cruel joke on him?

"No it's Mother Teresa, yes its me Randy. Are you getting senile in your old age?" Jessie said in a smart aleck tone. She turned the eggs off and put them on plates. She added the toast and bacon.

"But you couldn't remember" Randy said dumbly. Jessie laughed and poured juice out into glasses. She leaned against the counter and answered.

"So I've been told" Jessie said. "Listen I just wanted to call and chat a bit, Dad's still asleep so you know I was bored. By the way you can tell Alexis but don't tell Mark or Maven I want to tell them myself. Oh and..."Jessie cut off with as best of an evil laugh as she could muster. She then hung up the phone. Jessie went over and put the two plates on a tray. She then put the two glasses of juice on the tray and slowly made her way upstairs to her dad's room. Her back was still hurting but she made it. She pushed open the door with her foot and saw John slowly sitting up in bed. He looked half asleep but he looked her way when he heard her come in he looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey babygirl" John noticed the plates of food she was carrying and looked at Jessie in concern "babygirl you didn't have to fix breakfast. I could have done it once I got up or if you were hungry then you coulda woke me up and told me to fix it I would have". Jessie just smiled and sat the plates on the bed and got back into bed.

"Got bored and all so I decided to fix it. I also called Randy, needless to say he was shocked" Jessie and John laughed as Jessie recounted her conversation with Randy. "Daddy" Jessie said after she was done with her story and they both were done with their food "I needa take a bath but I'm like really tired from walking up and down the stairs will you help me to my bath? I think I can get it after that though".

"Sure babygirl" John got up and scooped Jessie up in his arms. He took her to her room and sat her down so she could get some clothes, once that was accomplished he carried her to her bathroom and sat her on the edge of the tub. After making sure she was ok he went to his own bathroom to take his own shower.

After John was done with his shower and changed he went to the kitchen so he could make a few phone calls. He called his brothers, Marc, Randy, and his parents and told them he was having a barbecue to celebrate the end of summer, he was just hanging up from calling Trish when Jessie slowly walked down stairs. John went over and scooped her up and put her in her wheelchair "babygirl your gonna tire yourself out. Use your wheelchair for today and I'll take you to see your doctor tomorrow about getting a walking cane since you're so eager to walk". There was no malice in his words but Jessie knew he was worried about her walking around so much, afraid she might re-injure herself. "I figured we could have a bbq today. I called some people up and they're gonna come. Figured you could tell everyone you have your memory back".

"Who all is gonna come?" Jessie asked fidgeting in her chair, trying to find a comfortable spot. John came over and put a cushion behind her back and Jessie sighed happily. The back of the wheelchair just hurt her back.

"Grandma, Pop, Marc, Randy, Alexis, your uncles and Trish" John said making a list of what all he would need for the party. Hamburger meat, hot dogs, buns for each, pickles, relish, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, fries, chicken, paper plates, napkins, paper cups, soda. That was all he could think of so he tore the paper off the pad and looked at Jessie "ok I'm going to go to the store now. Need to get some things. Do you want to go or stay here? I'll just be gone well max is like an hour I'mma try to not even make it that long though".

"I'll just stay here then. I'll let people in if they get here" John nodded, kissed Jessie on the forehead and left. Jessie heard him drive out and she went and put in 3 Doors Down's new cd Seventeen Days. She had got it the other day and had listened to it almost non stop ever since. She turned it immediately to her favorite song, Behind Those Eyes. She had loved it since she heard it at the Wrestlemania the year before. Jessie sat there listening to the song, singing along. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Jessie rolled her wheelchair over to the door and opened it. She was taken aback when Randy came barreling in and grabbed her, gently as not to hurt her back, up in a hug. She felt his tears slide down her back.

"I can't believe it" she heard him whisper "I waited two weeks to have you wake up and then you did and you didn't remember and now you do its just..." Randy trailed off not knowing what to say. Alexis spoke up then to break the tension.

"So Jessie where's your dad?" Jessie looked at her.

"Oh he's out getting stuff for the bbq" Jessie said, as Randy stood back up beside Alexis. Randy and Alexis kept giving each other looks, like they had a secret "what's up you two?" she asked, not being able to take it.

"Uhh well" Randy said looking at Alexis, he started rubbing the back of his neck and Jessie knew he had something up his sleeve.

"I'm pregnant" Alexis said. Jessie squealed and motioned a hug to Alexis. The two girls hugged and squealed for a bit before breaking apart. Randy just stood there looking amused.

"Congratulations" Jessie said to the both of them. They gave her thanks and there was another knock on the door. Randy got up and answered it so Jessie didn't have to move. It was Trish. She came in and looked sheepishly at Jessie.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hey Trish" Jessie said "how come you haven't been around? I figured since you and my dad were dating you'd at least come visit". Trish looked completely taken aback. Jessie held the laugh she had inside bubbling in. Randy wouldn't let Jessie tease Trish though so he let her in on everything.

"She has her memory back" he said flipping through a sports illustrated he found lying around, it was the swimsuit edition. Alexis glanced over and saw a busty woman wearing a white bikini that was practically see through. She ripped the magazine out of his hands, smacked him with it, and replaced it with the baby book. He pouted at her a bit before, smirking. He surprised Alexis, and hell Jessie and Trish too, by opening the book and becoming emersed in it. They left him to read while the three girls chatted among themselves. Their girl talk was cut short though by the door. Alexis looked over at Randy to answer it but seeing as he was engrossed in the book she got up and opened the door. It was Marc, and John's brothers. They came in and sat down, each looking nervously over at Jessie.

"She has her memory back" Randy said, not looking up from the book, before Jessie could have fun with them. She glared at him but it was cut short when all five guys came over and scooped her up in hugs, being careful not to mess around with her back too much.

"I see you found out the little secret" John said coming through the door, his arms laden with bags of things. Jessie marveled at the fact that he was carrying all six bags at the same time.

"Need any help?" she called over to him. John smiled, setting the bags down on the kitchen table. He then came over and kissed Jessie on the forehead. He hugged her from behind before speaking.

"Nope. You sit in here and catch up. Better yet all of ya'll go out to the back yard. It's a nice, sunny day outside and I'm gonna be grilling out there anyway so let's just have an all out outside excursion" Jessie rolled her wheelchair over to the sliding glass door and Matt and Randy helped her over the little bump and down the small step out into the yard. Matt rolled her over to the picnic table and made sure she was ok before walking over to the other six guys who had found a football lying around and decided to take up a game.

Trish and Alexis joined Jessie at the table. "I can't believe you have your memory back" Trish said looking over at Jessie "it was so...sudden. It's just like out of nowhere".

"Yeah but I'm glad it happened" Alexis said "I mean it was so tough on everyone...".

"Oh look" Jessie said "the guys are actually getting into the game" she turned her chair so she could watch. The comments Trish and Alexis had made kind of made her mad, it wasn't like she could have known. She focused her attention on the guys. Apparently it was a game of shirts vs. skins with Randy, Marc, and Sean being on the skins team. Apparently they were winning too because Randy had that look on his face that Jessie knew he always had when he gloated about something. Jessie watched for a while before becoming bored. She looked over and saw John at the grill, he had taken his shirt off and was enjoying the sunny day. She went over to talk to him. "Hey daddy" she said rolling her wheelchair up to beside the grill and looked up at him.

"Hey babygirl" John said glancing at her, before turning his eyes back to the burgers he was cooking "having fun?"

"Yeah I guess" Jessie said with a sigh "I just really don't know how to react when people talk about me being in a coma or about me not having my memory. It's really frustrating for me". John leaned over and hugged Jessie.

"I know sweetie but you were in a coma and had amnesia its a thing we all had to deal with and now that its over its like we can't believe it ever happened or that its not happening anymore" John tried to explain, he didn't really know what he was saying.

"I know but since I can't remember any of it its like I just have to sit there while others talk about it" Jessie said. John just kissed her forehead and went back to cooking. Jessie was sitting there making small talk with her dad when she felt, and smelled, a sweaty body come up and kiss her forehead. "EWWWWW" Jessie squealed, she turned around and saw Randy grinning at her. He was still shirtless and he was covered in sweat "you pig that's gross".

"You love me though" Randy said kissing her cheek again. Jessie smacked him and pushed him away. John soon was done grilling the food and everyone sat down to eat. They spent the time talking and reminiscing, laughing over certain things becoming serious at others. It was a great time and no one left the back yard until it started to get dark. Everyone who didn't live there left, hugging Jessie before they walked out the door. John turned to Jessie after everyone had left.

"Alright lets go to bed I'm beat" Jessie nodded and John picked her up to carry her up the stairs. He carried her into her room too lazy to walk any further down the hall. They both fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed, still in the clothes they had on for the day. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6.

Jessie slowly made her way down the hall of the arena. John and Randy had to go back to work and Jessie came with them. John had taken Jessie to the doctor before they left and had gotten her a cane. It had taken a while for Jessie to get used to walking with the cane but she had, John kept the wheelchair though incase she got tired and needed it.

Jessie came to the place she was heading and slowly opened the door. The two people she had been expecting to be there were. She walked in the room, the two guys hadn't noticed. She watched as Mark and Maven played basketball, they were in their pants only as per usual with them and both had worked up quite a sweat. Jessie watched for a few minutes. It appeared that Mark was in the lead, which Jessie hardly doubted since he had been a basketball player in High School and College. Suddenly the ball rolled over and hit Jessie's foot. She bent down and scooped it up and when she looked at the two guys they were staring at her, mouths open in shock. She smiled and chucked the ball toward Mark, watching amused as it hit his chest and bounced off. "Jessie?" Mark asked tentatively, almost as if he was steeling himself to the fact that she won't have remembered anything and had simply wandered into the wrong room.

"Hey Markie" Jessie said pleasantly "oh and by the way" she turned toward Maven "watch your back I know it was you who was in accomplice with Randy to get me almost alone with Shelton so I'll give you the same warning I gave Randy...watch your back...you won't know when or where but I will get you back and it will be good". Mark laughed and came over to hug Jessie. She dropped her cane and wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring that he was sweaty. She had missed him terribly.

"God I can't believe you remember now. But I'm sure you've heard enough of that so why don't Maven and I go shower and we'll go talk in catering" Jessie nodded and Mark leaned down to grab her cane, handing it to her and making sure she was steady on her feet before letting go. Jessie walked down the hallway to her dad's dressing room while Maven and Mark walked the opposite way to theirs. Jessie got to the dressing room and knocked on the door. She waited until John yelled come in before going in. John was sitting on a bench adjusting his knee pads and Trish was sitting beside him reading a magazine, holding on to John's knee with one hand. Jessie smiled at the gesture, it showed how in tune with each other they were.

"Hey babygirl" John said looking up at her. She smiled at him and sat on a bench to rest for a minute. She had told Mark to pick her up there when they were ready.

"Daddy, Mark and Maven and I are gonna go to catering to eat and talk" she said looking at him. He smiled at her and nodded. "Mark wants to talk and catch up and all it should be fun. I've missed our talks. It feels like forever since we've had one". John and Trish laughed at this.

"Sweetie it has been a while since you've talked to Mark. It's been well I'm not sure when the last time you talked was but I know its been over two weeks" Jessie nodded, deep in thought, she thought over the last few weeks, well what she had been told of them, and felt sad. She couldn't believe that so much had happened and that she had affected people's lives so deeply. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. John got up and opened it.

"Hey man" Mark said coming in "I wanna steal your little girl a bit" John nodded and gestured to where Jessie was.

"I wanna use my chair" Jessie said "I'm a bit worn out from walking all day". Mark nodded and helped her into it. Once she was situated, and had a pillow behind her back, Mark pushed her out the door promising to have her back before the end of the show. They walked, or in Jessie's case rode, down the hall in silence. Neither of them needing to talk at the moment, comfortable enough with each other to not need mindless talk. They got to the catering room and Mark wheeled Jessie over to a table where Maven was already sat, when he saw them he got up and moved a chair so Jessie's wheelchair could be pulled up to the table. Once she was situated he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Hungry darlin'" he asked. She nodded, feeling her stomach growling, she hadn't eaten since early that morning and even then it was only two bagels with cream cheese. "Cool me too. Tell me whatcha want and I'll fix ya a plate". Jessie rattled off a few things and Maven set off to fix his and Jessie's plates. Mark made sure she was ok alone for a few minutes and then followed to fix his plate.

"So" Maven said, coming back and sitting down before handing Jessie her plate "how have things been?"

"Well ok I guess I mean other than the whole crutch and bad back thing things have been going well. Dad's been kinda overprotective but he backed off a bit once we got here. I guess he knows there's a lot of people around to keep an eye on me" Jessie bit into her chicken and almost moaned at the great taste. Maven nodded at her. Mark came and sat down with his plate looking at the other two.

"What are we chattin' about?" he asked. Jessie laughed at him. He flicked potato on her and she squealed.

"About daddy" Jessie said wiping the slimy potato off her arm. She took the napkin and stuffed it under Mark's watch. He made a face but left it there.

"Is he driving you crazy?" Mark asked. Jessie nodded.

"A bit" she said "but not too much. Just usual stuff. It's not like he's overwhelming me but it is a bit annoying at times. Especially when he makes me go around in my wheelchair 'just in case'" Jessie made air quotes with her fingers and Maven and Mark laughed.

"Awww" Mark said "at least he cares".

"Yeah true" Jessie said. The rest of the meal went by with no major revelations, in other words the three just made small talk and goofed off a while.

Later that night Trish and Jessie were on a mission. It was the night Jessie decided to exact her revenge on Randy and Maven. John had sweet talked the lady at the front desk to give him the keys to the rooms and he was gonna stand look out while Trish and Jessie did their thing. It was decided that to save time they would each make up one person. Trish doing Maven and Jessie doing Randy. Jessie creeped lightly into Randy's dark room. She creeped over to his bed and began her work. He snored and moved a bit as she put the make up on him but never woke. Once she was done she met Trish outside they giggled and returned to John's room.

"Did you do it?" John asked when the two girls came through the door. They nodded and giggled. Trish stayed and talked a bit before she retired to her own room. John and Jessie got in bed too since they had to be up early the next day. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7.

Jessie and John got up early the next morning. They had arranged another breakfast in his room and everyone (who was a part of their gang anyway) was invited. They made sure to give Alexis an earlier time to come to the room than they did the others so that she wouldn't go to Randy's room before hand and see Jessie's handiwork. When Alexis got there she sat around with John and Jessie talking about the baby and all and how she and Randy were doing. All of a sudden there was a thunderous knock on the door. John went over and opened it and immediately fell over in the floor laughing. Maven and Randy stormed in then, both still in the make up that Jessie and Trish put on them the night before. Jessie and Alexis dissolved in laughter.

"Oh so not funny Jessica Lynn Cena" Randy said "I know you were the one who did this" Jessie managed to gulp down her laughter long enough to say.

"Oh really?" she put on an innocent face "I have no idea what you're talking about" she then resumed her laughing.

"Honey if you wanted to be a drag queen you could have let me do your make up I would have been glad to" Alexis managed to gasp out between laughter. After she said this it set her and Jessie off even harder.

"So not funny" Maven said "we can't get this stuff off its like industrial strength or something" he proved his point by rubbing at his face.

"Come on" Alexis said standing up "I got some cream in my room that'll take it off" she lead the two guys out of the room, stepping over John who was still dissolved in giggles. As he was passing over John, Randy 'accidentally' stepped on John's stomach causing John to groan and quit laughing. Jessie got up and went to the bathroom to wash the tears from her face and John let in the waiter with the food. A few minutes later Alexis, Randy, and Maven came back. Randy and Maven were make up free and looked much calmer.

"I will get you back" Randy said to Jessie calmly, Maven nodded his agreement. Jessie snorted in amusement and shrugged. At this time Mark, Victoria, and Trish arrived and came in. Jessie immediately recounted the story which sent everyone, except Maven and Randy, into peals of laughter.

"Alright ladies" Randy said "us men are going to work out try not to miss us". All the ladies looked at each other and said in unison.

"SHOPPING" the guys groaned and handed over their credit cards, or in John's case two one to Jessie one to Trish.

The girls rushed out the door and the guys laughed at their eagerness. "Well let's go" John said standing up and the guys left to go to the gym.

"So Alexis how does it feel to be almost 3 months pregnant" Trish said, looking through a rack of clothes. The girls had came to the mall and their first stop was Charlotte Russe where Jessie was a bit bored since it was girly clothes and she didn't wear that many girly things.

"It feels great. I'm so excited" Alexis said and the girls noticed she was almost glowing. The thought made them smile and Victoria and Trish had passing thoughts of babies but they were happy with their lives as they were and weren't in a rush to change anything.

All of the girls except Jessie got something. Next Jessie saw a place that said they made airbrushed t-shirts. She went in with Trish and up to the counter. "Hi I'd like to get a shirt made".

"What kind?" the girl asked, she looked incredibly bored. Jessie looked through the styles and letters and designs before deciding.

"I want it to have pink cursive letters that say Daddy's Little Angel but I want like claws going through the Angel part and under it in red letters I want it to say Devil. On the back I want it to say Babygirl". The girl wrote it down and Jessie handed her the credit card to pay. After Jessie was handed a slip to pick up her shirt when it was ready.

"You are such a daddy's girl" Trish teased Jessie as they walked out and over to Forever 21 to meet up with Victoria and Alexis. Jessie laughed and pushed Trish lightly.

"Yes I certainly am" she said "and proud of it". Trish hugged Jessie to her and they went in the shop where Jessie actually picked up a few outfits and accessories. It was more her style and she loved it.

"Ok enough clothes lets go to FYE and get some DVD's and CD's" Victoria spoke up. The girls nodded and all went to FYE. They all split up and went to different sections. Trish went to the hip hop, Victoria went to the oldies section, Alexis went to country and Jessie of course went to hard rock/heavy metal. After getting CD's by Journey, Nickelback, and Good Charlotte Jessie made her way over to the DVD's. She got Steel Magnolias, Lion King, Lilo and Stitch, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Pearl Harbor, and Wrestlemania XXI. She got the last one because she couldn't buy it when it came on tv because her mom didn't have the money and she had been wanting to see how John won his title.

"Done?" Trish said coming up behind Jessie and startling her. She dropped the DVD's and CD's she was holding and would have crashed into the display behind her if Trish hadn't caught ahold of her arm. "Sweetheart I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry" Jessie nodded and bent down to pick up her items.

"It's ok I was just involved in looking around. I space out sometimes" Jessie gathered all her stuff and stood back up "and yes I'm ready to go I think I've bought enough on daddy's card. Oh we have to go pick up my shirt".

"Oh yea I almost forgot" Trish said. They gathered up the other two girls and went to check out. Once they left that store the girls went and checked out Jessie's shirt. It looked incredible and Jessie was incredibly happy. She couldn't wait to show John.

"Oh girls" Trish said once they were back and in the car "I need to drop off some film at the One Hour Photo so lets do that and we can go to Burger King and get some food and by the time we get done eating it should be ready". The girls nodded and they rode off to the One Hour Photo place.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SO FUNNY!" Alexis said looking over Trish's shoulder at the picture she held. She had taken the pictures that she and Jessie had taken of Randy and Maven in the make up. They laughed over the photos a while before racing to the arena to beat the boys back. Jessie stayed out back to act as a decoy to slow them down while the others went to pin the pics up on the main bulletin board where the match listings were posted.

"Hey guys" Jessie said brightly as they pulled up. She ran over and hugged each of them asking how the work out went. John of course figured out what she was doing and decided to help her a bit.

"Oh it went great babygirl. How was shopping what'd you get?". Maven, Randy and Mark started to walk in and Jessie stopped them in their tracks.

"Wait don't you want to hear what all I got?" she said pouting a bit and giving puppy dog eyes. The guys inwardly groaned and nodded.

"Well first I got these cute tops and pants at Forever 21. I got a red one with a pink slash on it and a blue one with green sheer sleeves. I got some beige khaki pants. I got this cute short and tank top set that was half price. I got an airbrush Tshirt that's really cool but you'll have to see it to appreciate it. Then I got some cd's, rock stuff, Nickelback and Good Charlotte. I got dvd's Steel Magnolias, Lilo and Stitch what can I say I'm a kid at heart" Randy interrupted Jessie.

"Sweetie walk and tell us these bags are getting heavy" Jessie nodded and kept up her talking at a steady stream as they went inside. Randy noticed everyone was gathered around the match board and wondered what was up. He went over and when he saw what everyone was looking at his eyes got wide. "YOU DID NOT!" he screamed turning toward Jessie. She slid behind John and kept close to him, giggling wildly.

"Yo Orton I knew Maven was a bit feminine with the brows but I never figured it of you man" Dave Batista called out batting his eyelashes and waving his hand effiminantly. Randy turned his head and mouthed something Jessie couldn't see but it set Dave, and a few people standing by him off laughing. Maven stole through the crowd and ripped down the pictures, ripping them to shreds before throwing them in the trash.

"Thank God that's over" he sighed in relief. Trish and the other girls came over and she had a big smile on her face.

"Wouldn't count on it boys I got the negatives I can get copies made whenever I feel like it". Randy and Maven groaned and beat a hasty retreat to their locker room.

Alexis was walking down the hall toward Randy's locker room. She hadn't seen him all night because he had been extremely busy doing things and she knew that he was finished for the night so she wanted to spend some time with him. She got to his locker room and was about to knock when she heard him talking to someone.

"...I dunno man its just. It would be alot easier if Alexis WASN'T pregnant you know" Alexis gasped and tears came to her eyes. She couldn't believe he said that. She ran back down the hall the way she came and called a cab to come pick her up. Once she saw it drive up she got in and went back to the hotel.

Back with Randy INSIDE the locker room

"But I'm glad she is" Randy finished his sentence. He looked over at Maven who had been sitting there listening. "I have never been more happy in my life. I have a wonderful girlfriend, a baby on the way, my career is going great what more could I ask for?" Maven laughed and agreed. "Speaking of Alexis I wonder where she is. She knows that I'm done for tonight she should have been here by now".

"Maybe she's with the girls" Maven said "you know how they lose track of time when they get together".

"Yeah true" Randy said. He finished packing his bag and he and Maven left to go to the women's locker room where Randy thought Alexis would be. He knocked on the door and Trish answered "hey Trish is Alexis ready to go?" Randy asked her.

"What?" Trish asked confused "she left a bit ago to go to your locker room". Randy's eyes widened and he looked at Maven in shock. The two guys raced out of the arena and to the hotel.

Alexis had been back at the hotel for about twenty minutes. She had flung herself on the bed and cried her eyes out when she first got there. After she was composed she started packing a bag. She was about half way done when she heard the door open. She heard footsteps and then arms circled around her.

"Baby why didn't you tell me you were coming back here. I coulda got the limo to take you" Alexis broke out of Randy's grip and turned to face him, anger in her eyes.

"I didn't know you cared" she said coldly "I mean its apparent you don't want me now that I'm pregnant". Randy's eyes widened when he heard this. He tried to reach out to Alexis but she pushed him away roughly.

"Baby I DO want you. I want you and our baby" Randy was tearing up. He couldn't understand why Alexis was acting the way she was. He had thought he had been giving her everything she needed and treating her like a queen.

"'It'd be a lot easier if Alexis WASN'T pregnant''' Alexis quoted back what Randy had said earlier. His jaw dropped when he realized Alexis heard what he had said to Maven. But he also realized that she hadn't heard the whole conversation before she walked off.

"Baby you don't understand.."he started and Alexis cut him off.

"NO! I understand perfectly Randy. I understand it all. I'm leaving. I'm gonna stay the night with Mark and then I'm going home, don't bother coming after me either" with that Alexis picked up her bags and walked out of the room. Randy watched her go feeling helpless. She hadn't even let him explain anything. He slumped down on the floor and cried.

Alexis walked up to Mark's door and knocked. She had started crying the minute she stepped outside of the hotel room and hadn't yet stopped. Mark opened the door and Alexis immediately threw herself in his arms taking no notice of the fact that he was dripping wet and wearing a towel having just stepped out of the shower. Mark was surprised at the action but held his little sister close to him and whispered quietly to her to calm her down. He pulled her into the room and closed the door. He maneuvered the two of them over to the bed where he sat down and pulled her on his lap. After about 20 minutes of crying Alexis finally lifted her head from Mark's shoulder "it's over Mark" she said quietly "Randy and I are over. I'm all alone". 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Jessie" John asked her as they drove to the arena. It had been a week since Randy and Alexis had, had their falling out and he had started keeping to himself and driving to the arenas by himself leaving Jessie and John to ride by themselves since Trish usually rode with the other girls. "How would you feel if I asked Trish to move in with us?" Jessie sat in silence for a minute, contemplating her answer. Finally she spoke up.

"Do you love her?" she asked John looking straight at him. John was surprised by the question but gave it careful consideration before answering.

"Yeah I do" he said "I have feelings for her that I haven't had since, well, to be honest since your mom" Jessie nodded. She thought over what John said before answering.

"I wouldn't mind if you asked Trish to move in with us" John smiled and pulled Jessie to his side, driving one handed while the other arm was wrapped around Jessie's shoulder.

"Mark please talk to me" Randy said as Mark attempted to close the locker room door on him. He had been trying to get information about Alexis from Mark and to explain what happened.

"Why should I? Why should I talk to you when you said what you did about my sister who is CARRYING YOUR BABY" Mark ripped the door open and looked at Randy, wild eyed.

"Because you don't know the whole story" Randy said trying to get Mark to listen to him "let me explain please". Mark walked away from the door, leaving it open. Randy took this as a sign to come in so he did. Mark turned around and looked at him, gaze never wavering.

"You have 5 minutes" he said, indicating that he was keeping time on his watch. Randy nodded and quickly thought on how to start.

"Ok yes I did say things would be simpler if Alexis wasn't pregnant" Randy saw that Mark was about to lose his temper again so he kept on "BUT she apparently didn't hear what I said AFTER that. I was talking to Maven and after I said that I said and I quote word for word 'But I'm glad she is. I have never been more happy in my life. I have a wonderful girlfriend, a baby on the way, my career is going great what more could I ask for?' Man you gotta believe me, I love that woman more than anything I got right now save for Jessie. Even then thought they're pretty even. I love my baby too. I want to be a father, Mark. I want to be able to see Alexis get bigger, I want to hear her bitch at me because she's having a mood swing and then take her in my arms and comfort her when she apologizes. I wanna lay my head on her stomach and talk to my little girl or little boy and tell them that I'm their daddy and that I love them very much. I want..." Randy got choked on his words and couldn't go on. He sobbed a bit and looked toward Mark who was looking at the floor "Please tell me where she is. Where can I find her?" Mark sighed and looked up.

"Our parents house. In Atlanta. I'll give you the address but man I swear don't ever fuck up like this again, this has hit her hard. Mom said when she got there she spent almost 24 hours straight locked up in her old room sobbing her poor heart out I don't want my sister in pain like that ever again" Randy nodded, not being able to speak and Mark got up and pulled out a pen and notebook of paper and wrote down directions to his parents house from the Atlanta airport. He ripped the page out of the notebook and handed it to Randy. Randy thanked him and rushed out, making plans in his head on how to get his girl back.

John knocked on the door to the women's locker roon nervously. He had come to talk to Trish. After a minute the door was opened and Trish was smiling at him "hey" she said, giving him a kiss "what brings you by our neck of the woods?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you" John said "that is if you're not too busy". Trish nodded and she and John walked down the hall a ways and sat on a trunk. John took Trish's hand in his and started nervously "I had a talk with Jessie this morning on the way here. I wanted to know about how she'd feel if I made some changes to my and your relationship, with your agreement of course. She asked me a really big question...she asked if I loved you" John paused here and Trish waited impatiently to hear what he had to say "I said I do love you. But that all started cause I asked Jessie if she would be alright with me asking you a question and she said yes. That question is will you move in with Jessie and I?" Trish looked at John in shocked joy. She squealed and wrapped her arms around John's neck. "Does this mean you'll do it?" he asked, a huge smile on his face. The kiss she gave him removed any doubt from his mind that she wasn't going to move in.

Randy was on a flight to Atlanta. He had gotten things together for his surprise and called the airline and was relieved to hear that there was a flight. He got all of his things together in record time and rushed to the airport to hop on the plane. He was extremely nervous, he hoped that he could get Alexis to forgive him and come back to him. He didn't want to think about what would he would do if she didn't. The thought brought tears to his eyes that he had to quickly brush away.

Alexis was in the same position she had been in since she had gotten to her parents house, on her side laying on the bed. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was pregnant she wouldn't have even gotten up to eat or anything. She was too depressed. But she didn't want to harm her baby so she ate and drank as much as her mother brought her. She had been thinking over what had transpired. She couldn't believe that Randy had said what he did. She thought that he WANTED the baby and that he was HAPPY she was pregnant but she had been mistaken. She wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I will not cry again' she thought to herself 'he is not worth my tears'. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What is it mama?" she asked, knowing who it was.

"Someone's here to see you" Alexis heard her mother's sweet southern accent call through the door. She groaned and called back.

"I don't feel like seeing anyone mama". She wouldn't get up out of that bed for anyone short of Mark who'd probably come in and haul her out anyway.

"I really think you should sweetheart" her mom said. Alexis knew her mother wouldn't stop harping her about it until she got up and came out so that's what she did "now sweetheart I want you to keep an open mind when you see who it is" Alexis was confused by her mothers words but didn't have much time to think about it before her mother pushed her into the living room. She saw a dark haired man wearing jeans and a white t-shirt standing across the room looking at photos on the wall. He turned around and Alexis felt the anger boil up inside her when she saw that it was Randy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, vemomous anger spewing from her voice. Randy looked a bit taken aback by her tone but he came over toward her anyway.

"I came to explain a few things" he said and Alexis cut him off.

"Explain? You want to explain why you don't want me or this baby? What more explanation can you possibly give me? I heard you Randall. I heard you loud and clear, you said, and I quote,'It would be a lot easier if Alexis WASN'T pregnant'. So I think it pretty much says it right there, don't you?" she turned away from him.

"Baby let me show you something" Randy took a video tape out of his pocket and put it in the VCR. The image of Randy and Maven in their locker room came on the television and Alexis watched as she heard Randy say the words she remembered. But he went on 'BUT I'm glad she is. I have never been more happy in my life. I have a wonderful girlfriend, a baby on the way, my career is going great what more could I ask for?' Alexis watched as the tape went blank. Randy took the tape out of the VCR and turned to look at her. He could tell that she was thinking about the tape and what she saw. He went over and captured her lips in a kiss. She let herself get lost in it, putting her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under his fingertips. All of a sudden she realized what she was doing and pushed him away.

"How do I know that was real? How do I know you didn't just grab Maven and make a tape to fool me into believing that was real" she gestured to the tv. Randy came and kneeled before her, she saw tears shining in his eyes.

"Baby I love you. Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you like you were hurt. I'd die before I ever did anything to intentionally hurt you or the life you have inside of you. I want this baby very badly. I've wanted to be a father for the longest time and now I'm getting a chance and I won't let it pass me by. Please baby please don't deny me the chance to have a baby with the woman I love deeply way down inside my heart". Alexis saw tears slowly making their way down his face and saw the truth and love in his eyes. She felt her heart swell when she realized that he was being truthful and she knew what she had to do.

"I love you Randy" she said leaning down and kissing him lightly. Randy stood up, never breaking the kiss, and took Alexis in his arms. It felt so good to hold her again. It seemed like forever since he had been able to.

"Baby lets get out of here I got something special planned" Alexis nodded at him.

"Ok but let me go change and pack a bag" Randy shook his head and grabbed her hand in his own.

"You don't need to change or pack a bag. I have clothes that you can wear if you need to but all I want is you" Alexis was a little apprehensive of going out of the house in her flannel pj's but she let Randy pull her out. She gasped when she saw that he had a limo waiting. "Right this way" Randy said as he helped Alexis inside. Alexis noticed a bunch of things piled up under a blanket on the far side of the limo but before she could investigate Randy got in and pulled her into his lap "all in due time" he said kissing her lightly. Alexis shrugged and laid her head down on his chest. They stayed like that for the rest of the trip.

After about 15 minutes Alexis felt the limo stop. Randy gently put her on the seat beside him and kissed her "stay here til I come back" he said before taking the bundle and disappearing out of the limo. About 30 minutes later Randy returned. He leaned in the limo and gathered Alexis in his arms. He started walking with her and she looked and saw that they were at a Holiday Inn Express. Alexis' eyes widened when she realized Randy was going to carry her into the hotel in front of people but before she could say anything he shushed her and continued on his way. She gave up and enjoyed the ride contenting herself in looking at Randy's face instead of the looks they were getting from the people in the lobby.

Randy carried Alexis up to the 3rd floor. They went to room 334. Randy opened the door and Alexis gasped as she saw the interior of the room. The first thing she noticed was that there was only candle light bathing the room in a soft light. Set up in the middle of the room was a small round table with a sheer, white table cloth draped on top and a candle in the middle. She heard soft music playing at a low volume. Randy sat her at one of the places at the table then sat at the other. She looked at him and found she didn't know what to say "Randy..." before she could speak he put his finger lightly across her lips.

"Don't say anything" he said. "Just enjoy the night" Alexis nodded and Randy took the covers off two plates of food. Alexis laughed as she saw grilled cheese sandwiches.

"What can I say? Didn't have time to cook" Randy said sheepishly. Alexis laughed again and they ate their sandwiches. Suddenly one of Alexis' favorite songs came on. Not a day goes by by Lonestar poured through the speakers as Alexis listened to the words. She found that it said everything that she had felt in her heart since she and Randy had met.

"Will you dance with me?" Randy asked. Alexis nodded and Randy stood up and grabbed Alexis by the hand. He lead her to the side of the room and they melted into each others embrace as they slowly moved to the music.

"I love you so much" Randy said quietly "I've been a wreck this week. I'd get up, go do the show and then go back to the hotel and cry myself to sleep. All I could think about was the fact that I might never get to see my baby grow up or get to hold you in my arms again. I tried several times to talk to Mark too to try and get him to tell me where you were but he held out until I finally got him to crack. I dunno what it was that made him finally tell me but he did. Baby I never want anything to come between us again. I swear I will do everything in my power to keep you right where you belong, in my arms".

"That's the only place I want to be" Alexis said. They continued dancing in each others arms. Just enjoying each others company and the mutual love they shared.

All of a sudden Randy stopped dancing and got down on one knee. He grabbed a small box out of his pocket and Alexis gasped as she realized what it was. "Alexis I know we haven't known each other for a very long time yet but you're already pregnant with my child and I feel love for you that I never felt before. I lost you once and I never want to lose you again. Will you please say that you will make me even more happy than I am at this moment and become my fiancee?" Randy opened the box and Alexis gasped as she saw a ring that had beautiful diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires in it.

"I know the diamonds are your birthstone and the sapphires are mine but emeralds?" Alexis asked. Randy laughed and kissed her.

"Our babies birthstone" Alexis gasped when she heard that. She couldn't believe that Randy had gone through so much trouble figuring up when the baby would be born. She kissed him and said she would marry him. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her again. "Since we can't make love lets hold each other all night" Alexis nodded and she and Randy took off their clothes and climbed into bed, spooning against each other and enjoying their love.

John and Trish were laying on the bay window in the front of the house wrapped up in a blanket. They had just got through making love and were watching the storm outside "I'm glad you had Marc take Jessie for the night" Trish said quietly. John had asked Jessie to spend the night with his cousin so he and Trish could have the night alone. It had been a while since they had that chance and he had to spend some time with her.

"Me too. But it wasn't that hard, as I was driving her over there she said something about hot fudge sundaes and sleeping on the back porch. I was barely paying attention. I was too busy thinking of you" Trish smiled and leaned up to give John a kiss. They pulled from the kiss and John had a smile on his face "I have an idea".

"What?" Trish asked, wondering what he was up to.

"Well I've always wanted to dance in the rain..." John smiled at Trish and got up, her in his arms.

"John are you insane, we're naked what if someone sees and that rains cold we could get pneumonia or something" John hushed her with a kiss.

"Please" he said giving her a puppy dog look. Trish rolled her eyes and nodded her consent. John threw the blanket to the floor and carried Trish outside. He sat her down in the middle of the yard and they slowly began to dance to an unknown tune. John surprised Trish by leaning his head down toward hers and softly singing.

I get a feeling I can't explain Whenever your eyes meet mine My heart spins in circles And I lose all space in time And now that We're standing face to face Something tells me it's gonna be okay

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight Ready to hold my heart open wide I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight

Trish smiled as she recognized the song. The lyrics seemed to fit so well with how she felt and she knew John felt the same way. She never knew John had such a good voice but he didn't do so badly.

I know you've been watching, choosing your moment But I've been dreaming of that day No one before you Has gotten to me this way And now that We're standing face to face There's something that I need to say

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight Ready to hold my heart open wide I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight

Trish watched as lightning lit up the world around them, highlighting the gorgeous features of her boyfriend. She knew that she would never be as happy as she was when she was with him.

Nothing is certain This I know Wherever we're headed I'm ready to go

I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight

Yes I'm ready to fall In love tonight

They continued to dance through the song and when John finished singing Trish kissed him deeply. She started to lead him back inside the house when he stopped her. "Let me go check the mail while I'm thinking of it" Trish watched amused as he ran naked down to the edge of the drive way and got the mail. He then came and picked Trish up and carried her inside. They dried off and sat on the couch. John looked at the top envelope and opened it. He read the contents and cussed quietly.

"What is it baby?" Trish asked worriedly.

"Josh goes on trial next week, they want Jessie to testify" John said looking as if he was going to be sick. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"Dad I'm home" Jessie called out coming through the door. "Marc got me a puppy" sure enough she held the small dog close in her arms as she made her way in the house. John made his way out of the kitchen where he had been cooking and his gaze immediately went to the dog Jessie held in her arms. He made a face and looked up at her.

"It's a little fru fru girly dog" he said plainly. Jessie laughed and came over to kiss his cheek. She nodded her head.

"Well you know I AM a girl and all. It's not like I was gonna get a rottweiler or doberman or something" Jessie sat on the floor and began play with the small dog. Trish came from the kitchen and her gaze went to the dog.

"AWW" she squealed "she's so cute. What kind is she? What's her name? How old is she?" she fired off questions as she sat down beside Jessie and began to coddle the puppy.

"Well she's a malti-poo which is a mix of a maltese and a toy poodle. Her name is Muffin and she is 6 weeks old. She was just weaned from her mommy" the little puppy climbed up on Jessie's lap and flopped over on her back to have her belly rubbed. Jessie laughed and obliged the pampered dog.

John took the chance to look the dog over. It looked to be about 3 lbs. It was covered in longish fur that was mostly white but the end of one floppy ear was a dark grey color and the other ear was totally grey and the grey also covered the area around the eye and top of the head. It had a long tail that had a grey tip and seemed to be constantly wagging. John wasn't too interested in playing with the puppy like the girls were so he went back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Randy woke up with a smile on his face. Alexis had stayed in his arms all night long, he hadn't slept as good as this in a week. He leaned over and kissed Alexis and felt her wake up and start responding to the kiss. "Hey handsome" she said looking up into his blue eyes, eyes she oft got lost in.

"Hey gorgeous" Randy said stroking Alexis' hair. He was deeply in love with her and was happy that he had her back where she belonged. "Ready for breakfast?" Randy asked Alexis, kissing her again. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was after 8 PM "make that dinner" he said kissing Alexis' cheek and pulling her in his arms. It was like he couldn't get enough of kissing her and touching her. Before he could say anything else his cell phone rang. Randy got out of bed and went and got it. Alexis admired his naked form as he stood there talking. Randy turned around after hanging up with whoever was on the phone and Alexis saw tears of frustration in his eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asked getting up out of bed and going over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at his face.

"They want Jessie to testify at Josh's trial. They said that it could possibly be the difference of him going to jail for a long time and him getting out on probation or work release" Randy said sighing heavily.

John hung up from talking to Randy and dialed his parents house his brother Sean answered the phone "where are mom and dad? I need to talk to them".

"They're not here man; they, Matt, Dan, Steve, and Marc all went out to eat. I ate before I went to work so I didn't go. They left like 20 minutes ago why?" Sean asked, wondering why John was calling at 8:30 at night since it was unusual for him.

"Man I got a letter from the detectives who handled the case against Josh. The trial is next week and they want Jessie to testify. I was hoping I could get mom and dad here so when I tell her it'll be a bit easier" John sat down on his bed and rubbed his hand over his face. He wasn't looking forward to telling Jessie and wanted someone there for support.

"Wow. Well I'll make my way over there and I'll leave a message on mom's cellphone to come over that way when they get done" John said his agreement and hung up the phone. Trish came in at that moment and sat down beside him.

"Honey did you get them?" she asked putting her hand on John's back and rubbing it. John shook his head and sighed. He laid back on the bed and pulled Trish with him, he kissed her forehead before talking.

"I got in touch with Sean and he's going to call mom's cell and leave a message and he's coming over. I'm just hoping that Jessie doesn't take the news too badly" John and Trish laid there for a few more minutes talking quietly about the situation before they went back out where Jessie was sat on the couch watching A Walk to Remember. She looked over at them when they entered, an accusing look on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked "something's up what is it?" John looked at Trish, knowing that he couldn't put it off any longer he had to tell Jessie what was going on. He came over and sat down beside her, Trish sitting on the other side.

"Babygirl" he started "I uh I got a letter in the mail last night. It was from the detectives that handled your case after Josh shot you" he saw Jessie shudder at the mention of Josh's name and he knew telling her wouldn't be easy. "Next week is when his trial begins and they want you to go testify against him" Jessie got up abruptly and turned to face John, tears in her eyes and a pleading look on her face.

"What?" she gasped out "Daddy I can't. He, he did things, Daddy I can't face him I can't tell total strangers what happened to me. It's too hard I can't. Please don't make me". John got up and put his arms around Jessie, this whole thing was killing him and all he wanted to do was grab her up in his arms and tell her it would all be alright and she'd never have to face Josh again or think about what happened to her, but unfortunately he couldn't.

"Babygirl you have to. If you don't give your testimony then Josh could go away scot free and be out there and who knows what would happen" Jessie pulled away from him and looked at him with a look that made John's heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Daddy you wouldn't let him do that though. He couldn't get to me. Daddy I can't do this" John went to grab her arm but Jessie pulled away and ran out of the house. John knew better than to go after her, knowing that she wouldn't talk to him anyway. He sat down on the couch beside Trish, silent tears making their way down his cheeks. Trish didn't know what to say so she just wrapped her arms around John and hugged him to her, silently trying to transfer some of the strength in her body to his knowing that he would need lots of it for the next week or more.

Sean was turning down the road that lead to John's house when he saw a person fly by his car going the opposite direction. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that it was Jessie. He made a U-Turn, thanking God that there was no one else on the road, and followed her. She went to a park that was about 4 blocks away from the house and Sean saw her sit down on the swings, head down shoulders shaking with sobs. Sean parked his car and slowly walked over to where she was. He squeezed into the swing beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and the look on her face broke his heart.

"Uncle Sean" she cried out, throwing herself into his embrace. He almost fell out of the swing at the force but planted his feet to prevent it. He held her in his lap a few minutes, slowly swinging the swing a bit, rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "They want me to go testify against Josh" Jessie said finally somewhat under control "they want me to face him and tell strangers about what he did to me. How am I supposed to do that, Uncle Sean? How can I be expected to go through that and not have a nervous breakdown? If I have to see him again who knows how I'll react".

Sean collected his thoughts and slowly spoke, voice conveying assurance that he didn't feel at the moment "Jessie-Bear" he said using a nickname that he had only used once, when Jessie was over at his parents house and she had gorged herself on hotdogs and was puking her guts out "you can do this. If you don't then he'll go free. Do you want that? Do you basically want it to seem like you're saying its ok that he did those things to you? Do you want it to be like he could go and do what he did to you to other girls?".

"But Uncle Sean how can I do it? I can't do it alone" Sean grasped Jessie's chin lightly and made her look him in the eyes.

"Jessie you won't be alone" he said sternly "I'll be there, your dad, your uncles, Gramma, Pop, Randy, Alexis, Trish, Marc, who knows who else but Jessie-Bear you won't be alone. If at anytime you feel like the weight is too much to bear then there'll be someone there to share it with you or if you need someone to lean on there'll be someone there or a shoulder to cry on. Baby you will NOT be alone. I WILL NOT allow it. And excuse my language but your dad damn sure won't allow you to go through this alone. Honey it WILL work out and it WILL be ok. I PROMISE and I NEVER break my promises. Never. Every promise I ever made I have seen through. Ask your dad I still have a scar on the back of my head where I promised him if he asked this girl he had a crush on out that I would jump off the roof of our house, we had these thorn bushes and needless to say it cut me to pieces and I still have a scar from it. But it shows that my promises are my word and I never go back on my word" Jessie laughed lightly and hugged Sean. She then pulled his head down and looked at the back of it. Sure enough he had a small, jagged scar.

"Why'd you promise Daddy that you'd jump off the house if he asked that girl out?" Jessie asked, laughing a bit. Sean smiled and laughed as if he was remembering what happened.

"He was 14. He liked this girl alot but he didn't have the guts to ask her out so I told him if he did it I'd jump. Of course like any 'loving'" Sean added a bit of sarcasm when he said this "brother he agreed. I didn't actually think he'd do it but to my complete shock he did it so I kept my word and jumped". Jessie and Sean talked a bit more and then they went to Sean's car and Sean drove them back to John's house. Jessie noticed a few more cars in the drive way and wondered who they were. She followed Sean in the house and saw her uncles, grandparents, Marc, Randy and Alexis. She briefly wondered how Randy and Alexis got there so fast from Atlanta and made a mental note to ask. As soon as she stepped in the door all eyes were on Jessie.

"You ok babygirl?" John asked Jessie. She nodded. Sean pulled her over to a space on the floor and sat down with Jessie on his lap.

"Hey sweetie. I came as soon as I could" Randy said leaning down and hugging Jessie. She hugged back and when she pulled back she asked the question she'd been dying to ask.

"How'd you get from Atlanta to here so fast? It couldn't have been more than 3 hours since dad called you" Randy got red in the face and looked away from Jessie and mumbled something "what?" Jessie asked.

"I hired a pilot to fly Lexi and I back here and I rented a car and skimmed a few 'pink' lights" Jessie got up and smacked Randy in the shoulder.

"You dip I can't believe you" Jessie smacked Randy with each word. He tried to dodge her but it didn't work "you could have hurt your pregnant wife and future baby" Jessie smacked him some more and Randy managed to run behind Alexis who was almost doubled over in laughter.

"That's my girl always sticking up for what's right" John said, a proud smile on his face. The rest of the night everyone gathered together and talked about the impending trial. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10.

Randy and Alexis waited nervously in the waiting room of the obstetrician for the first appointment for an ultrasound. They would get to see their baby today. Finally after what seemed like forever a nurse came out and called "Alexis Jindrak". Alexis and Randy got up nervously and followed the nurse to an unoccupied room. She told Alexis to put on a dressing gown and lie down on the table that was in the middle of the room. She did as told and Randy came over and grabbed her hand.

"I can't believe it" he said dazedly. "We're finally gonna see our baby". Alexis smiled at him and motioned him to lean down for a kiss. He obliged with a smile.

"I see you're all ready for the exam" the doctor said coming in the room, a wry smile on her face. She sat down on a stool and pulled a machine over toward the table where Alexis lay.

"Oh yes" Alexis said she grabbed Randy's hand tighter. "We've been ready ever since I told him I was pregnant".

"Well let's not waste any more time then shall we" the doctor spread some of that cold gel on Alexis' stomach and she winced when she felt how cold it was. The doctor then turned the machine on and put the little device on Alexis' stomach. She moved it around a bit and stopped "there's your babies" she said pointing to a spot on the screen. Alexis' eyes widened and Randy turned a bit pale.

"Babies" he said dazedly. The doctor nodded. Randy turned to Alexis, a smile wide on his face, lighting up his features. The look on her face mirrored his own. "We're having babies, more than one" he said to her. She nodded excitedly.

"Two to be precise. Do you want to know the sex's?" the doctor asked. Randy looked apalled.

"Doctor no offense but isn't that a bit personal..." before he could finish his sentence Alexis interrupted.

"Hun she means do we want to know if the babies are boys or girls or one of each" she said patiently. Randy got red in the face and pretended to study the image of his babies even though he couldn't tell a leg from a nose. "Yes doctor please tell us what our babies are".

"Well you have, as you put it, one of each" Randy whooped in joy that he'd get his baby boy and also his little princess. The doctor left and Alexis put her clothes back on.

"Can we take that little gown back with us?" Randy asked Alexis, a naughty smile on his face. She laughed and handed it to him.

"We sure can" she said watching his face light up "but remember I can't have sex anymore so all you can do is look". Randy's face fell as fast as it lit up and Alexis laughed and kissed his pouting lips "awww baby its ok you can touch too just not get the good stuff".

"I got an idea" Randy said suddenly "let's go to Hampton Beach" Alexis looked confused so Randy explained "its about 20 minutes from here". Alexis smiled and agreed. "We can go rent a hotel for a few hours and chill and come back and tell everyone the double good news".

"Sounds good" Alexis said and Randy scooped her up in his arms and carried her out to the car where they made their way to Hampton Beach.

"Alexis" Randy said. They were sitting on the balcony of the suite Randy had rented. Alexis was leaned against his chest, Randy's hands lightly stroking her small petruding stomach. She hadn't grown much yet but she knew she would especially since she had twins.

"Yes honey" Alexis said not raising her head or opening her eyes. Randy's deep breathing had made her all mellow and she was enjoying their time together.

"Do you think we'll be good parents? I mean I had good parents but I'm just not sure if I'm gonna be a good dad you know. I mean when one of the babies is crying and they can't talk yet and they expect me to do something to make 'em stop crying..." Randy trailed off not sure what to say.

"Well first you check to see if they smell and then change their diaper if they do. If its not that then you try givin' 'em a bottle. Then if they're still crying you just hold 'em and let 'em know daddy's there and they're ok" Alexis looked up at Randy then "it'll be ok baby. I haven't had much experience with babies either except with Marcus and even then it wasn't really a good facsimile of taking care of a baby because he was a great baby. He never cried or anything really". Randy crawled out from behind Alexis and she wondered what he was doing until he kneeled beside the chair and laid his head on her stomach, smiled as he began talking.

"Hi babies. It's daddy. I love you. I can't believe there's gonna be two of you. But I don't care because there's alot of love I can give to you. I want you to know that no matter what you can always count on daddy ok? And like if you have a problem or need to talk you can come to daddy too. Daddy is like the coolest ok." Randy lowered his voice a bit, making sure Alexis could still hear him "Daddy's even cooler than mommy. He'll give you ice cream and cookies and chocolate mil..." Randy didn't get to finish his sentence because Alexis covered his mouth and glared at him.

"Babies don't listen to daddy. Daddy's a dweeb. He don't know nothing. He can't even pick out his own clothes his mommy did it for him until he moved out then your uncle Mark..." Alexis didn't get to finish her sentence cause Randy stood up and started tickling her. He continued to tickle her until she screamed out that she had to pee and rushed inside to the bathroom.

"Honey you ready to head back?" Randy asked Alexis when she came back from the bathroom "we need to get back to John's before too late so we can tell everyone the news and all" Alexis nodded and the two made their way out of the hotel. They had, had a relaxing few hours at the hotel and were ready to face life.

"We're back" Randy called out coming through the door at John's house. He heard a squeal and all of a sudden Jessie was in his arms, or more like hanging off his neck, he put his arm under her butt and scooped her up to support her weight "hi dear nice day?" he asked her knowing what she was wanting to know.

"Don't you hi dear me what'd you find out?" Randy laughed and carried Jessie to the living room where John, Trish and Mark were watching Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgandy. He sat on the couch with Jessie still in his lap and grabbed some popcorn out of the bowl John was holding. John looked over and saw that Jessie was glaring at Randy who was watching the movie intently, purposely ignoring Jessie knowing that it would drive her crazy. John laughed and nudged Randy.

"I think you better tell her what she wants. She gets her impatience from her mother and from what I remember which isn't much but she was very impatient and so's Jessie so you better tell her what she wants to hear before she smacks the crap out of you" Randy gave John a look that clearly said 'you wouldn't let her do that' "don't look at me like that if she slaps you its for a good reason you should know better than to tease her like you are". Finally Jessie could stand it no more. She grabbed Randy's head and turned it toward her.

"ARE YOU HAVING A GIRL OR BOY?" she said slowly and loudly as if talking to a slow person.

"I am not having anything" Randy said smirking a bit. You could practically see the smoke coming from Jessie's head.

"She's gonna blow" Mark said pulling Alexis in front of him jokingly. Jessie was glaring daggers at Randy and she raised her hand to smack him but before she could make contact John's hand caught her arm.

"Randall Keith Orton you quit poking fun at my daughter like that. I'm not gonna grab her hand the next time she tries to hit you and your gonna have to explain to McMahon why half the side of your face is dark purple". Randy laughed a bit and turned toward Jessie.

"The doctor said everything was fine, and..." Randy took a small dramatic pause "we're having twins". Jessie squealed and wrapped her arms around Randy in a hug. The other participants in the room whooped and yelled and Mark grabbed his sister up in a hug.

"Oww" he yelled out holding his ear "something cut me". Mark grabbed Alexis' hand and his eyes widened when he saw her engagement ring. "You're...you're...".

"Engaged?" Alexis said sheepishly "yeah we've been engaged for a day and a half now". Everyone congratulated the happy couple with their blessings.

A while later Alexis pulled Mark outside. They sat down on the porch and Alexis looked up at the stars for a few minutes. It was something she used to do with her father. When she was little she couldn't sleep well at night and her father used to bring her outside and point out different constellations and tell her stories about Aries and Leo the Lion. But all that stopped when she turned 11. Her father contracted a brain tumor and it had been inoperable. He lived six more weeks before he died peacefully in his sleep. He had been weakened considerably those last few weeks and their excursions to the yard were stopped. Now when Alexis was feeling overwhelmed or sad she'd go outside and look up at the stars and remember the stories and she'd feel at peace. Mark's quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. "He's looking down on you right now and he's saying 'My Little Boo Bear is having a baby' and passing around cigars to Mozart and Frank Sinatra and whooping it up".

"You think he's proud of me Stoney" Alexis asked Mark, using a nickname she gave him when they were kids because he had a huge rock collection he kept in an old back pack.

"Of course Boo Bear" Mark said using his father's old nickname for Alexis making her smile "he was always proud of you. You were his pride and joy".

"Mark I'm so scared" Alexis said out of the blue "What if I'm not a good mother? What if I don't know what to do? How am I gonna handle taking care of twins when Randy's on the road?"

"Oh Boo Bear" Mark said pulling Alexis to him and kissing her forehead "You'll be a great mom. I mean your great with Marcus. After you leave from visiting or after you've kept him for the night all I hear or all his mom hears is 'Aunt Lexi' this and 'Aunt Lexi' that. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be just as great a mom to your two babies. And honey you won't be alone when Randy goes on the road. Mom will be there and Jessie will help you know she will and the WWE has that on the road day care thing for the guys and girls in the back who are single parents you could always do that. I mean the babies would get to see their daddy more and I'd get to see my little neice and nephew more".

"What about Randy?" Alexis asked looking up at Mark "what about when I get too fat to go with him on the road what will happen then? I mean will he find some other young, sexy big breasted brunette bombshell to hop into bed with him on those cold lonely nights. I'll be all alone in my big bed watching old reruns of I Love Lucy at midnight when the babies wont let me sleep wishing I had someone to run out to a 7-11 and get me a pint of Moose Track ice cream. He'll leave me Mark he's not gonna stay around for all that. He can get better than that".

"No I can't" Alexis heard Randy's voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw him leaning against the door frame, a lazy look of love etched on his features. He came over and gently pulled Alexis from Mark's arms into his own. "No one is better than you. I love you Alexis. I love you so much that it hurts. I won't even look at another woman when I'm on the road and you aren't with me. I'll call you so darn much that you'll get sick of hearing my voice and I'll go to bed in my cold, lonely hotel room with a picture of you in my hand, a smile on my lips as I dream about the woman I love, the mother of my children".

"Randy there's some things I need to tell you" Alexis said looking up at Randy, knowing that she needed to tell him why she had doubts about them sometimes.

"What is it honey" he asked pulling her over to a lawn chair and resuming the position they had been sitting in at the hotel, his hand lightly rubbing her stomach.

"When I was a teenager after my father died from a brain tumor I kinda fell into the wrong crowd a bit. My first boyfriend that I had when I was 16 was into bad things. He gave me my first joint. After that it went deeper and deeper. I was given more and more drugs to try. I liked how they made me feel. They numbed the pain I felt from my father's death. After a while Joel said he had something for me to do, a way to make some money. That was whoring myself out" Alexis stopped and took a deep breath and collected her thoughts, she had only chipped the tip of the iceberg and it was about to fall. "I didn't want to do it at first but I figured I'd earn a little cash, get outta Atlanta. I was a high school drop out so I wasn't exactly qualified for a job you know, still haven't gotten a credible one. Anyways I started turning tricks and making cash, most of it went to Joel though. I kept a fourth of what I earned. It was barely enough to buy clothes with. I never had sex with the guys. Just...did things. Anything to get them off and get my cash. Anyway Mark found out what I was doing. He overheard me setting up a meeting with a client. He also found crack and some joints in my back pack. I've never seen him so mad and I hope I never do again. He beat the heck outta Joel and told him if he ever saw him around me again he'd kill him with his bare hands. After that he told mom about my drug addiction and I was entered into a rehabilitation facility. I stayed there for 3 months and found out a few truths about myself and how I was feeling and made peace with things. I got out and was ok. Mark and mom took me back into their lives with open arms" Alexis stopped her story here and Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh honey" he started but Alexis stopped him.

"There's more" she said, looking up into Randy's eyes. She gathered strength from his embrace and truged on in her story "shortly after I got out of rehab I met Drake. He was a couple years older than me but I didn't care. I mean I had just turned 17 I thought that having a 22 year old boyfriend was cool. He even got along with Mark and mom. I was with him until I turned 19. After my 18th birthday I moved into his apartment. Mom was a little disappointed but she really didn't protest since she liked Drake, same with Mark. Drake was a paramedic, he saw death and horrible injuries all the time. He'd come home and drink his sorrow from the job away. I had a part time job as a waitress and usually we ate leftovers I brought home from the job. One night about a month after I moved in with Drake I brought home some fish platters. I laid them out on the table, lit a few candles had soft music playing. I had this whole romantic evening planned. Drake came home and came into the dining room and looked at the plates of fish. He immediately threw them against the wall. He started screaming at me about how I was trying to kill him and how I should have known he was allergic to seafood. He came over and grabbed my arms, I could smell the beer just reeking off of him. He threw me up against the wall and knocked me out. He continued to beat me while I was unconscious. After that night it was a daily thing. He'd come up with more and more creative ways to torture me. Once when it was a really bad time he strung me up on the rail of the bathtub where the curtain was and..." Alexis choked back a sob. Randy leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to go on" he said, Alexis didn't hear him though she was lost in her own little world.

"He whipped me with a belt. Over and over. For about an hour he did it. I had welts on my body for over a week. I couldn't wear tight clothes either because it hurt too bad. He'd continue to beat me after I was unconscious too. I was with him for a year after that until I finally got up the courage to tell Mark. By that time I had to take sleeping pills to sleep because I was in constant pain. Mark came over when Drake was at work and packed up my stuff and I moved in with him for a bit. I weaned myself off of the pills and helped him raise Marcus when he had him. He's my saving grace, that little boy, if it wasn't for him I would have succeeded one of those times that I tried to end it all" Alexis turned to Randy then, who was staring out at the trees, an unreadable expression on his face. "And that's basically my story. It's not a best seller or a children's book but that's what it is. Wish I could make it less Poe-like and more Maya Angelou like or wait no more Rowling like, I've always wanted magical powers" Alexis was stopped by Randy's lips crashing down on hers. Randy kissed her deeply, hungrily. He was putting every emotion he felt into that one kiss and the power behind it brought Alexis to tears almost.

"I love you" Randy said pulling back from the kiss and looking Alexis right in the eyes. She knew he did. And she loved him too. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11.

One Week Later  
Jessie cracked one eye open and looked at the window. The mood outside that morning seemed to set the tone for the day. It was the day they'd go to Boston for the start of the trial. She wasn't looking forward to it but there was no way she'd back out either. She laid there a few more minutes before John came and knocked on the door "babygirl" he said quietly coming to sit beside her on the bed "are you read to get up and face the day?"

"No" Jessie said, sitting up "but I gotta anyway" she leaned on John and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, giving her the strength to get through the day. He knew she'd need it if she was gonna make it through this whole awful ordeal.

"Ok babygirl you go get dressed and all and come down for breakfast. We'll have to leave after that to get there in time to meet with Mr. Stevens" Mr. Stevens was the lawyer set to handle Jessie's case. He had been assigned to the case by Vince McMahon after he found out about the trial. Stevens had been the one to win all the cases for the WWE and Vince had complete faith that he could win the case for Jessie.

"Ok daddy. Do I have to dress up?" Jessie asked so she'd know what to pick out to wear. John stopped in the door way where he had been making his way out and looked back at Jessie.

"Not til tomorrow. Today we're just gonna be at the hotel talking to Mr. Stevens so you can just wear whatever. It's raining outside though so you might wanna dress warm, I went outside to get the paper and I was in just my boxers and it was COLD" John proved his point by acting like he was shivering. Jessie laughed at him and picked out her clothes for the day. She got some jeans with butterflies on the pockets, a Ruck Fules T-shirt, Stevie's Ramme chunky heeled boots, an RKO thermal long sleeved shirt and also laid out an RKO sweat shirt incase she got cold. She took the clothes into the bathroom and took her bath.

When Jessie came out of the bathroom she followed her nose to the kitchen. John was at the stove cooking pancakes and Trish, Alexis, and Randy were at the table talking quietly. They were all dressed and ready to face the day. They all looked over at Jessie when she entered. Jessie smiled at them and went to go grab a glass out of the cabinet to fix some juice. When she reached up into the cabinet the back of her shirt rode up a bit.

"Are you wearing RKO boxers?" Randy asked, smirking at Jessie. She got her juice and sat beside him.

"Yep" she said plainly "Daddy Randy's looking at my underwear" Jessie whined jokingly. Randy spit out the coffee he had taken a drink of and looked wide eyed at John who hadn't even turned around.

"Was not" he said "I just happened to be looking around and it caught my attention and...I'm gonna shut up now" he said going back to the paper he was reading.

John came over then with a few plates stacked with pancakes, sausage and eggs. He sat them down and everyone began to dig in. After a few minutes of silence and everyone was about done eating (save for Randy who was on his 3rd helping) Trish spoke up "Jessie, besides the whole fashion statement why are you wearing boxers. I mean they're not very...feminine".

Jessie laughed at Trish's girlyness "they're comfortable and I felt like being comfortable today plus they're cotton and warm and I'm gonna need it for Niagara Falls outside" Jessie vaguely gestured to the weather outside.

"Are they really comfy?" Trish asked at the same time Alexis asked "are they really warm". Jessie laughed and nodded. Trish turned toward John and made a puppydog face "baby can I borrow some of your undies? You wear boxers right?".

John groaned and got up to get some of his underwear for Trish muttering something about weird women. Alexis turned toward Randy, a pouty look on her features "yeah yeah I'm going" Randy said getting up and walking out of the room. As he was making his way out John made his way in, boxers in hand. He handed them to Trish and she scampered off to put them on. Randy came back with some of his and handed them to Alexis and she did the same.

"Daddy" Jessie said. John looked over at her with an inquisitive look "were those mallard ducks on the boxers you gave Trish to wear?" she asked with an angelic look on her face.

"Hey no one sees what I wear and all so there" John finished weakly. Randy laughed out loud at this.

"At least mine were normal" he said smugly.

"Oh yes" Jessie dryly countered "Pillow Fight Referee on the booty is normal for boxers". Randy blushed and John laughed and stuck his tongue out at Randy.

After a long and boring trip they finally arrived in Boston. Jessie got out after everyone and started slowly walking toward the hotel behind everyone. She was startled when someone came up beside her "not looking forward to this huh" Marc said scaring Jessie slightly. She startled a bit and looked over at him.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked not expecting to see him. He laughed and pointed over to a brown SUV.

"See that Suburban right there" he asked, when Jessie nodded he continued "well it brought me, your uncles and your grandparents".

"It looks like bird.."Jessie started before Marc cut her off.

"Yes I know what it looks like but it was all my lousy income could afford" Jessie laughed a bit "what? Are you laughing cause I'm poor?"

"Nope" Jessie said simply "I'm laughing because you could have gotten my uncles and gramma and pop to pitch in a few dollars and gotten something a bit better" she laughed at Marc's dumbstruck look and walked up to John and jumped on his back. He startled a bit before realizing who it was and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Tired babygir?l" he asked.

"No my feet hurt. These boots aren't worn in yet" she said indicating the nice boots she was wearing.

"You should have thought of that when you bought them" John said laughing. Jessie looked at him incredulously.

"But their so cute" she said "plus I have you to carry me around" Jessie said cutely. John laughed and they continued their trek into the hotel. Jessie laid her head on John's shoulder and enjoyed the ride.

John was sitting in his hotel room nervously tapping his foot. When they had met up with Mr. Stevens he immediately pulled Jessie off to prepare her as he put it for the trial and what to expect. They were next door and John tried to listen in but Trish pulled him away from the wall and made him sit down. They had been in there over an hour though and John was ready to bust the door down, he really didn't like the fact that the guy had insisted Jessie come alone. All of a sudden John heard the door slam open and heard footsteps thundering down the hall. He ran to the door and threw it open, seeing Jessie's retreating back flying down the hallway. He called out to her as he ran to catch up with her but she had already gotten into an elevator. John groaned in frustration and headed for the stairs thanking God that they were only on the 3rd floor. He flew down the stairs and burst into the lobby. He looked around and saw Jessie going out the door. He ran across the lobby trying to stop Jessie but she tore outside before he reached her.

John tore outside, ignoring the pouring rain, and looked for Jessie. He saw her walking calmly on a wooden bridge looking at the water below, a heartbroken look on her face. He walked quickly over to her and called her name. She looked at him and smiled but John knew it was fake. "Babygirl let's go inside and talk".

"Daddy" Jessie said "that man badgered me. He said" Jessie took a calming breath "he said that maybe I had been faking everything. That maybe I WANTED what Josh did to me. I didn't daddy I didn't" she broke down then, falling down on the bridge, convulsing with sobs. John sat beside her and took her in his arms.

After a while her sobs hadn't stopped and John was getting a bit worried "honey, babygirl. It's ok. Calm down. He was just trying to prepare you for what Josh's lawyer might say. Babygirl it'll be ok". Jessie still didn't stop sobbing so John gathered her up in his arms and rushed her back to the hotel. He burst into his and Trish's room, scaring the blonde terribly.

"What's wrong with her?" Trish asked indicating Jessie "and why are you both wet?" John sat Jessie on the bed and picked up the phone dialing a number, ignoring Trish for a moment.

"Hey get over here Jessie's had a breakdown" he said into the phone, he waited for an answer before hanging up. Trish came over and put her hand on John's shoulder, silently asking what was up. "That fuckjob of a lawyer Vince hired pushed her over the edge" John said quietly, his voice dripping with venom. Whoever John called knocked on the door then.

"Hey" Mark said coming through the door when John let him in. He looked over at Jessie, who had moved to laying on the bed, facing away from the others. He went and laid beside her, facing her. "Did you see the Viscera vs The Heartthrobs match too? I knew it was a bad idea to show that match. I tried telling them, of course by them I mean Randy and Vic you know not like it did any good..." Mark could see that his joking wasn't getting him anywhere so he turned serious. "What's wrong girlie. I mean I know this whole trial thing is just not the ideal situation but is there something else going on in that head of yours?"

"I have to see him again" Jessie said quietly. She blinked back tears and looked back at Mark, her gaze shaking his soul. He saw nothing but resolve and complete agony hiding behind the neutral gaze she had on her face. Her eyes betrayed everything she was feeling.

"Oh honey" Mark said putting his arm around Jessie's waist and pulling her to him. "Yes you have to see him again. But there will be alot of other people there too. It won't be like last time. You can have the last laugh in this Jessie" Mark said looking her right in the eyes and putting as much confidence in his voice as he could "you can go in there whenever it is that you're called to testify and you can look Josh in the eye and you can deliver the testimony that throws him into jail for a long, long time. Do you know what they do to guys like him in jail? It isn't pretty, isn't pretty at all. I can guarantee he will get what he deserves, if not in the sentencing then when he steps behind those steel bars". Jessie sighed and laid her head on Mark's chest.

"But what if he tries something? He's not exactly stable you know" Jessie said.

"Hon if he tries something then there will be nine guys and four women who will be ready to jump up and beat him" Mark said kissing Jessie's head. There was a knock on the door then and John went to answer it. Randy and Alexis stepped in and Randy came over and hugged Jessie immediately.

"Hey sweetie are you ok?" Randy asked, sitting beside Jessie. She nodded and sat up a bit.

"Yeah I just got overwhelmed I guess with everything with Mr. Stevens badgering me like he said that Josh's lawyer probably would" Jessie told Randy "plus I got a bit nervous about what all would happen when I have to testify and seeing Josh again and all".

"Let me teach you something" Randy said pulling Jessie over to sit by him "I had to learn this a bit when I started with Evolution and I'm going to teach you. It's the patented Evolution blocking of emotions with a confident look. All you do is put this look on your face" Randy did the look that he had been doing on tv for a while now, sealing off all emotion from his features and exuding confidence from every pore of his body. "Now you try" he instructed Jessie. She tried to give the same look he gave but failed and Randy dissolved in laughter. "No sweetie less constipation more aggravation". Jessie tried it again and Randy nodded "better" he said "but keep working on it a bit. By the time you testify you can give the look to Josh and make him mess his pants" Jessie laughed at Randy and nodded. They all stayed in John's room talking a while before retiring to their own rooms for the night, Jessie going across the hall to her room she was sharing with Marc. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12.

Jessie woke up the next morning by Marc shaking her "come on dear come on wake up, up we go" he said pulling her up "Good Lord is this what your dad goes through every morning?" Jessie looked at him oddly "I've been trying for 15 minutes to wake you up." Jessie nodded and stumbled out of bed. She went over to her bag and picked out a white button up shirt that was made of a soft shimmery material, a black skirt that came to right above her knees, some white chunky heeled boots, a black leather jacket, and a gold chain to help hold up the skirt. She took her clothes and went into the bathroom to take her shower.

After Jessie finished her shower and dressed she came out of the bathroom and saw everyone congregated in the room: Marc, John, Trish, Mark, Randy, Alexis, her uncles, her grandma and grampa and someone Jessie was kind of shocked to see, Maven but she remembered that he had been there when she was attacked at the gym so he probably had to testify. Jessie came out and made her way over to John, she needed her daddy at the moment. John saw where she was making a B-line for and held his arms open so she could step into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder "Ready?" he asked. Jessie nodded and pulled back. John took Jessie's hand in his and led the way out of the hotel room.

Jessie felt a weight settle on her shoulders as she stepped in the door of the courthouse. She knew in a matter of a half hour things would be starting and she knew she would be seeing Josh again. As everyone went to the waiting room to wait for the trial to start, Randy made his way over to Jessie "Did you practice the look?" He asked her. She nodded and gave her best to Randy. He studied her face a minute before nodding, satisfied. "Looks good, now all you gotta do is keep that look on your face when we go in there and you'll be ok" Jessie nodded and Randy hugged her and kissed her forehead, before going back over to Alexis.

Mr. Stevens walked in the door then and over to Jessie. John glared at the man a bit, still unhappy with how he handled things the day before and put his arm protectively over Jessie's shoulder. "Come on" Mr. Stevens said, motioning Jessie to follow him "We have to get into the courtroom" Jessie started following him, John right beside her his arm still around her shoulder. When he noticed John, Mr. Stevens turned abruptly toward him and said "I'm sorry only Jessie and I can go in right now, we have to meet with the other lawyer whose representing the defense and his client" John gazed at Mr. Stevens, not backing down a bit. Inside he was seething at the fact that this sleaze wanted Jessie to be around Josh without him there.

"She will be going nowhere without me or one of her many uncles escorting her" John said in an even tone, leaving no room for Stevens to object. He groaned in frustration, motioning Jessie AND John to follow him. They did so, John keeping his arm around Jessie. As they stepped through the door Jessie saw Josh standing there talking with his lawyer. As soon as they stepped in Josh looked over at Jessie, when their eyes locked, Jessie froze in place. "Put your look on" John whispered to Jessie, she shook herself off and put on the look. She walked confidently over to where Stevens was talking to Josh and his lawyer and she oozed 'don't fuck with me' from every pore. John was impressed, if he wasn't on her side he would have kept away from her.

"Jessie this is Matt Gallasky, he will be representing Josh" Gallasky held out his hand for Jessie to shake but Jessie brushed him off, casting a look toward him that said 'don't even'. He pulled his hand back, a sheepish look on his face. "Matt this is John Cena Jessie's father" Gallasky held his hand out for John to shake but was embarrassed again when John just looked at him with an 'are you kidding me?' look. "We want to let you know that a Mr..." Stevens looked at a list in front of him "Maven Huffman will be testifying first, followed by Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, then you Mr. Cena and then Jessie you will be called to the stand". Gallasky looked at Jessie when Stevens said she'd be testifying, looking for some sign of weakness or leeriness but he found none. Jessie kept the same look of confidence on her face simply nodding when Stevens looked at her. "Ok well then the trial will begin in about 10 minutes, people should start being let in any moment". As soon as these words were out of his lips, people started arriving and sitting down. John kissed Jessie on the forehead and made his way to his seat. Jessie then followed Stevens to the table where she would be sitting with him for the trial. She didn't turn around to look but could feel the people that were there for her, silently giving their support and strength to get through the trial.

The trial started then and Maven was called as the first witness. He went up to the bench and was sworn in. Maven sat and Stevens made his way up to begin questioning "Mr. Huffman, you were there for one of the three alleged times Mr. Springer had interactions with Miss Cena. Will you give us your account of what happened?"

"Well" Maven started "On the night you're talking about it was me and my friends Randy Orton and Mark Jindrak and Jessica Cena and we went to the gym to work out. I don't really know everything but Randy came over to me all of a sudden and was like 'Man, call the cops Jessie's in trouble'. I didn't know what he was talking about but before I could ask he sprinted off. Well I got out my cell phone and did as he asked. I thought it would be better to go ahead instead of waiting. After I made the call to the police I ran in the direction Randy went and saw him in the bathroom beating up Josh. Jessie was in the corner of the room, her shirt was torn completely in two and her pants were undone and Mark was comforting her. I went over and dragged Randy off of Josh and pulled him outside where the police took our statements".

"So it's in your opinion that Mr. Springer assaulted Ms. Cena and that Mr. Orton intercepted it before it could go any further, and that he assaulted Mr. Springer so that he could not harm Ms. Cena" Stevens asked Maven.

"That's correct" Maven said.

"No further questions" Stevens said sitting down. Gallasky stood up then and made his way over. He paced a second before speaking.

"Mr. Huffman you say that when you entered the bathroom you saw Mr. Orton assaulting Mr. Springer and Ms. Cena with her shirt torn. Am I correct?" at Maven's nod of confirmation he went on. "Ok so how do you know that it was Mr. Springer who assaulted Ms. Cena? Maybe it was your 'friend'" Gallasky used sarcasm when he said this and Maven had to fight not to hit him "who in fact assaulted Ms. Cena. Maybe he did it and put the blame on poor Mr. Springer".

"I have known Randy for about 4 years now Mr. Gallasky, I know what he is like and I know how he feels about Jessie and I know for a FACT that he would never even THINK about doing something like that to her or to any woman for that matter. He has more respect and integrity than that" Maven fought to keep his voice at a calm, even tone and not cuss out the slime ball lawyer.

"No further questions your honor" Gallasky said sitting down.

After Stevens decided not to cross examine Maven was allowed to sit down. Next Mark was called up to the stand by Stevens. He went up and was sworn in.

"Mr. Jindrak, you were also there the night of the gym incident we're you not?" Mark nodded "Ok so why don't you give us your account of what happened that night".

"Well I saw Randy sprint off after he talked to Maven so I went after him. I entered the bathroom and saw Randy beating up Josh and Jessie curled up in the corner across the room from them, my first instinct was to go and pull Randy off of Josh but I went with my gut and went over to Jessie to help her. I put my hand on her and she started screaming for her dad. I don't actually think she knew who I was or even if she was all there at the moment. But I stayed with her. I knew after a while that I needed to get her out of there so I picked her up even though she was out of it and kicking and screaming and took her out to the car. Once I got her in the car she calmed down a bit and laid in my arms, I could tell she was still in a shocked state because of what had happened though. She was quiet and seemed to be off in her own world". Mark looked down the entire time he was speaking.

"No further questions your honor" Stevens said, sitting down. Jessie almost looked at him weirdly. It was like he was setting everyone up to look like a fool in front of Gallasky. But she went along with it knowing that he didn't win countless cases for the WWE by looking like an idiot.

"Mr. Jindrak" Gallasky started, looking smug and cocky "I want to ask you. Your relationship with Ms. Cena, tell me about it. How do you feel about her?"

"I think of Jessie as a little sister, maybe even a daughter. I try to be there for her as much as I can" Gallasky interrupted Mark then.

"A daughter...Mr. Jindrak if you think of Ms. Cena as a daughter that would make you her father, correct? But she has a father, Mr. Cena is her father. Does your thinking of her as a daughter mean you believe that you need to take up the slack where Mr. Cena lacks in parenting his own child?" Mark looked shocked by the man's question.

"No, no that's not what I'm saying at all. I mean maybe John has made a few mistakes in some of the decisions he makes. He was new at this back then. He didn't know not to leave Jessie alone in a crowded mall. He didn't know how to read her reactions to see if she was masking something. He didn't know the warning signs of someone who was raped" Mark said. "That's why when I got the opportunity to cement my relationship with Jessie I told myself that I wouldn't make those mistakes that I would always be there for her if she needed me to be".

"Meaning the mistakes that Mr. Cena made and being there for her like Mr. Cena seemed to NOT be when all of these things arose right" before Mark could answer Gallasky looked up at the judge "no further questions your honor". Jessie wanted to jump up and smack Gallasky really hard but held back. She felt bad for Mark because she knew that he wasn't trying to come off as he had, but knew that Gallasky had done his job of painting Mark as this ruthless, overly cocky, control freak who wanted to take over things. She stole a glance back and saw that Alexis was silently fuming, leaning away from Mark who was sat beside her, and over toward Randy who looked as if he had been hit in the stomach. Her dad was looking off to the side of the court room; his gaze not meeting anyone's eyes, and Mark was looking down at the floor; Jessie saw drops falling from his face and knew it wasn't sweat.

"I'd like to call Mr. Randy Orton to the stand" Stevens said then. Jessie watched as Randy made his way to the stand, he looked ill. Gone was the confidence from his face, replaced with a look of utter insecurity. "Mr. Orton I want to start of by asking you about the first incident at the mall, when Ms. Cena claims to have met Mr. Springer. She was sitting at a fountain in the middle of the mall waiting on you, after she allegedly had a meeting with him. How was she acting? Did you think that something was up?"

"Umm well she seemed on edge. John walked up and said something to her and she jumped really badly and the T-shirt she had been looking at went flying through the air and landed several feet away. After that she seemed jittery and almost shut off from everything''. Randy shifted uncomfortably and Stevens nodded.

"After that, she was allegedly raped by Mr. Springer in the same mall in a bathroom stall. What about that? How did she act after she came back from the bathroom?" Randy licked his lips a bit and leaned forward, Jessie couldn't see it, but knew he was tapping his foot.

"Well she seemed happy, upbeat. I mean it was a bit much, it was almost as if she was purposely trying to make us think nothing was wrong" Randy looked as if an epiphany hit him. He looked as if he understood a lot.

"Ms. Cena was at your house when she experienced a miscarriage. After this you and Mr. Cena had an argument when you returned to your house. Later on that night after Mr. Cena stormed out you went to bed, Mr. Cena returned and Ms. Cena was gone. Where had she gone and why hadn't you noticed?" Stevens looked Randy in the eye and Randy took a deep breath, knowing that he would relive the hardest night that he had ever been through.

"Well as for why I hadn't noticed that she left I'm not sure. I've always been a light sleeper and she had been in the bed with me so I don't really know. I was woken up in the middle of the night sometime by John, he asked me where Jessie was. I reached over to where she had been on the bed and didn't feel her there. I bolted up and asked John if she had been on the couch or in the spare bedroom. He said no. I then got up and we left to look for her. We spent a few hours looking around St. Louis. Finally we found her.." Randy trailed off, knowing what happened next and not wanting to go into it. "She was on a bridge, staring off into the water. We talked a bit about the miscarriage and all and then we went home and talked more about everything and then went to bed".

"No further questions" Stevens said sitting down. Jessie glared at Gallasky as he made his way up to the stands knowing that she was going to get pissed at him.

"Mr. Orton" he said "You had an argument that caused Mr. Cena to storm out angry at you. After that you hopped into bed with his 15 year old daughter, which later that night she left too. Going back a few weeks and you are involved in an incident that left one person bloodied and unconscious at the result of your violent rage, and there was a little girl there, torn t-shirt and opened pants. What happened Mr. Orton? Let me take a stab at it. You went in and tried advances on Ms. Cena. Mr. Springer came in and saw and broke it up, you got angry that your plans were ruined and you attacked him, leaving him unconscious is that what happened?" Jessie made a move to stand up, but Stevens put his hand on her arm, preventing it. He handed her a stress ball from his bag and she started squeezing it, wanting nothing more than to throw it and bean Gallasky upside the head. Alexis looked ready to kill also. John had moved down when Randy got up to testify, and he had his hand in hers rubbing his thumb lightly over her hand to keep her from jumping up and causing a scene. Mark almost put his hand on her shoulder but thought better of it, thinking that she was mad at him and would probably deck him. He had been decked by her before and had no inclination to be decked again, knowing that she wouldn't stop after one punch with the mood she was in.

"That's not what happened at all. Mr. Gallasky I think of Jessie as a little sister. I love her yes, but as a big brother would his little sister. I shared a bed with her the night of the argument because she was in pain from the miscarriage, and I didn't think it would be a good idea to leave her alone seeing as I would have had to sleep on the couch, because her father would want to sleep in the guest room. I didn't know how long he would be gone and I didn't know if I would be able to hear her yell from downstairs, if I was in a deep sleep, so yes I shared a bed with her. But it was NOT for romantical purposes. As for me being the one who assaulted her at the gym, I most certainly would not ever think of doing that to her, or to any other woman for that matter. I am a better person than that, Mr. Gallasky. I walked over to the door to the women's bathroom after Jessie had been gone a while, and I heard your client say 'well I guess I have to teach you a lesson'. I rushed in and saw Josh standing in front of Jessie, her shirt was torn in two and her pants had been unbuttoned, he was groping her and she was sobbing. I rushed in and knocked him off of her and started beating him. I was in a blind rage. I don't remember anything else but Maven pulling me off of Josh and outside. Then the police questioned us and determined I was not the one at fault and let me go". Randy was shaking he was so mad, but he controlled his temper. He didn't want Jessie's chances of winning the case to lessen. He was also extremely mad at himself because of the few bad decisions he felt he made.

"So there are no romantic feelings for Jessie where you are concerned? Look at her Mr. Orton, are you saying that you don't want to..." Gallasky was cut off by Stevens.

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR! Badgering the witness" the judge granted it and told Gallasky to either switch his line of questioning or let Randy sit down.

"No further questions your honor" Gallasky said. Randy made his way to sit down and he wouldn't meet Jessie's eyes as he passed by her. Jessie followed him with her eyes as he sat, and noticed Alexis rub his back and whisper something to him and he half-heartedly nodded his head in response.

"I want to call Mr. John Cena to the stand" Stevens said standing up. Jessie watched as her dad walked up to the stand and was sworn in. After that he sat down and Stevens started questioning him.

"Mr. Cena on the first occasion that your daughter and Mr. Springer crossed paths, she blocked off her emotions. How did you feel once you found out about everything that happened?" Stevens started off the questioning.

"Well I was mad of course. I couldn't believe everything that had been going on. I wanted to hurt him for hurting my little girl. But first and foremost I wanted to get her better. I wanted to make her ok again. I knew that Josh would get what was coming to him with this trial" John said evenly, he wanted to come across as calm and confident in what he was saying.

"Mr. Springer allegedly shot your daughter standing right outside your living room window. At close range he snuck up, watched you having a night to yourselves and then a shot rang out, piercing the calm reserve. Your daughter was shot in the back and was in a coma for two weeks. She woke up and had amnesia, and could not get around without the aid of a wheelchair for a while. Your thoughts?" the lawyer asked, motioning John to talk.

John took a deep breath and leaned forward, fidgeting slightly "well on the night she was shot, we had just gotten through watching a DVD that she liked and I was going to put in another one while she went to the bathroom. All of a sudden a shot rang out. I looked and saw Jessie lying on the ground. I dropped beside her and called her name a few times but I was afraid to touch her, afraid to hurt her anymore than she was. She was in a coma for 2 weeks. I stayed at her bedside religiously. I told myself that she would not wake up without me being right there, so I hardly ever left her bedside. Then she woke up and..." John trailed off, he could feel the emotions bubbling up and threatening to spill over. He took a deep breath and trudged on "and she didn't remember anything or anyone. It broke my heart. Every time that she looked at me like she would someone she passed on the street, I wanted to fall in the floor and cry till I had no more tears. It went on for about a week. I lived with the, the stranger for a week. Then all of a sudden I'm woken up by her wanting me to get her something for her back pains. She called me daddy and I knew she was back" John couldn't help the tear that escaped, he remembered everything that went on, it brought up everything that he felt and it was hard remembering.

"No further questions" Stevens said sitting back down. Jessie watched as Gallasky made his way up to question her daddy. She swore if he stepped over the line that she'd...

"Mr. Cena, it seems to me that you are inconspicuously absent from the scene every time something of importance happens to your daughter. If I had a daughter of my own, I think I would try and be there for her if something like this happened..." Gallasky was cut off by John who was really upset.

"I was there on the night of the last incident, as for the other two times I couldn't have known because she didn't tell me or act like anything was wrong" John said shortly.

"A good father would know. No further questions your honor" Gallasky said sitting down. John got off the stand, walking quickly to his seat.

'He's right' John thought to himself 'a good father WOULD know when their child was in trouble'.

'He's not right' Jessie thought to herself 'I have a great dad. He does love me and he does care for me and he is there for me. I can't believe I put daddy through all that though. I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to'. Jessie was snapped out of her thoughts as Stevens called her up to the stand. She stood up and slowly made the walk up there. She was sworn in and sat down. Jessie took a minute to look out at everyone who was there. John was looking at her with an encouraging smile. As were Trish, Alexis and her grandparents. Mark and Randy had their heads turned away, not meeting her gaze. Marc looked at her and crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, making Jessie smile faintly.

"Ms. Cena" Stevens started, causing Jessie's attention to turn to him "I am going to ask you one question. Tell us about everything that happened. Meeting Josh, the rape, him attempting to rape you again, the shooting and after effects from it. Tell us how you felt about everything don't leave anything out I want to hear it all. Don't be afraid of telling your emotions and feelings either let it all out." Jessie nodded and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Well I met Josh at the mall one night when my dad and Randy went to the gym, they dropped me off there. I was coming out of Hot Topic and literally bumped into him. I looked up and was speechless at how attractive he was. He seemed really nice, he called me gorgeous and flirted a bit. Then he asked if I wanted some company. I said sure. We walked around the mall a bit talking and having a great time. Then he asked me if I wanted to go somewhere more private. I thought maybe he meant the food court or something so I said yes. I regret that now. I should have said no, I should have...he lead me out to the back of the mall, there was a small sitting area there. We sat down, there was no one else there and I was a bit nervous about being all alone with him, but I brushed those thoughts aside.

"Josh looked at me and said I was very pretty. I went to say thank you and he kissed me. I felt a flash of panic because it was my first kiss, but I just let it go thinking that I should maybe enjoy it. Then he started...groping me" Jessie stopped and took a deep breath before continuing "He touched my breasts and my butt and stomach, I broke the kiss and told him that I had to go meet my dad. Josh kissed me on the neck and handed me a card with his number on it. I took it and rushed off to where my dad told me to meet him. I sat there a few minutes before my dad showed up. I was looking at my things to pass time, and to maybe calm down. I had a shirt in my hand when my dad started talking to me. I was so startled that I threw the shirt" Jessie laughed a bit, remembering the incident.

"After that I thought about Josh. I was uncomfortable with what happened but also I liked him, thought he was nice. I thought about maybe seeing him again but I wasn't sure" Jessie said, getting into the story. "The next day my dad said we were going to the mall to get some things for my room. I told my dad I was going to call my social worker Carol, but I called Josh" Jessie spared a glance at John and saw him take a deep breath and let it out, a shocked expression on his face. He saw her looking at him and mouthed 'it's ok' to her. Jessie wasn't entirely sure he felt that way, but took it for what it was worth and continued on with her story. "Well we got to the mall and picked out paint. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 12, when I said I'd meet him. So I told my dad I was going to the bathroom, and I met Josh outside..." Jessie stopped and took a shaky breath, knowing that the next part of the story would be the hardest to talk about. "He pulled me inside the bathroom and into the stall. He started taking his shirt off and I asked what he was doing, and he said something about a 'quickie'. I tried to tell him that I'd never done anything like that before, but he didn't listen...he" Jessie stopped to squelch a sob and continued on "he smacked me really hard. I fell back and hit my head on the side of the door. Then he took his clothes off and mine and he...he raped me. I'd never felt pain like that before. Not just the physical pain, but emotional too. He hurt me in a way that no one ever had" Jessie started crying then, and had to stop for a second. Stevens told her to take her time. Out in the audience Trish, Alexis and John's mother had tears streaming down their faces. John had his head in his hands and no one could tell if he too was crying or not. Randy and Mark had unreadable expressions on their faces but you could see unshed tears in their eyes. Marc shed one tear, his heart went out to the little girl. This was the first time he had heard the whole story, and it was much more than he originally thought.

"After he raped me, he kissed me and said thanks and left". Jessie sobbed a bit. "It was like I was something he used. Like I gave him a cheap thrill and he left me. It hurt. It hurt a lot. After that things were tense for me. I kept thinking about everything. It was so hard. I hoped I never saw him again. Then the next day my dad had to go out of town for his job, a signing or something I don't know. Then Mark and Maven called and were in town so they came to stay with Randy and me. I was a little nervous about being around them but I got over it. I reasoned that they wouldn't hurt me. The next day we stayed around the house most of the day then we went to a restaurant in Boston. I looked around the place as we we're sitting there, and saw Josh flirting with the hostess. I was shocked that he was there. He looked over and saw that I was there. He looked at me and grabbed his crotch and mouthed something like 'all for you'" out in the audience John pulled his hands away from his face and punched his leg, he was livid. He wanted nothing more than to jump Josh and beat the shit out of him. Trish reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. She hoped that it would calm him down so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"After we had dinner the guys wanted to go to the gym. I was kind of burned out of the mall, and I didn't want to run into Josh so I went with them. While they worked out I went on the treadmill thing. After a while I had to use the bathroom, so I went and told Randy. I went in and saw that it was pretty much empty. All of a sudden there was a hand covering my mouth. It was Josh. He said...he said 'don't fucking scream or I will kill you" Jessie sobbed a bit. "Josh said that he had been following me. Said that he knew where I was the entire time after our first meeting at the mall. He asked me if I had been 'banging' the guys because I was always around them. He said he had a slut for a girl and that he needed to teach me a lesson. After he said it, I closed my eyes. I expected something bad to happen. I started thinking of my daddy, and how I loved him and how I wished he was there so he could save me. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw Randy beating Josh up. I closed my eyes again not wanting to see. I felt hands on me. It was Mark, but I thought it was Josh. I kept screaming for my daddy but I knew he wasn't there. I knew he couldn't come. I pushed Mark away but he grabbed me up and took me out to the car. When we got there I gave up. I knew everything was going to go badly, so I just resigned myself to it. I felt like killing myself. I didn't want to live anymore. After that we went back to the house because I didn't want to go to the doctor without my daddy. Finally he got home, and I flung myself into his arms. As soon as I smelled him, felt his arms around me I felt better. I knew that I was ok. He took me to the doctor and found out everything. I hoped he wasn't disappointed in me, I still hope he isn't." Jessie meant for the last statement to be a thought but she said it out loud. She wanted to ask John but knew she couldn't. "I tried to stop everything, but I was in over my head..." Jessie sobbed more. "A few days later, I had an argument with my dad and went to St. Louis to stay with Randy a few days. I arrived one night and had a talk with him and all. I planned on leaving the next day. I woke up that morning and Randy was at the gym. He left a note saying that he made me some food and put it in the refrigerator. I went down and got the food, and I reached down to grab the apple juice from the bottom, and this pain just ripped through my stomach.

"I passed out and woke up in the hospital. The doctor came in and told me that I had a miscarriage. I thought that he was joking. How could I have had a miscarriage when I wasn't even pregnant? Then he showed me a chart for something and suddenly, I realized he couldn't have been joking, I just didn't know that I was in fact pregnant. When the realization hit me I just cried. I'd lost my baby, a baby I didn't even know I had growing inside me. Then I thought 'Jessie you're only 14 you have your whole life to have children.' I felt sadness for my lost baby. But then I don't know, I felt relieved that God had taken my baby. Because I don't know how I would have felt about it when it was born, ya know. Because it was made in a wrongful act and I just can't bare to think about the fact that I might have ended up hating my child, or maybe myself" Jessie trailed off then, thinking about the miscarriage and everything.

"What about after that Ms. Cena?" Stevens asked "When you were shot".

"Well, I had been sitting with my dad on the couch watching a movie. It went off and I told him to put another one in, while I went to the bathroom. Then this explosion happened and I felt this incredible pain in my lower back. I blacked out" Jessie started sobbing then, barely able to get the words out "I woke up and didn't know anybody. I didn't know..."Jessie couldn't talk anymore. She broke down sobbing, almost hyperventilating.

"Your honor I'd like to request a 20 minute recess" Stevens asked of the judge. Seeing the condition Jessie was in the judge granted it. Jessie got up out of the seat, and ran out of the courtroom. John rushed out after her, hoping to catch her before she went too far. He caught her right before she got down the hall. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhh" he said gently rocking her. "It's ok. It's ok. I love you. I'm not disappointed in you". John stood there, holding Jessie letting her cry and telling her over and over that he loved her, and he was proud of her for being as strong as she was. Trish came out then, and told them they had 2 minutes to get back inside.

"Trish" Jessie said, looking at the blonde woman she had begun thinking of as a big sister "will you fix my makeup before we go in?" John rolled his eyes jokingly, and kissed Jessie's forehead.

"Oh of course" Trish said taking some make up out of her bag. "I've learned to do quick touch ups. Backstage at shows you gotta be quick". True to her word in 30 seconds Trish had touched up Jessie's make up, and they were ready to head back in. Before Jessie went back up to the stand John hugged her tightly and told her he loved her.

"Ms. Cena" Gallasky said to her once the trial had restarted. "I want to tell you how it is that I see things. Someone else did this to you. I'm thinking that Mr. Orton did, but maybe it was someone else. I don't think it was, but who knows. The fact is you put strain on my client, causing his mental faculties to come crashing down to the floor. You forced him over the edge, causing him to get the gun he used to put a bullet in your back instead of you forgiving him for everything and putting the blame on the rightful person. You are making an innocent man go through much more than he should". Everyone who was there for Jessie was livid at Gallasky's words, and if it had been any other situation, he would have been beaten bloody by a gang of people.

To everyone's surprise Jessie laughed, she laughed and turned on the look that Randy taught her full force. "Mr. Gallasky you try to insinuate that a man I think of as a big brother did this unspeakable act to me. You try to drag his name through the mud and put the blame on him for a chance to make your client look innocent, but the fact is Mr. Gallasky, he isn't innocent. He is the one who did everything to me, and he is the one who should pay for this crime. Mr. Gallasky let me ask you something, do you have a daughter?" Gallasky shook his head. "No? If you did, how would you react if this had happened to her? You would want the guy murdered I expect. Mr. Gallasky what I went through is something many women go through all the time. And men like you say you understand. No offense, but there aren't many, if any reports of a man being raped by a woman".

John turned to Trish, a surprised look on his face "She's cutting a promo" he said quietly "she's doing a promo on him".

"And earlier you said that maybe I wanted everything Josh did to me. Did I want him to take my virginity from me, in a dirty stall in a public bathroom? Did I want him to slam me up against the stall, putting bruises all over my back? Did I want him to bruise my sides and legs with his grip? Did I ask for him to put the jagged scar that is on my back on me, by standing outside of my house and shooting me as I stood up to go to the bathroom, leaving me in a coma for two weeks only to wake up and not remember my family and loved ones? No Mr. Gallasky, I certainly did not want nor did I ask for any of those things. In fact I tried to get out of the situation many times throughout the course of it, the rape and abuse part that is. I said I did not want what was happening to happen very clearly. Yet it still did. Mr. Gallasky your client did something utterly wrong and very, very immoral and incomprehensible to many a mind, and Mr. Gallasky he needs to pay for those actions." After Jessie was done Gallasky looked pissed. He turned toward the judge.

"No further questions your honor" the judge nodded his head. Jessie went and sat beside Stevens. The judge looked thoughtful before speaking.

"I have heard all of the testimony. I've heard various bits of information and now I am expected to make a ruling. The one thing that is obvious is that despite Mr. Gallasky's efforts Mr. Springer's guilt is apparent. The bailiff informed you on what charges were being brought against you earlier, so on the charges of; two counts of assault, one count of rape, one count of attempted murder, I find you guilty on all charges. I sentence you to two consecutive life sentences without possibility of parole." The guards came and cuffed Josh he put up a struggle though.

"Wait" he yelled. "Wait, wait I had an accomplice. I had an accomplice". Everyone stopped in their tracks, shocked by his words. "It was Stacy" he said "Stacy Keibler." Everyone gasped, not knowing what to think.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Stacy stood up yelling, no one had even noticed her there. She took her hand out of her purse and held up a gun "I TRUSTED YOU!" she yelled, firing the gun. It hit Josh directly in the heart, killing him instantly. The guards started running toward her but she yelled out "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULD HAVE HAD JOHN, I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY!" she pointed the gun at Jessie, whose eyes widened in fright, she fired the gun and John who had been watching everything in shock, bolted and tackled Jessie to the ground. The shot hit him instead. By this time the guards had subdued Stacy and dragged her away from the room. Jessie looked at John who was laying, unconscious on the ground, blood pouring from the wound.

"Daddy" she whispered, she went to touch his face but was pulled away by Marc before she could, so that the paramedics could work on him. She turned in Marc's arms and sobbed on his shoulder. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Marc came back from talking to the doctor, a big smile on his face "the doctor said surgery went fine. They removed the bullet and he'll be ok. He'll be walking with a cane though for a while. You can teach him the tricks of the trade though right Jessie" Jessie gave a half-hearted nod and went back to staring at the floor. Marc looked at her sadly for a second before addressing everyone again "the doctor said we can see him in about an hour". Everyone began talking excitedly, except Jessie. She was sitting off to the side, staring at the floor lost in her thoughts.

'It's all my fault' Jessie thought to herself 'Stacy was right if I hadn't come along everyone would be happy right now. I should just leave, no one is gonna miss me they'll all be better off'. Jessie was brought out of her thoughts by a nurse coming in the room to tell everyone they can go see John. Everyone rushed off, not noticing that Jessie didn't follow. She got up and went over to the window, it was pitch black outside but Jessie could hear the rain pounding against the window and a low rumble of thunder. She had always loved thunderstorms, they made her feel alive. A song came to her mind and she started singing.

Never gone, never far In my heart is where you are Always close (always close), everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way Even though for now we've got to say goodbye I know you will be forever in my life (in my life, yeah) CREDIT TO BSB PLEASE DONT REPORT ME FOR USING THESE LYRICS

John looked up as everyone came into his room. He was still groggy from the anesthesia but was ready to get out of the hospital. He was sitting on the table, still in his clothes from the trial minus the jacket and his pants leg had been cut off by the doctors so that they could get to the wound. While he was waiting John had gotten hot so he unbuttoned a few buttons and rolled his sleeves up on his shirt. He kissed Trish who rushed over to him and embraced him and hugged his mom. He looked around, confused "whur's muh babygirl?"

Marc looked behind him "she must still be in the waiting room I'll go get her" he made as to leave the room but John stopped him.

"Nah man. I'll see her when we get to go for a ride in that thing" John said, pointing at a chair that his dad was sitting in.

"Uh, hon. I think you mean to point at that" Trish said gently, directing John's hand towards the wheelchair that Alexis was standing next too.

"Yeow, thas wha I said. She's jus prolly freuked from me gettin shot in der uh, whatever." John slurred, the grogginess kicking into effect.

"Thigh" Trish said gently.

"I'm moruva bres' man akshly" John said smiling cheekily. Trish blushed heavily and turned her head away. John's mother rolled her eyes and shook her head while everyone else in the room almost busted out laughing. A nurse came in then and told John he was free to go. He stood up and almost fell down again because his leg was still numbed so he wouldn't feel any pain from the bullet being removed. Maven and Marc rushed and caught him before he hit the floor "woah muh leg gaved out on meh" John said, looking down at his leg like it had turned green and started smoking. Maven and Marc guided him to the wheelchair, sitting him down in it gently. Once he was sitting Maven started pushing him out of the room.

Jessie was staring out of the window at the storm when she heard movement behind her. She turned around and saw John in a wheelchair being pushed by Maven, everyone else was making their way to the lobby "hey babygirl" John said once Jessie had turned around "red tuh go". Jessie nodded faintly "well den hop un. I wan' you tuh ride wimme. Jump on. Not thu bad leg though unless yuh wann' be mean an' hear me screm like a little girl". Jessie looked at him weirdly, not knowing why he was acting like he was.

"Meds" Maven said, noticing Jessie's look. She nodded.

"C'mon babgirl" John said, motioning her over with his hand "I tired an' red tuh go". Jessie slowly walked over to John and he pulled her down on his good leg. She put her feet above John's on the foot rest and Maven started rolling them down the hall to the elevator.

"One of you needs to lose some weight" Maven joked, acting like the effort of pushing the wheelchair was huge.

"You jus' nid tuh workout more" John said looking back at Maven. "I min yuh need guns like dese" John said flexing his arms, Jessie almost fell off his lap at the movement but Maven caught her before she did. "Sorr' babgirl" John said looking sheepish "I'll be good now" and he put his arms around Jessie's waist to keep her steady.

After John was let out of the hospital most everyone decided to go back to West Newbury, Randy and Mark stayed back though because they were still upset because of what happened at the trial. On the way home John was a nuisance to everyone in the SUV. He kept singing songs like the ABC song, Hakuna Matata, Sesame Street's theme song, and It's A Small World. John's brothers kept threatening him, even going as far as to say they'd burn all his Hip Hop albums, but he said he'd buy more and kept right on singing. Finally Trish started making out with him to shut him up.

Marc looked back from his position in the passenger seat to Jessie who was sat all the way in the back to see her reaction to her fathers antics but she had her headphones on, head leaning against the window. Marc thought he saw a few tears making their way down Jessie's face but couldn't tell for sure. They finally got to John's house and everyone was glad to be out of the SUV. Jessie got out and walked hurriedly into the house. Marc was going to go after her but Sean stopped him so he could help him get John out of the SUV. Once John was out and inside Marc again was going to go check on Jessie but John pulled him down beside him on the couch. "You memmer when we did dat zb? Man dat waz zum fun shit dere man. Oh man is Jessie hur? I dint meanna cuss". Marc rolled his eyes.

"She's upstairs" he said.

"Oh dat's good. I bet she's like real tird from da tril an' shit" John said nodding. John kept Marc beside him a little while, doing the drunken rambling thing. Marc kept his mind on Jessie and what he saw in the car. He didn't want to worry John with it especially with his mind fuzzy on pain medication but he made up his mind to go check on Jessie as soon as he could get away from John. Finally after about 1/2 an hour the medication got to John and he dropped like a fly. Marc snuck up upstairs saying that he had to go to the bathroom, really he was going to go check on Jessie. He walked up to her room and knocked on the door. When he didn't get a response he opened the door, expecting to see her asleep or something. He got shocked when he didn't see her, Marc looked over at the window and noticed it was open and rain was spilling in. He went and closed it. He slowly made his way downstairs thinking what he could do. He sat down on the couch thinking, pushing at John when he turned in his sleep and kicked Marc in the stomach. Marc was startled when Jessie's puppy, Muffin, hopped up on the couch and snuggled up on John's chest. Trish cooed at the scene saying it was 'the cutest thing' she had 'ever saw'.

"I'm hungry" Alexis spoke up suddenly. Trish, who was sitting beside her laughed.

"Hun you're pregnant and eating for two I'm not surprised" Alexis hit her with a cushion that was lying on the couch. "HEY! I was about to say I'm hungry too though. Last time I ate anything was this morning and it was only a bagel and small coffee".

"I'll go get us something" Marc spoke up when everyone else made comments about being hungry. "Sean and Maven can come with me" both Sean and Maven were startled a bit when Marc suggest they come but both shrugged and stood up with Marc. As they were going out Marc pulled them to the kitchen "Jessie's gone" he said "I went up to her room and looked in on her and she wasn't in there she snuck out the window". Both Maven and Sean were shocked at Marc's words. "Here's the deal" Marc said taking out his keyring and taking a key off of it. He handed it to Maven before speaking again "there's the key to John's car. Go to a few places and see if you can find her. Sean and I will go and get some food and bring it back here we'll make up a story that you met up with an old friend and stayed to have a few beers with them" Maven nodded and ran to John's car. He started it and drove off. Alexis, who had been on her way to get a soda and overheard the conversation came into the kitchen then.

"She's gone?" Alexis asked of Marc. Marc nodded sadly "oh man. Well I'll keep Trish occupied while Maven's out looking. When Maven finds her tell him to sneak her in the way she snuck out and I'll talk to her when she gets back and see if I can find out what's up. I'm thinking this one needs a woman's touch". The three guys nodded, leaving the house. Sean and Marc got in the SUV and took off to get some food, each worried about Jessie.

Jessie walked down the street and a hurried pace, the cold and rain were chilling her to the bone and her legs were starting to ache and become numb. She looked ahead and saw the train station that she had arrived at when she first got to West Newbury up ahead. She took off running and hurried inside. It was empty except for the man at the counter, he looked up when Jessie entered "train's not running tonight".

"I know sir" Jessie said to the man "I just need a place to stay out of the rain for a bit". The man nodded and went back to the newspaper that was spread out on the desk in front of him. Jessie sat down on a bench and put down her backpack, opening it and taking out her portable CD player that had her Good Charlotte 'The Young and the Hopeless' CD in it. She put on the headphones and got lost in the music, listening to Joel Madden's voice which always had a soothing effect on her.

Maven had been driving around looking for Jessie for about an hour. He had been to many places but she hadn't turned up. He saw a train station up the road and decided to check there. He pulled up to the station and parked in a spot. He got out and ran inside, trying to avoid getting soaked. He stepped inside the door and shook himself off. He looked and saw Jessie sitting on a bench, listening to music. She was off in her own little world, bobbing her head to the music. Maven went and sat down beside her, looking at the window at the rain splashing on the pane with a pit-pat sound.

After a few minutes Jessie felt someone's presence beside her. She looked and saw Maven sitting there, looking out the window with a serene look on his face. Jessie took off her headphones and looked at the floor "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Been looking for you" Maven said "I got lucky and found you".

"Why you looking for me?" Jessie asked.

"Well because you went missing and I had to find you because if I didn't I have a lot of people who'd kick my butt" Maven said looking over at Jessie for the first time since he got there, she was wet and looked to be really cold even though she had on a thick RKO pullover.

"It's better this way" Jessie said, quietly. Maven looked at her, confused by her words.

"What do you mean it's better this way?" he asked "Jessie you leaving isn't going to make anything better. In fact it would probably be worse on everyone. You have alot of people who care for you, darlin''' Maven said looking Jessie in the eye "you got your dad who'd be heartbroken if you left, Trish would be right there with him cause you know she thinks of you as a little sister. Randy, he'd just be torn up if you left he loves you a whole lot. Mark, your uncles, your grandma and grandpa. Darlin', me, listen I know we haven't exactly been close but I like you Jessie. I think your a great girl and I'd miss you terribly if you left. What do you say? Let's go back and sneak you in and it'll be my, Marc's and Sean's little secret that you left" Jessie slowly nodded, not really wanting to go but knowing that Maven would never just leave her there. She followed Maven out to his car, they got in and Maven sped off to John's. Once they got there Maven turned to Jessie and said "just sneak back in the way you came in and everyone will be none the wiser to anything. Do you want me to bring you up something to eat?" Jessie shook her head, she wasn't hungry at all. Maven nodded and got out of the car, Jessie got out too and shimmied back up to her room. She changed out of her wet clothes and into a pair of flannel pj's. She snuggled up in her bed and just laid there.

Maven went in once he saw that Jessie was safely in her room. As he stepped through the door Trish looked up and asked "how was the talk with your friend?" Maven smiled nervously a bit before answering with a simple fine. He looked toward Marc and Sean when he knew no one was looking at him and looked upstairs and nodded to let them know Jessie was up there.

Alexis noticed the nod that Maven gave and knew Jessie was back in her room. She excused herself saying that she was going to the bathroom; she go up off the couch, pushing down her shirt when it rode up over her slightly protruding 3 month pregnant belly. She made her way upstairs then and to Jessie's room. She knocked on the door and heard Jessie call to come in. She walked in and smiled at her. Alexis sat on the bed beside Jessie "having a rough time huh?" she asked. Jessie simply shrugged her shoulders. "You know I know how you feel a bit. I mean that jerk of a lawyer that Josh had tried to make everyone that testified look like a bad guy but Jessie that's not true. You know it isn't".

"I know but if I had never been here than no one would be in the position they are. I mean look at Randy and Mark, they feel like crap because of what was said to them at MY trial. If I hadn't met Josh it wouldn't have happened. If I had never come here it wouldn't have happened" Jessie protested.

"Jessie everyone testified because they love you. We all do things we don't want to do for our loved ones because we love them. Its not a question of whether we want to do them or not we do them because we know it will mean alot to our loved ones. I mean do you really think I wanted to wear a sea foam green dress in Mark's wedding? No. I did it because he's my brother and his ex-wife asked me to. Then they got divorced. Oh I was happy about that believe me. I still had that dress, I burned it. I loved watching it burn too" Alexis smiled sadistically before continuing. "But honey you can't think like you are. Its not true people love you and want you in their life I promise and it wouldn't be easier on everyone if you weren't here".

"I'll believe you when everythings back to normal and it doesn't seem like people are alienating themselves from me" Jessie said, rolling over away from Alexis. Alexis got up and made her way down stairs.

"Ugh babies are pushing on my bladder something horrible" Alexis complained as she came back downstairs. She saw that John had woken up and seemed less medicated. She smiled and looked over at Marc.

"Will you take me back up to the hotel where my little boys are at? I wanna talk to them a bit and see if I can make them quit throwing a hissy fit" everyone laughed at Alexis and Marc agreed to drive her back.

Alexis walked down the hall of the hotel. She stopped when she got to the room Randy had been in. She knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting Randy opened it. "What are you doing back here?" he asked her. Alexis didn't answer though just simply pushed past him into the room. She walked over and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

"Hey come over to Randy's room" she said in a tone leaving no room for argument, hanging up. She then walked over and sat down on the bed. Randy looked at her like she had two heads but before he could say anything someone knocked on the door. He went and opened it, seeing Mark on the other side. Mark came in looking over at Alexis with a 'what' look. "I want to talk to the two of you" she said standing up. Mark and Randy sat down and looked at Alexis "are you two done throwing your little temper tantrum hissy fits? I mean oh my God I never knew I had loved ones that were such fucking drama queens. I just got through talking to Jessie. She ran away for a little while tonight. Know why? Hmm? Because of you two fucking idiots. She has it in her head that everyone would be better off without her in their lives. She mentioned you two specifically. She blames herself for what was said to you two and you aren't there to tell her any different. No you're here pouting because the mean lawyer hurt your feelings" Alexis put as much fake sympathy in her voice as she could muster. "Randy" she said looking at him "you aren't some sick, twisted child molester. You did EVERYTHING you did out of love for Jessie. And Mark" she looked at her brother "you AREN'T some weird, psycho lunatic dictator. Ok? So the two of you get yourselves together because you ARE leaving with me right now and we are going to John's and you two are going to make Jessie see that she is loved and needed and wanted or I will kick your asses so bad they will need dental records to identify you". Randy and Mark looked sheepish at Lexi's words.

"Man I feel like shit" Randy spoke up "I didn't know that Jessie would feel this way because of us" he looked over at Mark. "It's not her fault. Alexis is right we aren't bad men. We need to suck it up and get over it" Mark nodded.

"I agree. Now lets go and hug the shit outta Jessie and make her see the light" with that the 3 left, but not before Alexis could smack both of them really hard on the back of the head. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Randy, Mark and Alexis came through the door of John's house awhile later. Everyone was still in the place they were in when Alexis had left. John looked over at them and waved then gave a weird look as Randy and Mark started upstairs "where are you two going" he asked. Randy and Mark stopped in their tracks, looking suspicious. They knew that John hadn't been told about about Jessie running away and both were trying to think up something to tell him. Marc, who had been watching everything sighed, he knew that there was no way John would let it go so they had to tell him.

"Earlier" he said, gaining the attention of John and everyone else in the room "I went up to check on Jessie, she wasn't in her room". John looked like he was going to say something but Marc trudged on before he could "so while Sean and I were getting food Maven went out to look for her. He found her at the train station and brought her home, she snuck back up to her room".

"And you weren't going to tell me" John stated, clearly pissed off. He couldn't believe that they were just going to keep it a secret from him.

"John you were so messed up from the pain medication you were on, I thought it would be better to just find her and bring her back no harm done" Marc said, trying to calm down.

"Help me upstairs" John said "I wanna talk to her, see what's up".

"John" Randy said "I know what's up with her. It's because of Mark and I. She thought we were upset at her because of what Josh's lawyer said to us and all. Let us talk to her and straighten things out". John sighed and nodded.

"Alright but I want to talk to her after your done. I know she's probably upset about me being shot and I wanna talk to her about that" Randy and Mark nodded.

"Ok we'll come back down when we're done talking to her and carry your broke ass up there so you can talk to her" Randy joked with John. John flipped him off, laughing.

"Man my ass ain't broke, just punctured" Randy laughed and nodded. Randy and Mark then made their way upstairs to talk to Jessie. Randy walked up to the door and knocked.

"Can we come in" he asked Jessie, sticking his head in the door. She looked a bit surprised to see him but nodded slowly. Mark and Randy made their way in the room and sat down on Jessie's bed. It was quiet a few minutes, each of them not really knowing what to say.

"We heard you ran away earlier" Mark said finally. Jessie looked down at the bed cover and shrugged. "Why honey?"

"Easier on everyone" Jessie mumbled.

"How sweetie? How is it easier on everyone if you run away" Randy asked Jessie.

"Because, dad wouldn't have people hating him because I'm in his life. You guys wouldn't hate me for people thinking you're perverts and control freaks. It would just be simpler if I was gone from everyones lives. You know you didn't have this much drama going on before I got here. I just figure that I'll leave you alone, and things will go back to normal." Jessie put her head down and started tearing up. She didn't want to say what she said but she knew that it was true. Mark scooted over on the bed and lifted Jessie up into his lap. He gently lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Jessie we don't hate you" he said with conviction "that dipweed of a lawyer Josh had said what he did because he knew it would get to us. We acted how we did because it hurt our feelings and we couldn't just get over it like we should have. We didn't know that it would hurt you like it did honey. I'm sorry".

"We don't hate you sweetie. I can't even remember what my life was like before I met you that day. Your dad would be so lost if you just up and left him. I see how he gets whenever he talks about you, or when he's with you. Jessie, each and every one of us loves you, and would be empty without you in our lives." Jessie lifted her head and looked over at Randy when he said this.

"Really" she asked, tearfully. Randy smiled and pulled her over to him. Hugging her tightly to him.

"Really" he said, kissing her forehead. "Sweetie your kinda hot" he said, worriedly.

"Thanks" Jessie said smiling, cheekily. Randy gave her a dry look and turned to Mark.

"Feel her forehead" he told him. Mark leaned over and felt Jessie's forehead.

"She has a temp" he said "sweetie how long were you out in the rain".

"About 1/2 an hour I guess" Jessie said, leaning her head on Randy's chest. She was beginning to not feel good.

"Looks like you got yourself sick" Mark said. Jessie made a face.

"Your dad wanted to talk to you" Randy told Jessie. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Is he mad that I ran off" Jessie asked.

"No not that I could tell he just wants to talk to you about him getting shot and all and how the trial went I guess" Randy said, he knew John wasn't mad at Jessie for running off. John knew that Jessie didn't handle things well and had tendencies to run off.

"We'll go get him and bring him up" Mark said getting up. Randy put Jessie back on the bed and followed Mark out the door. A few minutes later Jessie heard Mark and Randy walking up the steps and John telling Randy to watch his hand because it was coming dangerously close to John's butt. They came through the door and the guys dropped John on the bed. He muttered something about kicking their butts and they left him alone with Jessie.

"Hey babygirl" John said to Jessie. She had her head down and wouldn't look at him. "You ran away huh?" Jessie still wouldn't look up at him "Honey I'm not mad if that's what your thinking. I'm not mad at all". Still Jessie kept her head down and wouldn't look at John. "Babygirl what is it? Please look at me". Jessie finally raised her head up and John saw that she had tears streaming down her face, she was taking shaky breaths and shaking badly. "Honey babygirl come here come here to daddy" Jessie crawled over and John pulled her in his lap, ignoring his aching thigh. He laid her head on his shoulder and let her cry for a few minutes. "What brought this on" he asked once she had calmed down somewhat. She took a few breaths to calm down some more before speaking.

"Why does Stacy hate me so bad?" Jessie asked with a shaky voice "how could she hate me when she doesn't even know me".

"Babygirl" John said, his heart was breaking. He had no idea that Jessie would be feeling like this. "She is very, very messed up ok. She has mental problems. None of what she did was your fault and you shouldn't worry over why she hates you or whatever ok? She wanted me. She was mad because Randy left her when he saw that she was a leech and she wanted to get at me to make up for it and she got mad because I fell in love with Trish, that's it".

"Ok" Jessie said, laying her head down on John's shoulder.

"How do you feel about daddy getting shot?" John asked Jessie. She shrugged a bit.

"I was scared when it happened. I mean I looked over and you were unconscious and blood was..." Jessie choked up then, unable to go on. John hugged her tightly to him. "And when you came out at the hospital and you were on those meds it made me think of..." Jessie took a deep breath before going on knowing that she needed to say what it was. "It made me think of when I was about 9 and my mom was dating this guy, Todd. He was a druggie. He was always doing drugs and he got like you were and it always scared me. He would always want to hug me too and have me sit in his lap when he was like that and when you wanted me to sit on yours I got scared".

"Babygirl, I'm sorry you had to go through that" John said, choking down his anger at that Todd guy "If I had known that, that happened I wouldn't have taken the medicine. I coulda dealt with the pain. And baby I'm sorry you had to see me all bloody and unconscious. I know it had to have been hard on you. But look at me I'm fine now. It takes alot to put me down and believe me there have been a lot of times things have tried". John made a mental vow to not take any more medication unless he was not gonna be around Jessie or absolutely couldn't stand the pain.

"Been a long life huh?" she asked, smiling.

"Did you just insinuate that I'm old" John asked, raising an eye brow.

"Well you ARE the oldest person in the house right now" Jessie said before John tickled her a bit. She screamed out uncle and he stopped.

"No I'm your daddy. Sean, Steve, Matt, Dan, Randy, Mark and Maven are your uncles" John said with a smile on his face. Jessie shook her head, laughing. "Besides I am NOT the oldest person in the house right now thank you very much your uncle Steve is right downstairs".

"He may be older but he doesn't look older" Jessie said bolting down the stairs before John could do anything. She flew into the living room and plopped down on Randy. He let out an oompf sound before looking at her.

"Hi" he said, smiling.

"Uncle Randy" Jessie said pitifully. "I don't feel good" she then proceded to throw up all over him. He had this grossed out look on his face and turned green a bit. Mark turned toward him laughing slightly.

"That, young Randall is what you got to look forward to in about 6 months" Alexis smacked Mark, trying to hid her own giggles.

"I want my daddy" Jessie said, beginning to cry. Marc and Sean went upstairs to bring him down. Randy tried his best to console Jessie without getting the mess on her. Marc and Sean came down with John then and sat him on the couch. Once he was seated he called Jessie over.

"Come here to daddy babygirl" he said. Jessie got up off of Randy's lap and went over to John, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying on his shoulder. "Aww honey its ok. Its ok shhhhh". Jessie laid on John for a while, while everyone sat around talking. It was going on 4 am and most of the people started to leave. Only Mark, Alexis, and Randy stayed. John looked down and saw that Jessie was asleep. He looked over to Mark and said "man if you don't wanna sleep on the couch you can crash with Jessie in her room. I'd rather you did anyway so if she gets sick sometime during the night she don't have to call for anyone". Mark nodded and went and picked Jessie up. He took her up to her room and laid her in bed. Once he saw that she was ok he went into the bathroom and changed. He got in bed and Jessie snuggled up to him. Mark smiled and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

Over in Trish and John's room John laid in bed in his boxers waiting for Trish to come out of the bathroom. He had a big bandage on his thigh and he was trying not to look at it. Trish came out then wearing a short, white, sheer nighty. John almost choked on his tongue. Trish got in bed and kissed John deeply "I'm glad your ok handsome".

"Go out with me" John said suddenly. Trish laughed and kissed him again.

"I am honey remember" she said laying down.

"No I mean on a date" John said putting his arm around Trish's waist "tomorrow. I'll plan it all out. I'll go to T's and get ready and you stay here. I'll have Mark stay with Jessie".

"Sounds fun" Trish said kissing John again "goodnight Handsome".

A/N The T that John refers to is Marc its a nickname short for Trademarc 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Mark woke up about noon the next day. Jessie was still asleep on his chest so he slowly moved out from under her and made his way downstairs. He saw Randy and Trish sitting at the table talking. "Hey" Trish said, noticing Mark step into the kitchen. He greeted her and got a glass of juice from the refrigerator, sitting down at the table.

"You guys are up early" he said, sipping slowly at his juice.

"Yeah we're not as lazy as some" Randy kidded Mark. Mark rolled his eyes goodnaturedly and drank down the rest of his juice.

"If you wanna go up and see if Jessie wants some breakfast I'll be cooking in like 10 minutes" Randy said looking at Mark "and if you don't mind waking up Lexi and I'll be up in a bit to help you get John down here". Mark nodded and made his way back upstairs. He stopped in on Alexis first, knowing that she would be difficult to wake up. He walked in and laughed at the sight; she was hanging off the bed, hair mussed up and stomach poking out of her shirt a bit. Mark went over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Boo Bear time to wake up" he said, shaking Alexis a bit. She smacked his arm away and rolled over "come on honey wake up greet the day".

"Greet this" Alexis mumbled, kicking Mark off the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"ALEXIS NICOLE JINDRAK GET UP!" Mark yelled, trying to sound like his dad. Alexis simply flipped him off. Mark growled and walked to the bathroom, he came back with a glass of cold water which he poored all over her. Alexis jumped up out of bed screaming. She looked at Mark, looking really pissed off. Mark's eyes widened and he went to run out of the room but Alexis was too fast. She tackled him to the floor, sitting on his chest. She started punching him as hard as she could. Mark attempted to block the blows but wasn't having much luck. Finally Randy thundered up the stairs, hearing the commotion. He saw Alexis on top of Mark and managed to pull her off and hold her back.

"What's going on here?" he asked them. Mark stood up, looking like nothing had happened.

"Just waking Alexis up" he said, before walking out of the room and toward Jessie's. He walked in and sat on the bed like he had with Alexis. "Jessie, hun, breakfast will be ready in a bit". Jessie opened her eyes and looked at Mark "hey hun you want breakfast this morning" Jessie nodded her head. "Ok well you can come downstairs, still not feeling better?" Jessie shook her head. "Ok well I'll carry ya downstairs if ya want, lemme go to the bathroom real quick and I'll be back" Mark went to walk out of the room and Jessie called out to him.

"Mark" she called out. He turned back to look at her. "Are those spiderman pj pants?" Mark gave her a dry look.

"Marcus bought 'em for me ok" he said with a laugh before going to the bathroom. He went and did his business and came back "ok Jessie girl let's go." Mark hoisted her up on him in a bridal carry fashion and carried her downstairs. Alexis looked up at Mark as he came into the kitchen and started laughing. Mark sat Jessie down at the Island in the middle of the kitchen and sat beside her, ignoring Alexis.

"You still have those?" Alexis gasped out between laughter. Mark looked at her evenly.

"What?" he asked, knowing what she meant but hoping she'd let it go.

"Those pants that you bought that day we were in--" Mark rushed over to Alexis, stuffing a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Have some protein hun its good for the baby" he said, sitting back down. Jessie looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Marcus huh?" she asked, Mark stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth too.

"Have some bacon hun, its good for sickness". Jessie laughed and chewed the bacon up. Mark and Randy then went up and got John, bringing him down to the kitchen. They sat him on the other side of Jessie, who had her head down on the counter and her arms crossed in front of her like she was cold.

"Still not feeling well babygirl?" John asked, feeling Jessie's forehead. Jessie shook her head. "Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight" John said, looking at Trish. Jessie looked over at him when he said this.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I was gonna take Trish on a date tonight but if you aren't feeling well..." Jessie cut him off before he could say anything else.

"No daddy go. Have fun have a good time. I'll be ok with whoever's staying with me" John looked at her warily.

"I dunno babygirl I mean your sick" Jessie cut him off again.

"Yeah I'm sick it won't change if your here or not. I'll be ok. It's just some bug or something" John looked contemplative a second before nodding finally. Then he looked over at Mark.

"Will you stay with her tonight? We shouldn't be out too late" Mark nodded, taking a drink of some juice. After brunch John had Randy drive him over to Marc's house so he could get ready.

"Man I'm so nervous" John said as he was sitting in Marc's room, about to get dressed. His cousin was getting out some shoes for John to wear and laughed when he heard what John said.

"Man its Trish, you've been going out with her for a while now why are you nervous?" John looked up at Marc as he came out of the closet, shoes in hand.

"I'm always nervous when Trish and I go out. I mean man we've had 6 dates, and already I've completely fallen for her. I mean hell she moved in with me man. That's serious stuff" John looked up at Marc "I think she's the one".

"Wow" Marc said, looking at John with an awed expression. "I can't believe your considering that already".

"I can't help it man. I think about her all the time. Everytime I see her she takes my breath away. I don't want her to slip through my fingers" John said, speaking straight from his heart. Everything he said was how he felt deep down inside.

Trish was running around her room trying to get ready. John would be there any minute and she still had to do her hair and finish putting on her make up. Alexis and Randy had left earlier going to the airport. They were going back to Randy's apartment for the last few days they had off before everyone had to go back to work. Mark was downstairs and she wasn't about to ask him for help and Jessie was sick. Trish sighed to herself, setting about doing her hair while trying to put on mascara at the same time.

A few minutes later Trish made her way downstairs. She had on a one shouldered sweater, black stretch pants, and black chunky boots. Her hair was curled around her face, framing it. Her make up was light and made her face glow with beauty. Trish had on a silver necklace John had given her on her birthday and a ring that had been her mother's before she died. It had her and Trish's birthstones on it and was a silver band. Trish walked down the stairs, gaining Mark and Jessie's attention as she reached the bottom.

"You look beautiful" Mark said looking up at Trish from the couch. Jessie glanced up and nodded, still looking a bit worse for wear. Trish came over and gave Jessie a hug, saying that she hoped she felt better soon. At that time there was a knock on the door. Trish took a deep, calming breath and went to answer it. John was on the other side, standing there with a cane helping hold him up. Trish thought he looked gorgeous. He was wearing a black vest and black dress pants with black dress shoes.

"You look beautiful" John said, looking Trish up and down. Trish looked over John's choice of attire for the evening, and had to fight back the urge to just let her knees give way right there.

"You look very nice yourself. You should dress like this more often, shows off your sensitive sexy side" Trish said, adding the last part with a light giggle.

"So you think I'm sexy, huh?" John questioned with a chuckle, as he led Trish out to his car, after calling into the house, and saying goodbye to Jessie and Mark.

"Of course I think you're sexy. I also think you're a few other delicious things too." Trish responded, with a mischievious smirk on her face. It was then she noticed John was having a bit of hard time getting used to walking with his cane. "Babe, are you sure you want to go out tonight? I mean, I don't want you to wear yourself out, and well, you and that cane just don't seem to want to get along" Trish said gently, trying not to laugh at the frustrated look that crossed John's brow.

"Yes, I want to be able to spend a night out with my gorgeous girl, and I don't care what this cane thinks, it's going to happen" John announced, tossing the cane into the back seat of the car, before gently easing himself into the drivers side.

"So Jessie wanna watch a movie?" he asked the girl, who was currently laying in his lap. She nodded "got any suggestions?".

"Scooby Doo 2" Jessie said "Daddy bought it for me and I haven't watched it yet". Mark nodded, getting up to put in the movie. The movie started and both he and Jessie got emersed in it.

Alexis was sitting on Randy's couch waiting on him to get back from the bathroom, eating nachos and sipping on a glass of rootbeer. She had gotten a video from her doctor that showed the birthing process and she and Randy were going to watch it. Finally Randy came out of the bathroom and Alexis hit the play button on the remote.

"This isn't too bad" Alexis said watching as the woman had a few contractions. It pained her but it didn't seem like the pain was that bad. Then all of a sudden the woman let out a huge scream. The doctor said she was dialated the full 10 centimeters and prepared to get the baby. The woman kept screaming and holding tightly to her husband's hand. "What the hell?" Alexis asked, getting freaked out by the video. Suddenly the baby's head started coming out of the woman's vagina and Alexis' eyes got wide "RANDY! Something that big can't come out of there!" she grabbed onto Randy's arm and squeezed. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled out, scaring Mollie who had been laying at their feet, when the baby started slowly coming out inch by inch. Finally the baby popped out and Alexis turned green, seeing as it was covered with red slime. "Randy I can't give birth" she told him "I just can't do it we can adopt". Randy smiled and kissed her.

"Baby its a bit too late for turning back" he said, gesturing to Alexis' protruding belly.

John pulled up to the spot that he and Trish would be having their date. He had put a blindfold on her as soon as they got into the car to have it be a surprise. He pulled the car over to a spot and parked before getting out and shutting the door. He got his cane out of the backseat and made his way over to the otherside, to Trish's door. John opened the door and took Trish's hand in his own, guiding her out of the car. He lead them along a beaten path to the spot that he had been seeking out. He sat Trish down and told her not to remove the blindfold until he told her to, then John made his way back to the car and retrieved the basket of things and blanket he stored in the back before making his way back to the spot that he left Trish. As he came upon her again John noticed, with a smile, that Trish had left her blindfold on. He announced his presence to Trish so she wouldn't become spooked by it before spreading out the blanket on the ground. John then put the basket on the blanket before taking Trish's hand again and leading her over to sit down on the blanket.

John sat down beside her and removed Trish's blindfold. Trish blinked a few times before looking around at her surroundings. John had brought her to a desserted lake area. The moonlight glinted off of the water making it glow like diamonds. The sky was a brilliant blue color, stars glittering in the clear night. She turned back to John who had a bright smile on his face "how'd you know about this place?" she asked, her voice full of wonder.

"That house" John said, pointing to a cabin across the lake "belongs to my uncle. He and his wife and kids are in Canada for a few months on vacation visiting his wife's family. He told us nephews that if we wanted to use the place we could just make sure we clean it up when we leave." Trish smiled, leaning over to kiss John. John kissed her back with intensity, his feelings for her pouring into the kiss. The moment however was broken by John's stomach grumbling. He pulled back, embarassment staining his cheeks, a sheepish smile on his face "I guess I'm hungry". Trish laughed and sat back.

"What have you got to eat?" she asked, hungry herself. John pulled the picnic basket over to him and sat it in his lap. He opened it and took out a few sandwiches wrapped in seran wrap and some cokes and bags of chips. He handed a coke, sandwich and bag of chips to Trish "what kind of sandwich is it" she asked, unwrapping it.

"Chicken salad" John said unwrapping his own and taking a big bite. Trish smiled in satisfaction and bit into her own, sighing in contentment. John and Trish sat in silence, enjoying each other's company and eating their food.

After they were finished John collected their trash and put it into the basket. He looked over and saw Trish shiver, he had to admit he was getting a bit cold himself "come on let's go to the cabin and build a fire". He stood up, with the help of the cane and lead Trish up the path to the cabin, being sure to bring the blanket and basket with them. John picked up the key out of the mailbox mounted to the side of the house and let them in. Trish looked around and gasped at the beauty of everything. It was mostly wood, the only exceptions being the rock fireplace and countertops of the kitchen that was off to the side of the living room. She followed John over to the fireplace, he pushed a button and Trish watched as a fire started roaring, putting off heat in the cold room. John then opened a door off to the side of the room and took out a blanket, much like the one he already had. "Let's go sit over here" John said motioning vaguely to the area in front of the fireplace. Trish followed John over where he spread one of the blankets on the floor. He sat down on the blanket and gestured for Trish to do the same.

Trish smiled and sat by John. When she was seated he pulled the other blanket over them. "I've had a nice time tonight Trish" John said staring into the fire. He felt very at peace, very content. "I haven't had as good a time on a date since Jessie's mom". Trish smiled, knowing that no one ever forgot their first love.

John turned Trish's face toward his, capturing her lips in a long tender kiss. Trish let herself enjoy the feelings that he was giving her before pulling back, looking straight into John's eyes. "Make love to me" she said, in a soft whisper. John needed no other initiative. He laid Trish back on the blanket. Softly kissing her again. He kissed her sensuously for a minute before moving down and trailing kisses along her neck and exposed collarbone. John stopped a second to take his vest off, giving Trish the sight of his bare upper torso to bask in. John then pulled Trish to a sitting position, taking off her top as well. He sat back, staring at her sitting in only her black lace bra and pants and momentarily wondered how he managed to have such a wonderful girlfriend. He then wrapped his arms around her, delving into her mouth and making them feel as one.

John took Trish's bra off, throwing it across the room. He took her heaving breasts in his hands and toyed with them making Trish weak with desire. John lowered his head and took a pertruding nipple and sucked on it gently, giving Trish wilder and more intense sensations. He then trailed his mouth down to the top of her pants, stopping momentarily to undo them and pull them down. She had on barely there black panties that made John feel more constricted in his own pants. John lowered his mouth to Trish's aching center, which was leaking her desire. He darted his tongue out, tasting her sweet nectar, lapping at it. Trish moaned and thrashed her body around, her senses barely there. "John" she managed to say through her desire.

"What is it baby?" John asked, looking up at Trish "tell me what you want". Trish looked down, locking eyes with him.

"Take me John" she moaned out. John needed no other invitation. He tugged off his shoes and pants and crawled up Trish's body, positioning himself at her entrance. He slipped on a condom before sliding slowly into her. Trish moaned as she felt John's member invading her velvet walls.

"Oh baby" John said feeling Trish's tightness around him. He started moving slowly, sending fireworks coursing through both of their bodies. Trish grabbed John's sides and her nails dug into his skin. Her long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper within her.

"John, Oh God" Trish gasped out, feeling the desire within her rising ever so slowly. John sped up his actions, sweat starting to form on his body. He leaned his head down and started lapping his tongue on her sweat covered body, licking her nipples, occasionally taking one in his mouth.

"Ah ah. Yes, oh God Trish. I'm close, so close baby. Do it. Come with me" John panted out, feeling the pleasure bubbling dangerously close to the top.

"Yes John, yes oh God, baby I'm there I'm there" Trish said feeling her orgasm ripping through her, sending white lightening touching the tips of her senses, leaving her unaware of her surroundings. John came soon after, feeling her walls cover around him tightly, massaging his raging manhood milking him of everything he had.

"I love you" John said, rolling off of Trish and pulling her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

"I love you too" she whispered.

John and Trish came into the house early in the morning. It was barely 2 am so they snuck in not wanting to wake anyone. They entered the living room and Trish let out a small "awwww". Mark and Jessie were asleep on the couch, Mark's arms wrapped protectively around Jessie's waist. John leaned down and shook Mark gently, trying not to wake up Jessie. Mark opened his eyes and looked up at John.

"Hey man how'd the date go?" he asked sitting up, Jessie still asleep on his chest.

"It went great" John said, looking over at Trish and smiling.

"That's good" Mark said "let me go put her up in her room and I'll come help you upstairs". Mark carried Jessie upstairs and tucked her in before coming back downstairs and scooping John up in his arms and carrying him upstairs.

"Oh Rhett" John said cooingly in a fake southern accent "you sweep me off my feet" Mark dropped John on his bed and left to go back to Jessie's room so he could go back to sleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"I still don't see why we have to visit your parents now" Alexis said from the passenger seat of Randy's blue Ferrari Spider. She had a white knuckled grip on the seatbelt and vowed to beg Randy's dad to drive her back to Randy's apartment. She also vowed to herself that she would never let Randy drive if she was with him especially after she had the babies.

"Hun we're in St. Louis and I've met your mom so its only fair that you meet my parents. It won't be that bad I swear. I told my mom about you being pregnant like after we got back together and she was so happy. 'My baby is having a baby of his own. I'm finally going to be a grandma'" Randy said imitating his mother. He pulled up into his parent's driveway and turned off the ignition. Alexis felt herself get pale when he turned the car off. Randy looked over at her and laughed "honey calm down its not like I'm asking you to walk into a den of tigers who haven't eaten in a week".

"You've already met and known my family before I even met you. I mean, we're engaged, and I'm having your kids, and I am just now going to meet your family. Maybe if you saw things from my prospective, you'd think before telling me to calm down and not worry. Oh and word of warning don't take me to a zoo while I'm pregnant" Alexis said before getting out of the car and slamming the door as hard as she could, knowing that it wouldn't make Randy very happy since he was (over)protective about his car.

"Be glad you are a girl and pregnant" Randy said through his teeth, coming to stand by Alexis. She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Bring it, bitch" she said doing the famous hand motions The Rock always did. "I ain't scared, ask Mark I've kicked his ass enough that he knows I won't back down from a fight". Randy rolled his eyes and pulled Alexis to the door.

"Do you know how much trouble I'd be in with my parents if I even jokingly raised my hand to you?" Randy asked her, knocking on the door. "Not that I would anyway cause its wrong" Randy got out before the door opened and Randy's mom stood on the other side, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Well don't just stand there come on in" she said pulling Randy by the arm inside. He laughed and walked in, pulling Alexis with him. She walked in, nervously looking around.

"Sweetie no need to look like a deer in headlights" Randy's mom told Alexis, seeing her look. "I'm Ellen, Randy's mother" Ellen stuck her hand out for Alexis to shake, and she did hoping that her palm wasn't sweating too much. A brunette, young girl came down from upstairs and smiled at Alexis, holding out her hand.

"I'm Michelle, Randy's sister" she said shaking Alexis' hand.

"I'm Alexis but I guess you probably already knew that" she said, knowing that Randy had talked about her to his family a few times. All of a sudden there was the sound of a door opening somewhere at the back of the house and Randy's dad, Bob and brother, Nathan walked into the living room.

"You must be Alexis" Bob said sticking out his hand "I'm Bob, that's my youngest Nathan" Nathan nodded his head in Alexis' direction as a greeting and sat by his mother.

"My family likes to shake hands" Randy said, smiling cheekily at Alexis "you'll get used to it".

"This coming from the boy who came home and stayed on the couch for a week because he caught the flu from a young fan by shaking their hand and wanted his mommy to fix him chicken soup all the time" Michelle spoke up from where she had been sat beside Alexis. Randy glared at her but didn't retort.

"I've been outside with Nathan cleaning up the grill" Bob said, breaking up the verbal confrontation "I thought we could eat some barbecue and eat outside since its so beautiful out today".

"That sounds nice" Alexis said to Bob. Everyone got up then and made their way outside. Bob was right it was beautiful out. There was a slight breeze and the sun was shining warmly. Bob and Randy navigated toward the grill, Ellen, Alexis, and Michelle went to a picnic table to talk and Nathan went and picked up a basketball and started dribbling it around in the grass.

"So Alexis" Ellen said, smiling "tell me about where you grew up. What was that like?"

"Well I was born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia. When I was really small I had some sleeping insomnia thing and my dad used to take me outside to look at the stars and tell me all these stories about the galaxies and constellations. Then when I was 11 my dad got a brain tumor. He died 6 weeks later because it was inoperable" Alexis looked sad for a minute before looking up at Ellen with a smile. "And its been my mom and my brother Mark ever since".

"What about how you and Randy met?" Michelle asked. Alexis smiled at the memory.

"I was backstage with my brother when he came into the locker room. I thought 'wow he looks even better in person than he does on tv' and we shook hands and it was like an electric bolt shot through me. I knew right then that he'd be my boyfriend. Then later on he asked me out and I accepted and we've had a great time ever since" Alexis left out the breakup part because it wasn't really important.

"So that's your girl" Bob said gesturing to Alexis with the spatula he was holding. He was wearing a red apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' and a white chefs hat.

"Yeah" Randy said, looking at Alexis with a smile playing on his lips. "That's the future mother of my children". Randy dazedly stared at Alexis, off in his own little world. When she felt eyes on her Alexis looked up. She saw Randy looking at her and smiled at him. He blew her a kiss and she pretended to catch it and place it on her lips.

"Foods ready" Bob called out, breaking the moment that Alexis and Randy had going. He took the pile of meat that he had grilled up and took it over to the table. Everyone started digging in. Alexis dipped one of her fries in ketchup. She held it up to Randy's lips.

"Here hun have a fry" she said cutely. Randy leaned away and looked at her with a semi-serious incredulous expression.

"Honey I'm kinda sorta allergic to ketchup" he said. Alexis' eyes got wide and she dropped the fry on the ground. She put a hand to her mouth and tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she gasped out, getting up and running inside.

"Shit" Randy said standing up.

"Son what was that about?" Bob asked, looking up at Randy with a confused expression.

Randy sighed and looked at his dad "Lexi was in an abusive relationship a while back. Her boyfriend once beat her up because she brought home some fish to eat and he was allergic to it. Now I gotta go find her". Randy then sprinted inside to find Alexis. Randy saw that the front door was open so he went toward it. He knew Alexis didn't leave because he had the key to the car in his pocket. He found her sitting on the front porch swing, swinging herself with her legs, staring out at the street in front. Alexis had tears silently running down her cheek and she looked miserable. Randy went and sat down beside her. Alexis took a shaky breath and spoke without looking at him.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly "are you mad?" Randy took Alexis' hand in his and made her look at him.

"Sweetheart there was no way you could have known that I was allergic to ketchup. Don't beat yourself up over it. I know it's hard for you to realize that I'm not going to hurt you over something like this, because of what has happened in the past. If I could, I'd go find this Drake guy and kick his ass for what he did to you." Randy kissed Alexis lightly on the lips before continuing. "Sweetie, you got to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. So you handed me a french fry that had ketchup on it. Big deal, I didn't eat it. It's like I already told you, you couldn't have known I was allergic to ketchup or anything. I love you, and I love those two children you are carrying right now. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"1556 Jackson Avenue" Alexis said from her position in Randy's arms. He pulled back and look at her with a confused expression. She giggled and explained "Drake's last known residence". Randy laughed and kissed Alexis on the forehead.

"OK next time we're in Atlanta I'll get Mark and John and we'll go kick his ass" Randy said "but now let's go back and eat. I'm starving. Hey I'll even let you feed me some fries, but not with ketchup maybe mayonnaise though" Alexis laughed and smacked Randy on the arm. Randy and Alexis went back out and finished eating. After dinner Randy's mom told everyone they were going inside to watch a movie.

"Let's watch Steel Magnolias mom" Michelle said, sitting on the loveseat.

"Ewww no way no chick flicks" Randy called out, making a face.

"I'd like to see that actually. It's been so long since I've saw it" Alexis said poking Randy. He poked her back in the stomach and she smacked him.

"One of your babies just kicked me when you did that" she said, smacking Randy again.

"Aww I sorry babies" Randy said, kissing Alexis' belly. "But mommy thinks daddy is going to watch a chick flick and we aren't huh lil man?"

"I'll have you know our daughter is on my side" Alexis said thumping Randy above the eyebrow making him screech like a little girl.

"That hurt" he said, poutingly. "You should make it up to me by saying we don't have to watch the chick flick".

"Randy if you don't side with me then you'll be sleeping on the couch" Alexis said threateningly. Randy's eyes widened and he sighed.

"Ok ok fine we can watch the chick flick" he said looking like a little kid who didn't get his way. Ellen smiled and put the movie in.

"Wimp" Bob said looking at his eldest son and shaking his head.

"Hey that couch is uncomfortable. Plus I can't sleep when Alexis isn't there" Randy said, putting his head down and blushing.

"Awww" Alexis said, wrapping her arms around Randy's shoulder and pulling him to her. He laughed and cuddled up to her.

M'Lynn: crying I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. screaming M'Lynn: I'm fine! I can jog all the way to Texas and back, but my daughter can't! She never could! Oh God! I am so mad I don't know what to do! I wanna know why! I wanna know why Shelby's life is over! I wanna know how that baby ever know how wonderful his mother was! Will he ever know what she went through for him! Oh God I wanna know why? Why? Lord, I wish I could understand! In a firm tone M'Lynn: No! No! No! It's not supposed to happen this way! I'm supposed to go first. I've always been ready to go first! I-I don't think I can take this! I-I don't think I can take this! I-I just wanna hit somebody 'til they feel as bad as I do! I just wanna hit something! I wanna hit it hard! continues sobbing Clairee: Here! Grabs Ouiser by the shoulder and positions her in front of M'Lynn Clairee: Hit this! Go ahead M'Lynn, slap her! Ouiser Boudreaux: Taken aback and confused Are you crazy? Clairee: Hit her! Ouiser Boudreaux: Are you high, Clairee? Truvy: In a frightened tone Clairee, have you lost your mind? Clairee: We'll sell t-shirts sayin' "I SLAPPED OUISER BOUDREAUX!" Hit her! Annelle: in a scared tone Ms. Clairee, enough! Clairee: Ouiser, this is your chance to do something for your fellow man! Knock her lights out, M'Lynn! Ouiser Boudreaux: snatches away Let go o' me! Clairee: M'LYNN, YOU JUST MISSED THE CHANCE OF A LIFETIME! HALF O' CHIQUAPIN PARISH'LL GIVE THEIR EYE-TEETH TO TAKE A WHACK O' OUISER!

At the end of the movie all of the women were sitting there crying. Bob and Nathan were sitting looking bored and Randy seemed to be staring at the wall. Alexis nudged his arm "baby will you go get me a drink".

"Yeah" Randy said clearing his throat "sure honey" he got up hurriedly and walked toward the kitchen, Lexi thought she saw him wipe at his eye but wasn't sure. Randy returned with a coke and handed the can to Alexis. It looked like he had washed his face but Alexis couldn't tell.

"Let's watch something different now. Put in Freddy vs. Jason" Randy told his mom. She rolled her eyes and put in the movie. Alexis sat sideways on the couch where she was leaning against Randy's side. He put his arm over her shoulder and put his hand on her stomach, his favorite place for it nowadays and did what he always did, started rubbing. After a while Alexis got bored of the movie and put her head on Randy's chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep inhailing Randy's cologne.

When the movie finished Randy looked at his watch "damn we need to go. It's going on 11 pm already".

"Looks like you'll be carrying your future bride" Bob said gesturing to Alexis. Randy looked down and smiled, seeing that Alexis was asleep. He stood up and carefully picked her up in his arms, making sure he had a good grip on her. He then said goodbye to his family before going back to his apartment with Alexis. He thought about what Alexis had said before and made a point to try and drive more carefully. He got them home in one piece and took Alexis up to bed. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17.

"Do you realize that this is going to be the first time I've properly been around your family?" Trish asked John from the passenger seat of the car. They were on their way to spend the day with John's family and Trish was extremely nervous.

"Hun don't worry they'll love you" John said patiently, taking Trish's hand in his own and giving it a kiss. "It's not like this is the first time you've met them or been around them ya know".

"John you can't count the trial and all. I didn't really properly speak to any of them. I spent most of my time talking to Alexis" Trish said, casting a semi worried look toward John.

"Trish don't worry Dad's family is the greatest" Jessie piped up from the back seat. Trish turned and gave a small smile to her, still not sure about everything. She was brought out of her thoughts by John pulling up into the drive and turning off the car.

"We're here" John said, smiling a perky smile and getting out of the car. Jessie got out of the car and ran inside ahead of John and Trish. She went to the back where she knew everyone would be and stepped out onto the back deck. She saw Sean bent over tying his shoe and decided to have a little fun. Jessie snuck up on him and jumped on his back. She had just gotten her grip when Sean yelled out and stood up, swinging his body around causing Jessie to almost fall off his back.

"UNCLE SEAN IT'S ME" Jessie yelled out, causing Sean to stop and look back at her over his shoulder. He bent down to let her off of his back, before turning around to look at her.

"Any particular reason you decided to jump on me?" Sean asked with a smile. Jessie shrugged and sat on the grass.

"Nope just saw the opportunity and jumped on it" she giggled at the end of her sentence and Sean rolled his eyes at her. At that moment John and Trish walked out to where everyone was.

"We're here" John yelled out making Trish blush because everyone turned to look at them.

"'Bout time man your little girls been here for about 10 minutes already" Marc called over to John from where he was setting up the bbq.

"I can't help that I'm a bum" John said gesturing to the cane he had been leaning heavily on.

"Always have been but what's your excuse for being late" Marc cracked. John acted like he was going to take his cane and hit Marc upside the head with it. Marc squealed girlishly and ran around to the other side of the grill, pretending to cower in fright.

"Trish come sit" Jessie said, motioning to where she was sitting on a picnic table, talking to Carol. Trish gulped and went to sit where Jessie had motioned.

"How are you dear?" Carol asked as Trish sat down "has my boy been treating you ok?"

"Yes ma'am" Trish said quietly "he's been treating me better than alot of my past boyfriends".

"Glad to hear it" Carol said, she then raised her voice "I'd hate to have to kick his butt". John looked over toward her as she said this, the picture of innocence etched on his face.

"Now ma" he said, hobbling his way over to where his mother was sat "you wouldn't further injure an already injured man now would you?" Carol stood up and kissed John's cheek, helping him to sit down beside her.

"How are you baby?" Carol asked John, he leaned his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm ok I guess. I mean other than this nagging injury that I can't wait to be well from I think things are going pretty well" John smiled up at Trish when he said this and she smiled back at him. He reached over and took Trish's hand in his, bringing it to his lips and softly kissing the palm.

"Burgers are up" Marc called out "I'll only fix plates for Jessie and John everyone else ya on ya own". John and Jessie called over their orders and Marc juggled their two plates plus his own over to the picnic table. He sat beside Jessie and she started telling him about something Muffin had done the night before.

"So Trish..." Carol said after everyone had been eating a few minutes "tell us about yourself and your life and all". Trish smiled at her and launched into the tale of her life, one she had told many times but never got tired of.

"See I told you it wouldn't be that bad" John told Trish with a smile on his face as he drove them home. They had stayed at his parents most of the day and night and were finally on their way home. Jessie was conked out in the backseat, the late hour making her tired. She had played around with her uncles until they all dropped.

"Yeah" Trish smiled "of course tomorrow you get to do it". John gulped and looked panicked, while Trish laughed at him. "Aww honey" Trish said kissing his cheek "it won't be that bad". John stuck his tongue out at her and continued driving, both of them content with the comfortable silence.

When they got home John carried Jessie up to her room to bed and he and Trish went to bed themselves, they were having to get up early to catch a flight to Toronto. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

John sat on the flight bouncing his knee in boredom and nervousness. They were on their way to Toronto and John and Jessie were meeting Trish's dad for the first time and John was about to collapse from the nerves that were running through him. Trish looked over and saw that John was nervous so she wrapped her arms around his and laid her head on his shoulder "baby calm down, its not like my dads an ex con or something". John laughed lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Hey now" he said "seems to me someone was a bit nervous meeting someone else's family yesterday". Trish blushed and shrugged a bit.

"Yeah but it wasn't as bad as I was thinking and its not gonna be as bad as what you're thinking either" John smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll take your word for it" he said, as Trish brought her lips up to his for a kiss. They were startled apart by a slight cough. They looked over and saw Jessie looking at them with an unamused look.

"Eww" she said simply, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Don't make me tickle you" John said flexing his fingers in her direction. Jessie shrieked and turned back to the movie she was watching, She's All That. John had bought it for her that morning at the airport gift shop telling her as long as he didn't have to watch it he was fine with her having it.

"John" Trish said, bringing John's attention back to her "I've told my dad all about you and Jessie, and he can't wait to meet you both I think he's really excited about it".

"Well at least I know that he knows about me and that I have a daughter" John said "that's about theonly thing about me he could dislike right off the bat".

"That and your baggy shorts" Trish said, as she was flipping through a magazine. John looked over at her in panic, Trish saw him out of the corner of her eye and laughed as she put the magazine down on her lap. "Honey I'm kidding" Trish calmed John's fears "my dad isn't that shallow. He'll get to know you then pass judgement on how he hates you". John mock glared at her and turned his head away.

"Aww baby I kidding" Trish said in a little kid voice. John smiled and leaned over to kiss her. When he pulled back he looked over at Jessie, almost expecting Jessie to say something about them kissing. But she was asleep, the movie still playing on the portable DVD player on her lap. John chuckled lightly and turned the movie off, putting up the portable DVD player. He kissed Jessie's forehead and asked a passing stewardess for a pillow and blanket which he put on her.

Trish made her way through the airport looking around for her father. John and Jessie were lagging behind a bit; Jessie cause she was still groggy from her nap, John because his nerves were kicking in again. Suddenly Trish let out a squeal and bolted into the crowd. John and Jessie followed and saw Trish embracing an older man. He was a couple of inches taller than her and had jet black hair that had patches of grey in it. Trish pulled back from the man and gestured toward Jessie and John "dad this is John my boyfriend and his daughter Jessie". John stepped up and shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir" John said, Trish could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too" Danny said "no need to look so nervous either, I'm a simple guy and as long as you make my daughter happy that's all that matters to me".

"I try to sir" John said, smiling at Trish.

"He succeeds" Trish said, not being able to break her gaze with John. Their moment was broken by Danny going over and shaking Jessie's hand.

"Hi I'm Danny" he said to her.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Jessie" Jessie replied.

"Cut the formalities" Danny told Jessie "call me Danny, I'm not old enough to be called sir yet" he said with a laugh "that goes for you too" Danny turned to John who nodded in confirmation.

After they left the airport Danny, Trish, John and Jessie went to Danny's house to settle in and eat dinner before the show that night. Danny fixed steaks, creamed potatoes, steamed vegetables, a chocolate cake, and strawberry and banana smoothies. The dinner was great and John remarked that if he had eaten anymore that when he took a bump on the mat he would explode.

When dinner was done Trish and Jessie went to do the dishes. "So whatcha think?" Trish asked Jessie as she washed a cup. Jessie looked at her in confusion "you know about my dad". Jessie clued in and thought about it for a second before answering.

"Well he's really nice" Jessie told Trish "I know that daddy was really nervous about meeting him and all because you mean so much to dad and I have to admit I'm glad that everything went as well as it did, not only for dad's sake, but for mine too because I really like that you and dad are together and I have come to think of you as a big sister, maybe even a mom even though its hard to think of anyone but my own mother as a mom. But I need a female role model in my life and you've kinda stepped into that role for me".

"Honey" Trish said to Jessie "I didn't mean to step on your mother's toes. I was just trying to be a good person for you to maybe..." Jessie then interrupted Trish.

"No Trish" Jessie said "you don't understand. It's a good thing that you've taken the role you have in my life. I need someone in that role".

"Oh" Trish said "I didn't know if that's what you meant".

"Yeah" Jessie said, giving Trish a hug "thank you for being you". Trish laughed a bit and hugged her back.

"I'll always be me" she told Jessie.

When they got to the show John and Trish saw that they'd be in a tag match against Christian and Victoria. They sat around talking for a bit with Danny and Jessie before John and Trish had to get ready for their match and go discuss it with Christian and Victoria. Jessie went with Danny and they got some merchandise and then went to find their seats.

The show started without the usual pyro since it was a house show and Eric Bischoff came down to the ring to rattle off the matches for the night. Shawn Michaels vs Eddie GuerreroRIP, Undertaker vs Kane, Big Show vs Snitsky in a no holds barred match, Batista vs Edge for the World Heavyweight Title, HHH and Ric Flair vs The Hurricane and Rosey, and the main event was John and Trish vs Christian and Victoria. Jessie sat and watched the matches, reacting out loud every once in a while. Most of the matches didn't interest her but Eddie vs Shawn and Taker vs Kane had her really interested. She loved all four men and screamed all through the matches. Finally the main event came, the intergender match up. John's music hit and the crowd went nuts, with Jessie screaming her lungs out. John came out in his usual energetic way and hyped up the crowd even more. He looked over toward Jessie and winked at her and held his hand to his heart. She mouthed 'I love you' to him and he nodded slightly, not being able to actually say it back since he was in front of the crowd. John's music cut off and Trish's came on and she came out doing her thing. She played to the crowd a bit and John helped her with taking off her coat. She smiled at him and the crowd went nuts at the exchange. Christian and Victoria came out then, the crowd booing loudly. They both shunned the crowd, throwing scathing looks to a few people. Christian saw Jessie sitting in the front row and winked at her, he came over and started mouthing off, talking about how since she was wearing a John shirt that she must be a fan and how John and Trish sucked and that they would lose the match. On the inside Jessie was laughing but she put a really pissed off look on her face. She started mouthing back and John slid out of the ring. He came over and pulled Christian around to face him.

John punched Christian and they started battling back and forth around the ring. In the ring the ref was busy as Trish and Victoria started going at it. Trish chick kicked Victoria in the ribs and sent her into the corner. She started punching her and the crowd counted the punches as she delivered. Trish got to 11 before Victoria flipped her off and began stomping on her. She then went to her corner and tagged in Christian. He came into the ring with a sick smile on his face, circling Trish before picking her up by the hair. Out in the crowd Jessie screamed her displeasure at what was going on. She was rooting for Trish to make the tag to her dad so he could get into the ring and show Christian who was boss. Finally after Christian had landed a few punches, John distracted the referee and Trish low blowed Christian. As Christian fell to the mat Trish leapt across the ring and the crowd went wild as she brushed John's hand in a tag. John came in and started in on Christian. They battled around the ring with John getting the upper hand and Christian feebly trying to take control. Victoria came into the ring and hit John on the back as he went for an FU on Christian. John staggered a bit and Trish came in and knocked Victoria out of the ring. John regained his footing and hit the FU on Christian and covered him to win the match.

After the match was over Trish and John celebrated with the crowd a bit and Trish went to get out of the ring. "Trish wait" John called, having gotten a microphone "I wanna talk to you a bit". Trish looked back at John and came back to the middle of the ring. The crowd went almost silent, wondering what was up. "Trish as you know we've been going out for quite a while now" the crowd gasped but still remained silent. "I'm spilling all kinds of stuff about my personal life but I don't care" John said, looking at the crowd a second before turning back toward Trish "Trish you were there for me through the toughest time I have ever been through. When Jessie was in a coma you stayed with me and helped me through it all. For a while I was afraid I was gonna lose my only daughter and you helped me stay positive". The crowd let out a bigger gasp when John revealed that he had a daughter but stayed quiet, eager to see where this was going. "Then with the trial and all you were my shoulder to cry on, and when I got shot you stayed with me" John stopped here, tears threatening to run down his face. He took a deep breath and trudged on. "I just wanna say that Trish the time I have spent with you is the best time I have ever had with any relationship I have ever had. Before the show I talked to your dad as you and Jessie washed dishes and asked him a question. He said yes" Trish looked at John weirdly and John dropped to one knee. The crowd went wild and Trish's eyes went wide. When the noise went down John began talking again "Trish I asked him if he would be willing to let his daughter have a different last name, Cena. He said yes, so Trish I guess all that's left is for you to say yes" John pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it up. He took the ring out and held it out to Trish. She reached out with a shaky hand and took it from him, looking at it. "So what do you say Trish?" John asked "don't keep us waiting". John laughed and pointed to the crowd, they were completely silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Yes" Trish said and John leapt to his feet and hugged Trish tightly, capturing her mouth in a soul shaking kiss. John pulled back and put the ring on Trish's finger, they kissed again and John played to the crowd. He caught sight of Jessie out of the corner of his eye, she was sitting with Danny and had tears rushing out of her eyes. When she saw that John was looking at her Jessie smiled. John smiled and got out of the ring. He went over and lifted Jessie over the barricade, Trish came out of the ring and stood beside them. Jessie hugged John tightly and then hugged Trish, taking her hand to see the ring. After they stood around celebrating a bit the three went to the back and the crowd started leaving. Danny came to the back after the crowd had diminished somewhat and hugged his daughter tightly, expressing his happiness that she had found a man that she loved that loved her back just as much. He shook John's hand and welcomed him to the family. After that Trish and John went to change and then the four left the arena. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

"God I'm so nervous" Alexis said as she fiddled in her seat. It was her and Randy's wedding day and shehad just put her dress on and her maid of honor, Trish, was doing her hair and make up. She and Randy had moved the wedding date up because Alexis was due to give birth in 3 months and she wanted to have the wedding before she had the babies. So over the course of a few weeks she and her maid of honor and brides maids had gotten everything that they needed while Randy and his best man and groomsmen got everything he needed together. They sat down and made final arrangements every night after Randy's matches for the wedding and had finally gotten it done. They individually made the calls and on June 17 they had their wedding day.

"Honey" Trish spoke up "why are you so nervous? I mean its not like its some big, ugly, hairy guy waiting for you at the altar; it's Randy. You know he loves you and you know that you love him".

"You're right Trish" Alexis said "thank you" she looked down at her hands and noticed, with a smile, that they had stopped shaking. 'Thank God I gave Trish the duty of being maid of honor' she thought to herself 'I never would be able to get through this day without her'. There was a knock on the door and Trish went to see who it was, she opened the door and Alexis saw in the mirror Mark stepping through it. Her eyes immediately welled with tears. Since her father had passed away Mark was going to walk her down the aisle, give her away, and do the father-daughter dance with her.

"Oh Boo Bear you look gorgeous" Mark said as he looked at her. Alexis got up out of her chair and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him "God it seems like just yesterday you were 7 and had a nightmare and came to sleep in my room". Alexis giggled a bit and nodded. "Ready to go? The weddings starting in just a few minutes" Alexis looked toward Trish to see if she was done with her hair and makeup. Trish nodded and Alexis looked toward Mark and nodded. He held out his arm for her to take and she did and he lead her out to the main hall. Trish picked up her boquet and stood in front of Alexis and Mark; in front of her were Jessie, Victoria and Alexis' little cousin Breanna who was flower girl. She was five and so adorable in her lavendar dress.

The music started and Breanna started making her way down the aisle, scattering the rose petals as she went. Alexis tried to see around everyone to the front but Mark made her look toward him. She playfully pouted and smiled at him. After Breanna had made it to the front Jessie made her way down then Victoria started making her way down, then Trish. After Trish had stepped through them the doors closed. It was a few moments then the bridal march started. Mark took her hand around the crook of his elbow and the two made their way down the aisle. Everyone was standing up and there were a few camera flashes. Alexis looked at the front and saw Randy standing there with John, who was his best man; Maven, Dave Batista and Mark's son, Marcus, who was ring bearer.

Randy watched as Alexis walked down the aisle with Mark, she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a white satin halter with a beaded lace bodice. It had a cathedral train that was embellished with beaded cut-out lace appliques and rosette adornments. White gloves were on her hands and stopped mid arm. She wanted to forgo the veil and settled on a silver scroll tiara with pear and rhinestone marquis. Her something new had came a few minutes before Mark had shown up, they were a gift from Randy. A necklace and earring set that were made of pearls. Randy couldn't stop looking at her. As they got to him Mark transferred her hand to Randy's. Everyone started sitting down as the music subsided.

"We are gathered together today to witness the exchanging of vows between Randall Keith Orton and Alexis Nicole Jindrak. Before we let them say their vows they have requested a special candle lighting ceremony in honor of those who could not be here today to witness this special occasion" with that Alexis and Randy stepped over to where there were 3 candles set up. One for her father and the other two for his grandparents who had passed away a year before. They lit the candles and the preacher lead everyone in a little prayer before continuing on with the ceremony. "Randall and Alexis have written their own vows. Randall...".

"Alexis" he started in a shaky breath, willing the tears not to stream down his face "when I first laid my eyes on you I knew that you would be the one I'd spend the rest of my life with. Your beauty blew me away and I soon found out that you had the brains, heart, and quick wit to complete the whole package. We haven't been together for a long time but I feel as if you are my soulmate. We are gathered together here in front of our loved ones to show our love for each other and I could not be happier. I want to say that I will do everything in my power to make sure that I am a good husband to you and a good father to our children. I promise to give my all in this marriage and uphold the vows we make to each other today. I love you" Randy reached over and wiped the tears from Alexis' eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his for a quick kiss.

"Alexis..." the preacher said simply. Alexis took a deep breath and began the vows she had spent many a night rehearsing in front of the mirror.

"Randy. When I first met you, I knew that I met the man I would spend the rest of my life with. You helped chip away at the wall I had built around me. You made me feel this love that I never thought I would feel. I am looking forward to our future together. When I first told Mark that I wanted to meet you, I wasn't sure what to expect. Who I met was someone who is loving, caring, and sensitive. I love everything about you. I've seen how you are with Jessie and Marcus, and I know you will be a great father to our children. I will do everything in my power to make sure that I'm a good wife to you and a good mother to our children. I promise to love and honor you for the rest of my life. I love you". This time Randy couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten in finding someone who loved him as much as Alexis did.

"Now we move on to the vows. Randall take Alexis' hand in yours and repeat after me" he waited until Randy had Alexis' hand in his and continued "I Randall Keith Orton..."

"I Randall Keith Orton..."

"Promise to love, honor, and cherish..."

"Promise to love, honor, and cherish..."

"As long as we both shall live..."

"As long as we both shall live..."

The preacher then turned to Alexis "Alexis repeat after me, I Alexis Nicole Jindrak..."

"I Alexis Nicole Jindrak..."

"Promise to love, honor, and cherish..."

"Promise to love, honor, and cherish..."

"As long as we both shall live..."

"As long as we both shall live..."

"Now may I have the rings" Trish and John handed the preacher the rings and he continued the ceremony "I place a blessing on these rings so that these two people shall never stray from the vows that they have made today in front of God and all the witnesses, I bless these rings in the hopes that Alexis and Randall live a long and happy life together and have all needs met". He then handed Alexis' ring to Randy "place the ring on her left finger and repeat after me" Randy put the ring on her finger "with this ring I thee wed..."

"With this ring I thee wed..."

The preacher then handed Alexis Randy's ring. "Repeat after me with this ring I thee wed..."

"With this ring I thee wed..."

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the preacher said before turning to Randy "you may kiss your bride" Randy pulled Alexis gently to him and kissed her softly. It was the most pure, soft, beautiful kiss either of them had shared and it topped off what had been a perfect ceremony. After their kiss Randy and Alexis walked back down the aisle and to the waiting limo that was taking them to the reception.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Randy Orton?" Randy asked Alexis as they sat in the limo on the way to the reception. He brought her hand up to his and kissed it softly.

"It feels really good" Alexis was practically beaming. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt as good as she did at that moment. The limo drove a few minutes and then arrived at the site for the reception. Randy and Alexis had decided to have it at the ballroom of the Hilton. It held a capacity of 1,000 people. Not that they invited that many to the wedding but it gave everyone they DID invite plenty of room to move around. "Oh wow Randy this place is gorgeous" Alexis said as they stepped into the ballroom. They let the wedding planner hire decorators to decorate it in the colors they chose. There were tables set up with white table cloths, vases of red roses sat in the middle of them and rose petals were scattered around. Each table had four black chairs with them. There were chandeliers giving off soft light and silk maroon sheets were hung as draperies on the windows, keeping out the natural sunlight from outside.

"Yes you are" Randy said smoothly, bending down to kiss Alexis. After they pulled apart everyone began arriving. They all looked around in awe at the decorations. Everyone was almost afraid to sit down, not wanting to mess up the tables. The mood was broken though by Marcus and Breanna running off to sit at the kids table that had been set up especially for them. Instead of a silk table cloth it was cotton and instead of real roses they were plastic. After the mood was broken everyone sat down. Waiters came out and served everyone a meal of chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, cooked carrots, and steamed broccoli. Everyone sat and ate as they made conversation, most of it centering around the wedding. After everyone had eaten the dj said it was time for the father-daughter dance. Alexis met up with Mark and they made their way to the dance floor. COPYRIGHT TO THE SINGER OF THIS SONG PLEASE DONT REPORT ME

From the moment I first held you And rocked you to sleep In my heart I knew A child is never yours to keep I knew one day you'd learn to fly But I never dreamed what I'd feel inside As I dance the last dance With my little girl And the first with the woman Who's found her place in the world I see the woman in you But for my whole life through You'll always be my little girl.

"Mark I can't believe you got them to play this" Alexis said, laying her head on his chest.

"Well Lexi, this was the song Dad would sing to you when you were little. I figured you'd want something close to him today" Mark replied, bringing Alexis' face up to meet his. When he did, he saw the tears already welled up in her eyes. Quickly wiping them away, the two continued dancing.

You wrapped me around you finger Your smile made me melt I wished so many times I would've told you what I felt From your first steps To sweet sixteen The rush of memories Feels like a dream As I dance the last dance With my little girl And the first with the woman Who's found her place in the world I see the woman in you But for my whole life through You'll always be my little girl I see the woman in you But for my whole life through You'll always be my little girl.

"I love you Mark. Thanks for always being there for me, and protecting me, even if I didn't always show it, I appreciated it" Alexis said, as the song came to and end and she stood on her tip toes, to give Mark a hug.

"I love you to Alexis. You've made us all so proud of you today, including Dad" Mark answered softly, returning the hug. After they danced the dj called for Randy and his mom to have a dance. Randy went over to his mother and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist.

You taught me everything And everything you've given me, I'll always keep it inside.  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah.  
There isn't anything or anyone that I can be,  
And it just wouldn't feel right,  
If I didn't have you by my side.  
You were there for me to love and care for me,  
When skies were grey.  
Whenever I was down,  
You were always there to comfort me.  
And no one else can be what you have been to me,  
You'll always be,  
You will always be the girl in my life for all times.  
Mama, Mama you know I love you,  
(Oh, you know I love you,  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart.  
Your love is like tears from the stars.  
Mama, I just want you to know Lovin' you is like food to my soul.

"I can't believe my baby boy is married, and having babies himself" Ellen said the tears gathering in her eyes, as she and Randy danced to the song that was picked out for them.

"Mom, don't start crying. You know I hate to see you cry, especially on what is a happy day" Randy said, trying to lighten the mood, while they were dancing.

"Someday, you'll understand why I'm crying. I'm happy for you, but it's just sad to see that you're not my baby anymore. You're all grown up now, and it's still hard to let go" Ellen said wiping away at the tears, before giving Randy a watery smile.

You're always down for me,  
Have always been around for me,  
Even when I was bad.  
You showed me right from my wrong,  
(Yes you did.  
And you took up for me,  
When everyone was downin' me,  
You always did understand,  
You gave me strength to go on.  
There was so many times Looking back when I was so afraid.  
And then you come to me and say to me I can face anything.  
And no one else can do What you have done for me.  
You'll always be You will always be the girl in my life.  
Mama, Mama you know I love you,  
(Oh, you know I love you,  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart.  
Your love is like tears from the stars.  
Mama, I just want you to know Lovin' you is like food to my soul.

"Thanks for always believing in me Mom. I mean, I know it was hard at times, but you never once doubted me" Randy said his eyes finally betraying him, as two rebel tears slowly fell down his cheeks.

"You're my son, and I could never doubt you. You have grown up into such a fine and decent young man. You have a beautiful new wife, and you're about to become a father yourself. This is another time, where I will not doubt that you're capable of standing on your own, and raising your family" Ellen told him, as the two shared one more hug, while the song finished in the background.

Never gonna go a day without you.  
Fills me up just thinking about you.  
I'll never go a day without my Mama.  
Mama, Mama you know I love you,  
(Oh, you know I love you,  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart.  
Your love is like tears from the stars.  
Mama, I just want you to know,  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul.

"Now ladies and gentlemen its time for the couple's first dance as man and wife" the dj said. Randy met Alexis on the dance floor and they seem to mold together as they danced their first dance as man and wife, two halves that had came together to make a whole.

Everytime our eyes meet.  
This feelin inside me Is almost more than I can take Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away I've never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better I want to spend the rest of my life With you by my side, forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby I'm amazed by you

"Randy, I never knew how a song could say so much about anyone. This song though, is so true about how I see myself with you" Alexis said, as the newly married couple shared their first dance as husband and wife, out on the dance floor in front of their family and friends.

"Lexi, I want you to know that I can not imagine spending my life with anyone but you and our kids. I've never been so in love with anyone, like I am with you" Randy said, placing a light kiss on her lips.

The smell of your skin The taste of your kiss The way you whisper in the dark Your hair all around me Baby your surround me You touch every place in my heart You know it feels like the first time, everytime I want to spend the whole night In your eyes I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better I want to spend the rest of my life With you by my side, forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby I'm amazed by you.

In a move that shocked Lexi, Randy quietly sang the ending chorus to her, while they finished dancing to their song.

"I love you Mrs. Orton" Randy said, smiling down at his new wife, and the future mother of his children.

"I love you too, Mr. Orton" Alexis' replied, smiling back up at him. The love they felt for each other, shining in both their eyes, to all that was there. After they pulled back Randy and Alexis heard everyone applauding them, they blushed and went to mingle. The dj started playing random songs everyone could dance to. Randy and Alexis went around and introduced each other to members of their family they hadn't met yet.

When I'm lost In the rain In your eyes I know I'll find the light To light my way When I'm scared Losing ground When my world is going crazy You can turn it all around And when I'm down You're there Pushing me to the top You're always there giving me all you got For a shield from the storm For a friend For a love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you

"Did you request this song on purpose?" Randy asked in a teasing voice, walking up behind Jessie. "I mean, if you wanted to dance with me, all you had to do was ask" He finished, when Jessie turned around to face him.

"Well if I would have known you were that easy, I would have" she giggled, walking out onto the dance floor with Randy.

"You remember when we first danced to this song? Man, it feels like ages ago, since that night" Randy said, holding Jessie close to him.

"Yeah, you really have been there for me through a lot. It's weird, I mean, just a little over 2 years ago I was a huge fan of yours. Now, it's weird saying that I know you, and seeing you getting married. You know how many hearts are breaking over this right now?" Jessie joked, fighting to keep the tears at bay.

When I lose The will to win I just reach for you And I can reach the sky again I can do Anything Cause your love is so amazing And you love inspires me And when I need a friend You're always on my side Giving me faith To get me through the night For a shield from the storm For a friend For the love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do I turn to you

"Sweetie, you know that you mean a lot to me. I know I've said this to you before, but I honestly can't remember what my life was like, before you showed up that day" Randy said, twirling Jessie around the dance floor.

"I know Randy. You mean a lot to me too. You're that big brother I never had; I mean you treat me just like a little sister. I'm really happy for you and Alexis. You both deserve to be happy for once, and your kids are going to have awesome parents. Just promise you won't forget about us" Jessie said, the tears now making their way down her face.

"Jessie girl, I could never forget about you. You'll still get to see my handsome face all the time, just like you do now. Maybe not as much, but I'll never just forget about you" Randy said, hugging her tightly to him, as a few tears managed to escape his own eyes as well.

For the arms to be my shelter Through all the rain For a truth that will never change For someone to lean on For a heart I can rely on through anything (You can rely on me)  
For the one who.  
I can turn to I turn to you For a shield from the storm For a friend For the love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you.

"I love you Randy" Jessie said simply, before hugging Randy once more around the waist, before letting go.

"I love you too sweetie" Randy replied, leaning down and kissing Jessie softly on the cheek. They shared another hug and pulled apart, Randy going to Alexis and Jessie going to mingle with people she knew. "Hey honey" Randy said coming up behind Alexis and putting his arms around her ample waist "ready to leave to go on our honey moon?" Alexis turned around in his arms, giving him a slow sensual kiss.

"Oh yes" she said softly "I still don't know why you won't tell me where we're going" Alexis whined as Randy lead them through the crowd.

"You're about to find out" Randy said "JOHN!" he called over to John who was dancing lightly with Trish, contented smiles on their faces. "I need those tickets now" John pulled back from Trish and reached in his coat pocket, pulling out two tickets. Randy took them from him and handed one to Alexis. She looked at it and squealed so loudly that a couple of people looked over at her.

"OH MY GOD RANDY!" she yelled excitedly "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO THE CARIBBEAN ISLANDS!" Randy smiled and lead Alexis out of the ballroom to the awaiting limo. The limo rode off into the night carrying the newlyweds to their destination paradise. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

"Was it 2:15 the flight was supposed to get in?" Trish asked John as they looked at the boards at the airport. It had been a week since Randy and Alexis had gotten married and they were there to pick them up.

"Yeah, that's what Randy told me when he called me yesterday, granted it was really staticy because he has a sucky cellphone but I'm like 95 sure he said 2:15" John said keeping an eye out for the announcement that the flight from the Caribbean Islands had gotten in.

"Well its late then" Trish said looking at her watch "cause it's 2:45". John made a face and went to sit down. His legs were starting to hurt from standing so long. Trish sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad Jessie decided to stay behind with Mark cause she would have been bored to death" John said putting his cheek on top of Trish's head and taking her hand in his. She laughed a bit and started rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Hell" Trish replied to him "I'm alot older and more used to airports than she is and I'm bored to death sitting here waiting on that damn plane". John picked his head up and looked at Trish with an overacted pout.

"You mean you're bored sitting here with me" John said in a pouty little kids voice "I thought you wuved me". Trish laughed a bit and kissed his lips, biting lightly on his bottom lip that was pertruding out as far as it could go.

"I do wuv you honeykins" Trish said to him "I just can't do anything to occupy my time, at least anything that I'd like to do anyway" Trish gave John a sexy look and he cursed the fact that he was in a crowded airport instead of at home in the privacy of their own bedroom where he could...

"Hey we're home" a voice brought John out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw a very pregnant Alexis holding hands with Randy, both of them looked alot tanner and both also had permasmiles on their faces. Randy was lugging most of the bags in his one hand and John wondered how he managed to make it without his arm breaking off. He stood up and took some of the bags from Randy while Trish and Alexis hugged.

"Damn man" John said as he loaded his arms with bags "did you come back with more than you went with?"

"Actually" Alexis said "we did. See we went to all these cute little shops and we got presents for everybody and" she turned to Trish "oh my God. Trish seriously they have the cutest little baby and kid clothes there I swear. We seriously have the kids clothed until they start to school". Randy laughed and came over to kiss Alexis, rubbing her belly that had seemed to grow quite a bit in the week they had been gone.

"Honey" he said "don't talk about school yet the babies aren't even born yet". Alexis laughed and nodded her head. The four left the airport, chatting about the couples trip to paradise the whole way back to the hotel.

"Man" Randy said as they stood in the elevator at the hotel "it really sucks that on my first day back from my honeymoon I have to get right back in the ring. It also sucks that I have sunburn all on my back and taking bumps tonight is gonna KILL me".

"Oh suck it up" John kidded him "I had to get back in the ring when my thigh wasn't 100 healed and yet I sucked it up and went on with the job, did I cry about it? Nooooo".

"Yeah but you had your girl tagging with you that night" Randy shot back "all you had to do was look across the ring and all the pain just went right away".

"Hey just bring Alexis out there" Trish laughed "that way your woman will be there and all you gotta do is look at her whenever the pain gets too bad". Alexis smacked Trish on the arm.

"No freakin' way" Alexis exclaimed "there's no way I'd go out there anyway but especially not with this" she put her hands on her stomach to prove her point "I can just read the sites now 'Randy Orton comes out with new fat valet, what the hell is he thinking?'"

"Aww honey" Randy said kissing her cheek "you're not fat, you're pregnant there's a difference. Also who cares what people say? I think you're absolutely gorgeous, pregnant or not".

"Yeah, yeah" Alexis said "I can't wait to get these babies out of me, I'm tired of having feet stomping the heck out of my bladder all the time". She turned toward Trish "be glad you aren't pregnant. These late night trips to the bathroom and all these weird cravings are reeking havoc on me. I mean pretzels and peanut butter, pizza and milk. Oh my God I swear I'm gonna have so much freaking weight to lose once I have these babies".

Randy sent her a lecherous look "I'm sure we can find some way to burn some calories". He bent to kiss her again and she pulled back from him.

"Yeah right" Alexis said, looking at him like he was crazy "after I have these babies sex will be scarce and a distant memory at times". Randy gave a mock look of shock and shook his head vigorously. Alexis laughed and shrugged like there was nothing she could do about it. The elevator stopped and the four got off and walked to the suite John had gotten for them. He walked in and heard screams coming from the living room. Everyone rushed that way and stopped in their tracks. Mark had Jessie pinned down on the floor and was tickling her as hard as he could, as she wiggled underneath him. She had tears of laughter streaming down her face and was trying to push him off.

"Oh Lord" John said dryly "what'd she do now?"

"I caught her trying to replace my hair gel with Nair" Mark said still tickling Jessie.

"Nair?" John asked "ok what'd you do to her then?"

"Nothing" Mark said, stopping his tickle torture on Jessie and trying to look innocent.

"That's so not true" Jessie managed to gasp out as she was trying to get her breath back "look" she got up off the floor and went into the other room. She was gone a few seconds and when she came back she was carrying Muffin, except instead of white and grey she was now green and grey.

"Mark" Trish exclaimed "oh my God, why'd you dye poor Muffin" Trish went over and took the small dog from Jessie. She looked her over and concluded that she was ok, just dyed green.

"It was an accident" Mark said "I was giving her a bath like SOMEONE was supposed to do" he cut a look at Jessie before continuing "and I had some koolaid, drinking it cause I was thirsty. It was that new green limeade, which by the way is really good. Anyway I had the cup sitting on the side of the tub and Muffin jumped up and knocked it into the tub and I tried to rinse her off and get her out before anything happened but I wasn't fast enough".

"Oh" Trish said "its just koolaid. Come on Jessie" she motioned to the girl "let's go scrub her, Jeff Hardy once dyed my hair with koolaid as a practical joke and it comes out with a good scrubbing" the two girls took the puppy into the bathroom and began working to return her to her original color.

"So" Mark said coming over and hugging his sister tightly to him "how was the honeymoon? Are you bigger? You also look darker". Alexis cut a hard look at Mark, going over to sit on the couch area, pulling a bag over to her and rifling through it.

"Yes for your information, Mark, I am bigger" she said in a clipped tone "your little niece and nephew have hardy appetites and I am eating for THREE stomachs and not just one thank you very much". Mark came and sat beside her, trying to put his arms around her in a hug. She smacked his arm and pushed him off the couch. "Get the hell away from me" she said as she kept rifling through the bag "I don't hug people who call me fat". Mark looked wide eyed at her and looked over at Randy who put his hands out.

"Don't look at me" he said "she hasn't gotten really pissed off at me yet and I have 2 and a half more months to keep it that way, which I plan on doing thank you very much" he went over and sat beside Alexis and put his hand on her thigh. "Honey what are you looking for?"

"All the presents we bought" she said, starting to pull items from the bag.

"Honey they aren't in that bag" Randy said gently. He walked over and grabbed another bag, bringing it over to the couch. He opened it up and took out several shopping bags.

"Oh" Alexis said "there they are. I wasn't looking in the right bag" she giggled and took the bags from Randy, opening them and rifling through them. She pulled out several items and wadded up the bags, throwing them on the floor. "John" she said looking up at John, a cute smile on her face "I got you this cute tank top, you can show off those arm muscles you got" she handed John the shirt and he unfolded it, studying it carefully. It was tie-dyed with the predominate color being red, on the chest it said Caribbean King in black cursive lettering. He smiled, trying to be convincing and thanked her for the shirt. He tucked it in his back pocket, thinking up ways to 'lose' it. Alexis then took out another shirt, handing it to Mark. He unfolded it and laughed when he read it.

"My sister went to the Caribbean on her honeymoon and all I got was this lousy shirt" he read out loud. Mark leaned over and hugged Alexis in thanks. Alexis also handed Mark a shirt she got for Victoria, it was black and had a toucan on the front and Caribbean Islands on under the bird. Mark had a passing thought of Victoria shoving the shirt down his throat when she saw it but thanked Alexis and promised to give it to her. Jessie and Trish came back at that moment, Jessie carrying Muffin who was wrapped in a large towel. Jessie gave her one final rubdown and sat her on the floor, the dog was back to her original colors of white and grey although if you looked really closely you could still see a green hue.

"Ohhhh girls I'm glad you're back I have presents" Alexis squealed handing each girl a bundle. Trish got earrings made out of coconut shells, a pink shirt much like the one for Victoria, and some booty shorts that made John's eyes light up. Jessie got a cute tank top that had a pineapple on the front and a hat that hat Caribbean Islands on the front. Both girls thanked Alexis for the gifts and put them to the side.

Muffin walked over and laid on John's foot as he stood in place. He looked down at the dog, a wry look on his face. "Why do you like me so much?" he asked her, reaching down to pick her up in his arms. Muffin licked his face a bit and he scowled "you know you're Jessie's dog, yet you want to spend alot of time with me. What's up with that?"

"She likes you daddy" Jessie giggled. John shifted Muffin closer to him, held against his chest and the dog promptly fell asleep.

"I guess she is kinda cute" he said, scratching Muffin behind the ears.

"Ooooooh wait til I tell the tabloids" Trish said "big, bad John Cena playing around with a girly fru fru dog". John shoved Muffin in Jessie's arms and pretended to brush hair off of his shirt. He cracked his knuckles a bit and bent down to tie his shoe.

"We gotta get going soon" John said, standing back up "I'm gonna go pee before we go" John left the room then, Trish and Jessie laughing at him.

"Gotta protect that macho image" Trish giggled, thinking that her fiancee was one of the funniest people about things. She sat down on the other side of Alexis and the two girls chatted while they waited for John to get back. When he did everyone left for the arena. The show that night went well, everyone cheering wildly for John and Trish who were again tagging against Randy and Torrie Wilson. John and Trish won the match with Trish getting the pin on Torrie after a chick kick while John kept Randy out of the ring so he couldn't break up the count. After the show everyone was tired so they just went back to the hotel and crashed. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

John was laying on the bed in their hotel room as Trish came out of the bathroom. She sat on the bed, a dazed look on her face "baby you ok?" John asked worriedly. She laid down and faced away from him. John put his hand on her arm, trying to gauge what could be wrong "honey are you in pain or something?" he tried again.

"I'm pregnant" Trish whispered softly. John's eyes widened when she said this, he almost asked her to repeat herself but he knew he had heard right. Trish sat up "I know this isn't exactly what we need now, seeing as we just got engaged and all but this is what's happened".

"Baby this is great" John said making Trish look at him "I love that you're pregnant. I mean I didn't get a chance to raise Jessie and now I can start again with the new baby" John took Trish's hand in his "baby we can do this. I mean I know you've always wanted a baby and I have too and I got Jessie but its not the same as having a baby and seeing it grow up and all. Trish, we're having a baby". John pulled Trish to him and hugged her tightly. Once Trish realized John was happy and all she hugged him back, tears of happiness making their way down her face. It seemed like their little family was now growing and both of them were ready for it.

"So do we tell people?" Trish asked John after they had been wrapped in silence for a little while. John looked at her in question "about the baby" she reiterated.

"Oh" John said "well Jessie we'll most definitely have to tell. Umm, Randy and Alexis probably. Everyone else can probably wait. OH and our families, duh" John smacked himself on the forehead and put a goofy expression on his face. Trish laughed and rubbed the spot he smacked lightly.

"Ok" Trish said softly. "I can't believe how well our lives are going ya know? I mean it seems like this past few months everything has pretty much sucked and now things are finally getting back to where it needs to be".

"I know what you mean" John said matching Trish's soft tone "I mean when Jessie came into my life I thought that everything would stay great, ya know? Then she met Josh and he fucked her life up really bad. She doesn't let on but she still has nightmares sometimes. I've walked by her room at night a few times and she'd be tossing and turning, moaning slightly. I've heard her mumble Josh's name, sometimes Stacy's. You know Trish I know its incredibly bad to say this but I hate them. I hate them because they took my little girls innocence. They took that childlike quality she had once upon a time. I mean she still acts the same now but her eyes don't sparkle if that makes any sense. She doesn't fully let herself enjoy things, doesn't let her guard completely down..."

"It'll take time honey" Trish said, stroking John's arm "I mean within a few months she went through a rape, being shot, having to testify at her rapists' trial, and seeing you get shot. That's a lot to go through. I would be surprised if she wasn't going through some kind of trauma with it".

"Should I have her see a therapist?" John asked Trish. Trish looked deep in thought for a second.

"Well you could mention it I think" Trish replied "but don't force it. If she wants to see a therapist then it has to be her decision. She may not need it though, some people just need to know that their loved ones are there for them. Sometimes talking to a loved one gets you further than talking to someone who charges $200 an hour".

"Yeah true" John said, he sat up and looked at Trish with a smile "so do you wanna break the news to everyone since their right outside?" Trish laughed and kissed John on the lips.

"Let's shower and dress first" she said "then we'll tackle telling the news". John's eyes lit up and he got a playful smile on his face.

"Oooh water play, sounds fun" Trish giggled and smacked his arm. Then the two of them went to get ready to face the day.

After Trish and John had showered and dressed they went out into the main living room area. Everyone else was already up and dressed. "Look who finally decided to get up" Mark said as the couple made their appearance.

"We've been up for a while thank ya very much" John said plopping down on the couch beside Jessie who was playing with Muffin in her lap. "Talking..." John left the statement open, giving Trish the opportunity to tell everyone the news.

"Yeah" Trish said quietly "I uh have something to tell all of you". Everyone looked over at her, each seemingly asking the same question of 'what' in their gazes. "Well I've been feeling kinda blah lately, sort of out of it I guess you could say and I now know why that is" she took a dramatic pause, gathering courage to finish the statement "I'm pregnant" she finished in a whisper, although everyone heard what she said anyway. The next few minutes where a blur of excitement. Everyone seemed to be talking at the same time, Jessie and Randy seemed to be hanging off John expressing how happy they were for him and Mark, Alexis and Victoria rushed over to Trish asking her so many questions it almost made her head spin.

"Woah hold on a minute" Trish called out, gaining everyone's attention "I still have to go to the doctor and make it official, those over the counter tests can be wrong sometimes" everyone conceded that she had a point and things calmed down a bit.

"I can't wait to have a little brother or sister" everyone looked at Jessie when she said this and she grinned sheepishly "sorry couldn't resist" she then turned to John "I sure hope your little boys can swim".

"...and irony smacks me in the face" John stated "I can remember saying almost that exact thing to my dad once when I wanted a little brother, three years later Dan was born. I'll also tell you what my dad told me 'my little boys swim fine, now drink your milk'".

"I don't have milk" Jessie said, smirking at him. John got up out of his seat and went to fix her a glass of milk. He brought it back and handed it to her. She laughed and drank some of it.

"So" John said, trying to get the attention off him and Trish for the moment "how'd the honeymoon go?"

"It was soooooo much fun" Alexis swooned. "The hotel was like this total fantasy place. It was nice. It had a big bed, complimentary champagne, and these greaaaaat big fluffy bathrobes that Randy wouldn't let me steal" she cut a sour look at Randy and he laughed at her.

"Honey" he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek "those would have costed me $2,000 each if I had swiped them from the hotel". Alexis looked at Randy with a look that clearly said 'so what'. He chuckled a bit and said "I'll buy you a bathrobe next time I get the chance to go shopping". Alexis smiled wildly, like a little kid who had been told they'd get to meet Superman.

Everyone sat around talking for the rest of the morning until they had to leave to go to the arena. Trish who had the night off decided to hang back at the hotel and watch tv, and Jessie who had her fill of backstage for the moment decided to stay with her. "So Jessie" Trish said "what's been up?" she was hoping to get Jessie to open up to her about what had been bothering her.

"Not much" Jessie said, "I...haven't really been sleeping well lately". Trish mentally cheered, there was her opening. She hoped that all those psychology classes she took when she was going to medical school paid off.

"Oh really" Trish feigned surprise "well sometimes I don't sleep well in hotels either, I miss my own bed".

"No" Jessie said almost hesitantly "its not that..."

"Well" Trish said "what is it then? I mean if you wanna talk about it..." Trish didn't want to pressure the girl, that was the last thing that needed to happen. It could cause Jessie to go off the deep end if she was close already.

"I guess I should" Jessie said, again almost hesitant about the whole thing "I have...dreams. Josh and Stacy are in them. I basically relive the whole scene in the courtroom except Stacy shoots everyone, well except me and when everyone's...dead Josh stands up and comes over to me and goes 'beautiful you made a big mistake trying to put me in jail, you're going to have to be punished' and he" Jessie took a deep breath, tears slowly beginning to trickle down her face "he rapes me over and over again and beats me up" Jessie choked on a sob but the dam that had been busted open and she had to get through it all "after that I wake up and usually stay awake the rest of the night".

"How long has this been going on?" Trish asked, wrapping her arm around Jessie to give her some comfort and strength to keep talking. Jessie looked at the ground where Muffin was playing with a chew toy, avoiding looking at Trish.

"Since the trial" she said quietly. Trish sighed heavily, feeling really sorry for the little girl who had seemed to have went through more than she should in her short lifetime. "That's not all..." Jessie spoke up. She looked Trish in the eye before speaking "can I trust you?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes of course you can" Trish said to Jessie, she'd do anything just about to make the girl open up to her and try to help her out.

"You...you can't tell daddy what I'm about to tell you" Jessie said "I just...I don't want him to think bad things about mom. I wanna say first though that I love my mom, I always will. Trish things weren't as good as everyone assumes they were with me and my mom. She had 3 jobs yes, and we were like ships passing in the night when I was going to school and all but...the weekends, they were really rough" Jessie stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath and gathering her courage to continue speaking. Trish started lightly rubbing Jessie's back in a feeble attempt to help her stay calm "mom was off work on all her jobs then. Sometimes she had dates. If so then she'd go out and be out until really early in the morning. I'd hear her come home since the apartment we lived in was really bad and the walls were thin. Sometimes she'd bring the guy in and...I'd hear them having sex in her room. She had a serious relationship when I was 9. The guys name was Todd. They stayed together for about 3 years I guess. I never liked Todd. He was a drug addict. He would be there at night when mom was at work and he never molested me or anything like that but he'd...act creepy. Like he'd make me sit in his lap and he'd tell me I'd be gorgeous when I grew up. I just always got a weird vibe from him. Todd finally died of an overdose. I was really happy but it upset mom really bad. She began...hitting me. For no reason at all. If I was in the room with her she'd find something to hit me about" Jessie started sobbing softly but she was determined to get through the story "after a while she got 'creative' with her beatings" Jessie pulled up the back of her shirt and about an inch from her gunshot scar there was a unique looking scar/bruise. It was at the waist of her pants, almost unnoticable unless you knew what to look for "that is from cigarettes. She'd burn me if she thought I needed a bigger punishment. She'd also lock me in my room for days at a time and just when I'd think I was about to die from starvation she let me out and give me some food" Trish had tears running down her face at this point, not being able to wrap her mind around the fact that anyone could put their daughter through what Jessie had been put through. She wouldn't even think of doing that to her own child, she unconsciously put a hand to her stomach. Almost as if she was trying to feel her baby inside of her. "That's about it..." Jessie said. "I know in my mind that I'm past it all I just can't let myself fully believe it ya know".

"Honey" Trish started "I...I dunno what to say. Why haven't you told John about any of this?"

"Because Trish" Jessie said looking at Trish "I don't want him to think any less of my mom. I mean she was his first love and he doesn't need to think anything less about her. I mean, Trish, my mom wasn't a bad person. I promise she wasn't. She just was stressed with Todd dying and her jobs and all. I mean I could have stayed out of her way and did as she asked me to more. She wouldn't have had to hit me then..." Trish couldn't believe what she had heard. She didn't know why Jessie was trying to justify the actions of a person who put her through what all she had. If it had been Trish she would despise the woman.

"Honey there was no reason that she..." Trish tried to get Jessie to understand what she was saying but Jessie interrupted her.

"Trish don't. Listen my mom was a good person up until that point. All I want to do is have the good memories to look back on and try to forget the bad ones. I mean what more can I go through? I think I'm at the point where it only gets better from here on out, and hey if I have a few more rough patches to go through then so be it" as Jessie finished her sentence the sound of someone coming in the front door was heard. John came in, Trish thought she saw tear tracks on his face but she wasn't sure.

"Daddy what are you doing back, the show can't be done?" John came and scooped Jessie up and sat down with her in his lap.

"They didn't need me so I thought I'd come back and spend some time with my two girls" Jessie laid her head down on John's shoulder and snuggled into his arms. She felt good whenever she was in his arms. Like the world couldn't hurt her like it had so many times before. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asked Jessie and Trish, they both nodded. He flipped through the tv, stopping on The Pacifier. He ordered the movie and they sat back to watch it, Jessie never leaving his arms. About 1/2 way through the movie John spoke quietly in Jessie's ear "honey you know if you ever need to tell me anything you can right?" Jessie nodded her head which was still on his shoulder and John felt that she was telling the truth.

Once the movie was over John saw that Jessie was asleep. It was only 8 pm but he carried her and put her in bed. Once he had her tucked in he came back out and sat beside Trish on the couch. He rubbed his face and when he pulled his hands away Trish saw that tears were making their way down his face. "I heard it all" he said softly, his voice cracking with emotion. "I came back about the time you said 'I mean if you want to talk about it' and heard everything said after that". John shuddered and sobbed softly "how could she do that to Jessie? I thought she was a good person I mean she seemed so nice..." John looked at Trish then and she almost cried when she saw his eyes. Complete heartbreak. "Trish I talked to her that night, I thought she was a good person. I didn't know that she'd..." Trish interrupted him by grabbing his arm softly. She brushed the tears from his eyes but it was no use, they kept coming anyway.

"Baby some people seem like good people on the outside but on the inside they aren't ya know. I mean you spent one night with the woman you had no idea that one day in the future she'd be abusing your daughter" John nodded his head and laid down in Trish's lap, both of them lost in their own thoughts but both thinking about the same thing, Jessie and all she had been through. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Alexis woke up to a sharp pain ripping through her stomach. She immediately knew she was in labor "it's not supposed to be for another month". She turned over and nudged Randy "Randy I'm in labor" Randy shot up and looked at Alexis, wide eyed.

"What? It's not time yet" he said dumbly, still half asleep.

"Oh really? Well the kids don't know that" Alexis said with her best smartass tone. Randy got up out of bed and put on some clothes, he then pulled Alexis out of bed and helped her downstairs. He guided her to the car, holding her hand the entire way.

Randy got to the hospital in record time. He had skimmed a few 'pink' lights and glided around a few vehicles he deemed moving too slowly and had made good time arriving. He helped Alexis out and to the waiting room. "My wife's having a baby" he yelled out, getting the attention of everyone within earshot. A nurse came over and helped him get Alexis into a wheelchair.

"Oh my God" Alexis said, as another contraction had ripped through her. Her doctor said she was at 8 centimeters already and it wouldn't be long before she would be ready to deliver the baby.

"It's ok sweetheart just breathe" Randy said wiping Alexis' face with a cool towel. She looked at him, reminding Randy of someone possessed. He was almost ready to see her head start spinning in circles.

"OH SHUT UP" she bellowed, startling Randy "YOU WE'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME INTO THIS! GO AWAY! GO CALL MARK! I WANT HIM HERE! HE WOULDN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Randy scurried out of the room and down the hall. He got to a payphone and put change in, dialing Mark's number.

"Hey man" Randy said when Mark answered. "Alexis is having the babies...Yeah we're at the hospital and she's asking, well more like demanding, that you be here". Mark said he was on his way and Randy hung up the phone. He walked back down the hall and back into the room with Alexis.

"You know Randy" she said through gritted teeth, in the midst of another contraction. "You are never getting near me again with your dick. You're going to have to cut it off before I even think about letting you get within five feet of me". Randy gulped, a wide eyed look on his face.

"Don't worry" a nurse whispered to him "all women are like this when they give birth, especially the ones that have multiple births it means they have to be in pain longer and that sucks for them". Randy nodded, still taken aback by how harsh Alexis was being.

"Alright Alexis I think we need to do a C-section. The babies are having a bit of difficulty coming out, plus they're early and that's not good either" both Randy and Alexis looked at the doctor in alarm when he said this.

"What do you mean doctor, will my babies be ok?" Randy asked, rushing up to the doctor.

"This is routine for multiple births" the doctor soothed Randy "we do a C-section when it looks like the mother's are going to have a hard time with the birth".

"What would happen if Alexis tried to deliver the babies naturally?" Randy asked, almost afraid to hear the answer but needing to know all the same.

"You don't want to know" the doctor said gravely. "Now Mr. Orton I hate to say it but you have to wait in the waiting room while the C-section is going on, we don't allow anyone else in the room. It shouldn't take more than an hour at the most though". Randy nodded, even though he really wanted to kick and scream and tell them they'd have to kill him before he'd leave Alexis' side. Instead though he went over and kissed her softly, whispering to her that it would be alright and in an hour they'd be the proud parents of a little boy and girl. Alexis nodded and gave Randy's hand one last squeeze before he left the room, slowly going toward the waiting room.

"Randy" Mark said, standing up from his seat "what are you doing out here? How's Alexis? Have the babies been born already?" Mark stopped his rapid fire questions when he saw that Randy was pale and looked like he had been punched in the stomach. "Randy? What is it man, come on you're scaring me". Instead of answering Mark, Randy dropped down on the floor, burying his face in his hands and crying for all he was worth. Mark dropped down next to him and hugged Randy to him, despite his desire to shake Randy and demand to know what was up. A few minutes later Randy still hadn't quit crying and John, Trish, and Jessie showed up. Mark was relieved that he had called them when he had left.

"What's wrong with him?" John asked gesturing to Randy "did something happen?"

"I...I dunno man" Mark replied to John's question "he's been like this for quite a few minutes now, I haven't been able to get anything out of him". To everyone's surprise Jessie sat down on the floor next to where Randy and Mark were sitting. She touched his arm and he looked up at her.

"What's going on Randy?" she asked him softly, he wiped his tears and took a deep breath.

"The doctor's doing a C-section on Lexi. He said that the babies are having trouble coming out and that with multiple births it was better to do a C-section" Randy finished his explaination and broke down again. Mark wasn't too far behind him, worried about his sister. Jessie wrapped her arms around Randy and Trish sat down beside Mark, both trying to comfort the guys. John didn't know what he could do so he went to the cafeteria to get coffee's, and in Jessie's case a hot chocolate.

After Randy and Mark calmed down everyone moved to some seats, it was also about this time John got back with the drinks. He handed everyone one and they all sat together, no one really talking everyone preoccupied with Alexis and how she was doing. After a little while Jessie moved over to the other side of the waiting room, away from everyone. John noticed the action and debated on whether or not he should go see what was wrong. Finally he decided to just go try and see if Jessie would talk to him.

"Hey baby girl" John said sitting down beside her "been one heck of a day so far hasn't it". Jessie nodded, not looking toward John. She had her head rested on one of her hands and seemed to be shaking a bit. "Honey" John asked, becoming concerned "what's wrong?"

"I can't lie to you anymore" Jessie said softly "there's something I need to tell you..." John knew where this was going so he decided to stop Jessie before she got emotional.

"Baby girl I know" Jessie looked startled and John went on "I heard everything you told Trish. I can't say I'm not disappointed or that it doesn't make me think of your mom in a different way because it does. I mean I loved your mom I really did and to hear that she treated our daughter like crap hurts me. It makes me feel like somehow it was my fault, I mean I know there was no way of me knowing all of that but I still feel that way. All I want to do now is make sure you have the best life possible" Jessie reached over and hugged John.

"You do" she whispered.

"Come on" John said standing up "let's go rejoin everyone. I'll let you sit on my lap. You look tired anyway and maybe you can get some sleep" Jessie nodded and followed John back across the room. She sat in his lap when he sat down and he covered her up with his jacket. Within minutes she was asleep again, having had another rough night the night before.

About an hour and a half later the doctor Randy had seen in with Alexis earlier came into the room. He was still in his scrubs and looked stoic. Everyone stood up, except John because he had Jessie in his lap, looking at the doctor in anticipation.

"Well" the doctor started "mother and babies are as good as can be expected considering the circumstances she was under. Alexis is still under the anesthesia and she'll be sore for about 6 weeks while the stitches do their job and heal the area. You're little girl is really small, her lungs aren't fully developed yet and she's gonna be put on a breathing machine to help her breathe. Other complications later on might show up but we won't know until then. You're little boy is the better of the two. He has some deformity with his feet though, which may affect his ability to walk. Other than that he's fine. His lungs were already developed and he's breathing really well on his own. I wanna keep them here until Alexis is ready to go home, your little girl may have to stay longer but I'm not really sure yet".

"When can we see her or the babies?" Mark spoke up quietly, Randy seemed to be really out of it and he knew that Randy wouldn't be able to ask anything at the moment.

"Well we wanna get the girl settled in with a breathing machine and all first but they should all be in a room in about 30 minutes, we'll have a nurse come get you when you can go back" the doctor left then. Everyone looked over at Randy. He was open mouthed and seemed to be in a shocked state.

"They're alright" Mark said to Randy, putting a hand on his shoulder "I mean yeah the babies have a few complications from being born early but its minor things, they're alive and reasonably healthy. It'll be ok, just be glad that it went as well as it did".

"I am glad" Randy said "I'm just...shocked that my little boy and little girl have things wrong with them. I mean don't get me wrong I still love them more than anything in this world but it just hurts to know that they aren't 100 healthy and all. I just need to see them, once I do I'll be fine" Randy shook himself off and took a deep breath. About that time a nurse came and they followed her to the room that Alexis and the babies were kept in. As Randy made his way in he felt tears spring to his eyes, Alexis was in bed still asleep. She looked kinda pale and Randy could see the bulge of a big thick bandage under her hospital gown. He started to walk toward her when a small cry stopped him in his tracks. He looked to the other side of the room and saw two small cribs set up. One had an oxygen tank sitting next to it with a cord leading inside of the bed. Randy turned toward the nurse, a questioning look in his eyes. She nodded and motioned him toward the cribs. He walked slowly toward them, almost hesitant. He saw that it was his little boy who was crying. He reached inside the crib and gently pulled the crying baby out. He brought the little boy to his chest and looked down at the small face in wonder. "Hey big guy" Randy said softly "what's with the tears huh? Why you crying? Awww little man it's ok daddy's right here" Randy started bouncing the infant lightly and he walked around the room a bit. After a few minutes the baby calmed down and quit crying. Randy sat on the edge of Alexis' bed and held his little boy, looking at him in wonder. He couldn't believe that he was holding his little boy in his arms, his son.

"Matthew David" a voice creaked out behind Randy. He shifted so he was sitting sideways and saw that Alexis was awake and looking at him. He bent down as best as he could with Matthew in his arms and kissed Alexis softly.

"So that's what you wanna call him?" Randy asked once he had pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah Matthew means gift of the Lord and David means beloved one" Alexis whispered. "Can I hold him?" Randy nodded. He handed the baby to Mark and helped Alexis up into a sitting position. Once she was sitting and comfortable he got Matthew from Mark's arms and handed him to his mom. Alexis held her little boy and had the same look of wonderment that Randy had earlier.

"What are you gonna name your little girl?" Mark asked from where he was standing, watching Alexis hold her small baby in her arms. He felt this insane amount of pride in his heart for his little sister. He couldn't believe that she had grown up so much and that now she had babies of her own.

"Sydney Grace" Randy spoke up. He remembered that they had decided on those two names a while back "Sydney means cherished one and Grace means blessing" at that moment Sydney started whining a bit. Randy smiled and walked over to her bed. He picked her up and started to move toward the bed when he remembered her breathing tube that was hooked to a large tank of oxygen. John walked over and he wheeled the tank while Randy carried the baby. Randy took up his position beside Alexis, both of them just enjoying their time with the babies.

"We're gonna go" John spoke up "we'll let you two enjoy your time with your new babies and once they come home we'll have a welcoming home party". Randy and Alexis nodded and after an exchanging of hugs and congratulations everyone left as the new parents took in their new life. They knew it wouldn't always be easy but both of them were ready for what life threw at them. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

"Are you sure they're ready?" Alexis said as she helped Randy put the twins' carseats in the car. It had been a month since they had been born and today they'd be going on the road with Randy and Alexis. Alexis still had her reservations about having them travel at such a young age though.

"Baby you heard what the doctor said" Randy stated coming over to his wife and kissing her on the lips "she said that once the babies hit the one month mark that they're safe to fly".

"But what about Syd I mean she just got off her breath..." Alexis' words were cut off by Randy kissing her again.

"Honey Syd's gonna be fine. She's breathing on her own now and doing alot better" the little girl had, had a rough few weeks and it seemed like she would always need a breathing machine. But one night while Randy was holding her in his arms and talking softly to her about how he loved her and how that she was a fighter and would pull through she all of a sudden started breathing on her own. It made the machine she was hooked up to start beeping shrilly. The doctor rushed into the room and once she checked her out she found that she was breathing without the need of the machine. Everyone had called it some kind of miracle.

"Well what about Matty I mean..." Randy kissed her again "I really wish you'd let me finish a sentence" she sent him an annoyed look and he just smiled softly at her.

"Alexis Matty's fine too. I mean he has those leg problems and all but the doctor said that he'd be fine traveling that it wouldn't hinder anything" Alexis nodded slowly and she and Randy got into the front seat of the car, with her in the driver's seat.

"I still don't know why you wont let me drive" Randy said casting an annoyed look at Alexis.

"Because I don't trust you with your driving skills" Alexis retorted, smiling at him so her words didn't seem so harsh.

"Hey now" Randy said looking offended "I'll have you know those lessons with John have pretty much paid off, I don't have road rage nearly as bad as I used to and if I do have a moment its internal and I just count to 10 and let it out".

"Good" Alexis said "but I'm still driving". Randy stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed and started the car. They then made the journey to the airport where they were flying to Cleveland where the WWE was having a show at the Gund Arena.

"There's my niece and nephew" Mark cooed as Randy and Alexis came in the door to the arena. He rushed over to them and took both carriers in his hand walking toward the dressing room he, John, Trish, Jessie, Randy, and Alexis were sharing. He walked in and sat the carriers on the bench, sitting beside them.

"Hey Mark" Alexis said with a laugh "as long as you're babysitting then Syd needs a diaper change. She dropped a bomb in the car".

"Ok" Mark said taking the diaper bag from Randy's outstretched hand. Alexis looked shocked as he began changing the dirty diaper.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Mark was wiping Syd's butt with a wipe. He looked up at her in question.

"I'm changing her diaper, what? Did you want me to just leave it?" Mark asked, clearly confused by his sister's reaction.

"I just never actually thought you'd do it" Alexis said looking stunned "I mean when Marcus was a baby you paid me to change his diapers".

"Yeah I was new at it at that point" Mark said "but I had to change them after you moved out so I got pretty good at it". Alexis nodded, still looking a bit oddly at Mark as he finished changing the diaper. Mark pulled Syd's sweatpants back on her and cradled the little girl in his arms. Beside him Matty cooed loudly. Mark looked over and the little boy was looking at him, holding his hand out a bit as if he was saying 'take me, take me'. Mark laughed a bit and picked Matt up too, holding him with his other arm. He gently rocked his body to help the kids stay calm.

"You're a natural" Alexis spoke up from where she had been watching her brother interact with her children. It seemed Mark had a natural knack for dealing with kids, he was very patient and calm with them.

"I just do what I have to" Mark said "nothin' special". Alexis smiled and sat down beside Mark. She took Matty from him and began playing with the little boy. After a little while John, Trish and Jessie finally arrived.

"God traffic was a pain" John said "I had to freaking call and tell them I'd be late cause there was some kinda freaking wreck on the interstate".

"Geez seems like you got my case of roadrage" Randy remarked to John after John had finished ranting about the traffic.

"Oh hush up Orton" John retored, smiling so Randy knew he was joking. Randy stuck his tongue out at him and everyone laughed at his childishness.

"How ya doin' honey?" John asked bending down to hug Alexis gently, being sure not to crush Matty who was still in his mother's arms.

"Oh I'm fine I guess" Alexis said after they had broken the hug "I'm just glad my babies are ok". John smiled at her, reaching down to stroke Matty's cheek softly.

"Me too" John said.

"So what does everyone have tonight?" Randy asked as he bent down to grab his ring gear out of his bag. Alexis stared at his ass as he was bent over, rummaging around for his gear. He finally found all of it and straightened back up. As he turned around Alexis quickly averted her gaze to Matty so Randy wouldn't catch her. "You can look at my butt honey" Randy said looking at his wife with an amused expression "after all you are my wife". Alexis blushed a bit and rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Back to your question" Mark said with a smile. He didn't particularly want to be sitting in the same room his sister and her husband were flirting in. "I have a tag match with Shane (Helms) against Tajiri and Viscera".

"I have a match against Jay and Trish is coming down to ringside with me" John answered for both he and Trish "apparently they're turning our feud into a storyline. Also since I proposed to Trish at that house show they're going to put us as a couple too".

"Finally someone who I'm actually attracted to" Trish muttered under her breath. Everyone heard her and cracked up laughing. John bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Randy what do you have?" Mark asked him. He looked up from where he had been rummaging through his bag for his boot to answer the question.

"I dunno really" Randy said looking perplexed "all I do know is that Shane O said that he wanted to see me sometime after the show started to discuss a big storyline they have for me".

"I hope its not a romantic storyline" Alexis spoke up, looking a bit sour at the idea of her husband playing like he was another diva's boyfriend on national television "I'll have to kick some diva ass". Randy laughed and sent Alexis a look of pure love.

"Don't worry baby if that's the idea then I'll turn them down and ask that they make another storyline" Randy found his boot and threw the bag back down on the floor "I mean I don't want to make out with anyone but my wife".

"Good thing then" Alexis said.

"Ok can you girls like, get out so we can change" Randy said looking at the 3 women in the room. The girls nodded and Alexis stood up with Matty in her arms.

"Jessie will you take Syd?" Jessie nodded and took the little girl from Mark's arms. With that the 3 women said they'd be back in a bit and set off for catering to talk and goof off.

"Hola ladies que pasa where are you're papi's?" Eddie Guerrero asked the women as he came up to stand at the table they were sitting at.

"Gettin' ready for their matches" Alexis said as she smiled up at him from where she was sitting, feeding Matty a bottle. Eddie nodded, reaching a hand out and stroking the baby's forehead softly. He sat down in a chair at the table next to the girls.

"How's the bebes hermosos?" Eddie asked Alexis, gesturing to her two babies.

"They're doing better" Alexis said "there's still moments that I think that somethings gonna go wrong or that they aren't as well off as I think and hope but I just realize I gotta trust what the doctor says and all". Eddie nodded before getting up.

"Well I'll leave you girls alone now, just wanted to chat and check on the pequenos" with that Eddie walked out of the catering area off to do his stuff for the night.

"He's such a sweet man" Trish said looking after Eddie as he left the room.

"Yeah" Alexis nodded, agreeing with the blonde "one of the best guys in the WWE". There was a double meaning in Alexis' words that everyone at the table caught, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Randy walked down the hall to Shane McMahon's office. He had been told to come there once the show started and once the first match was over Randy started off. He wasn't sure what the younger McMahon wanted but he knew it was something about a new storyline. He finally reached the office and knocked. Once he was told to come in he turned the door knob and entered the small room.

"Randy great you're here" Shane said looking up from some papers that were strewn on his desk. "I wanted to talk to you about a new storyline we're gonna be starting in hopes to bring ratings back up, it involves you among others".

"Yeah I gathered that much when we talked earlier" Randy said, a bit impatient to know what was going on "so what's this new storyline about? What do you have planned?"

"We're going to be reforming Evolution" Shane said leaving Randy with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in complete shock. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

"Are you ready for today?" Alexis asked as she and Randy carried the babies and their things inside the arena that the WWE was doing their show at that night. It was the night Evolution would officially be reforming on the show and Randy had been having mixed feelings about it ever since he had been informed by Shane that it was happening.

"I guess I have to be" Randy said not sounding a bit enthused like he usually did "I mean I know that its a different time now than it was back then and that I can block out all of the bullcrap that went on back then but I'm still not fully enthused about it".

"Well at least Dave will be there with you" Alexis told Randy, trying to be at least a bit helpful. Randy smiled faintly at her and simply nodded his head. The rest of the trip to the locker room was made in silence with both in their own thoughts about Evolution and what it being reformed would bring to them not only individually but as a couple.

"So what have you got to do tonight?" Trish asked John as they were sitting in the locker room. They were alone at the moment seeing as Jessie had went off with Maven seeing as she 'hadn't spent much time with him in a while'. Trish was sitting between John's legs, laying against his chest.

"Well I got that promo with you and then I got a promo with Randy and Dave. Apparently me, Maven, Mark, and Shawn have a feud starting with them" John looked less than happy about feuding with Evolution even though he was friends with Randy and Dave. Trish rubbed his arms that were circled around his waist.

"I hate that" Trish spoke up "I mean I know Randy and Dave are great guys and all but Ric is such a creepy old man and Paul just has way too much power. I mean I wouldn't put it past him to do something not in the script and you know he wouldn't get in trouble for it since he's boinking Stephanie".

"I know honey" John said understandingly "and it doesn't help that Paul doesn't like me either. If anything he'd take some kind of liberty with me".

"Well I don't care who he is or who he's boinking" Trish exclaimed hotly "if he even thinks of trying to actually injure you or breaks script to do something to you he'll have a pissed off Canadian on his ass".

"Aww" John cooed hugging tightly "my finacee would beat up an overgrown ape man for me". Trish laughed and looked back at John.

"Who said I was talking about me?" she kidded John "I was planning on paying Jay to beat him up" John laughed at Trish and tickled her sides lightly.

Alexis was sitting in Randy's locker room alone with Matty and Syd. Randy had left earlier to go do his promo's and go over his match that night and she had been alone ever since. There was a knock on the door that brought Alexis out of her thoughts. She went over to it and saw a backstage worker standing there "yes?" she asked, wondering what he wanted.

"I was given a note by Mr. Orton to give to you" the worker said handing Alexis a small piece of paper. She thanked him and closed the door. She walked back over to the couch she had been sitting on and sat down before unfolding the piece of paper. Randy's messy writing greeted her.

Alexis,  
Hey honey. Listen I'm sorry but they just told me that they want us to go do some shots at a club and a few other places tonight. I dunno what time I'm gonna be back to the hotel. I'm SO sorry. Listen I talked to John after all of us planned out our match and he told me he, Trish and Jessie hadn't checked in to a hotel yet and he'd get a suite so you and the kids can stay with them tonight so you won't be alone if you want to. If not that's fine but he also said he'd give you a ride to the hotel also. Just find him or Trish after the show. Once again I'm sorry, you have no idea how bad I feel about this. It was a last minute thing though, I had no control over it. Nature of the beast I'm afraid. Anyway I love you alot honey, kiss my babies for me and tell them daddy loves them. I'll see you first thing at the arena tomorrow.

Randy

Alexis was a bit upset after she read Randy's note but she reasoned that it was, how'd Randy put it, 'the nature of the beast'. Alexis crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash, she walked over and put her sleeping babies in their carseats and gathered their things up. No use in staying alone if Randy wasn't coming back. She walked down the hall and found the women's locker room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. "Hey" Trish said opening the door "what are you doing here? I figured you'd be with your man".

"My man" Alexis said coming in with her things, Trish grabbing one of the carseats from her to help "is gonna be away for most of the night. Apparently they have him and the rest of Evolution taping promos and crap tonight all over town. He won't be back til late and told me to get a ride from John and you. Also he said something about rooming with you, John and Jessie in a suite or something. I dunno about that though".

"Why not?" Trish asked from where she was sitting on the bench, playing with Matty who had woken up from sleeping. Alexis took Syd from her carseat, even though she was still asleep, and sighed loudly before answering.

"Well I don't wanna be in the way" she said looking over at Trish "I mean I don't want to keep you and John from anything".

Trish laughed loudly and looked at Alexis with a 'yeah right' look "honey if you haven't remembered I'm pregnant. John and I can't do much hanky panky right now, and anyway Jessie rooms with us anyway and we can't do anything with her there. So come on, room with us it'll be fun. Plus I don't like the thought of you all alone in a hotel room".

"Well ok" Alexis agreed hesitantly "if you're sure".

"I so am" Trish said "we'll have a girls night in with Jessie and Syd, except John and Matty will be there. But we might can get them to watch a ballgame in the other room or something" Alexis giggled and agreed. The girls stayed there for a bit and chatted while the rest of the show went on. Jessie came in at some point and joined them in their talk. After they had chatted for about an hour the show was over. Trish helped Alexis gather up the babies things and they made their way back to John's locker room.

"Hey honey" Trish said going up to John and kissing him. He was coming outside his locker room, bags in hand. He kissed her back and when they broke apart Trish gestured to Alexis and the babies "we have company".

"Yeah" John said smiling at Alexis "Randy asked me earlier about giving her a ride and sharing a condo or suite or something".

"Thanks for the ride" Alexis said, bending her head down shyly. No matter how much she was told that she wasn't she still felt like a bit of a burden to the couple.

"No problem at all" John said, not sounding bothered in the slightest.

"Yeah and us girls are having a girls night in" Trish said "so you and Matty will have to find something to do".

"Ooooh" John said, his eyes lighting up "Patriots game on tonight" he bent down to where Matty was sitting in his carseat chewing on his fingers "Matty we're gonna give you a lesson in your first sports game". Matty looked at John and smiled widely "that's my nephew" John said rubbing his bald head lightly.

"Oh Lord" Alexis moaned comically "that's all I need is my son growing up to be a beer guzzling, skirt, chasing, hellraiser".

"Only if he's raised right" John kidded her, taking Matty's carseat from her and walking down the hall. All three girls rolled their eyes at him before following.

On the way to the hotel John stopped by the store and got snacks and all for the girls and himself. The girls sat in the car while he went in, he also took Jessie with him so she could help him carry the bags.

"Daddy what all can I get?" Jessie asked John as she looked at the rows and rows of candy. He was stooped down getting a few bags of lollipops.

"Whatever you want" John said standing back up "Trish just said get alot of junk food".

"Ok" Jessie grabbed various bags and put them in the cart John had.

"See Matty" John said quietly to the infant who was laying in his arms "what the quarterback just did was bootlegging. It's the sign of a smart player" Matty looked up at him with a smile. "Oh" John exclaimed quietly when the ref called a foul on the team he was rooting for "see that's a cheap shot Matty. Those are only legal when no one sees you do it. Which the ref didn't so no harm no foul" John chuckled slightly at his joke before turning back to the game. The Vikings scored a touch down and John almost screamed until he remembered the child in his arms "the Vikings are bad Matty, really bad don't ever root for them ok. You ask me or your daddy who to root for we'll tell ya the good teams". The rest of the game went by with John explaining a few things to Matty as the infant listened quietly to John's quiet, soothing voice.

"I love this movie" Jessie said as the girls were sitting in the living room watching How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days. They were stuffing their faces with the junk food and knocking back sodas. Alexis had been very hesitant about spending the night in a suite with them, feeling as if she would be intruding, but she had to admit to herself that she had been having fun since they had got there.

"Me too" Trish said "Matthew McConaughey is so hot". She acted like she was fanning herself and Jessie and Alexis laughed at her antics.

"Don't let daddy hear you say that" Jessie said to Trish with a giggle "he might get jealous".

"Aww" Trish said looking back toward the room John and Matty were in "no matter who I see on tv or in movies there is only one man for me, John is that man. He has made me happier than I've been in a long time. He has no reason to be jealous because no matter how many guys I think are hot or cute I'll never feel for then the way I feel for John".

"Aww" Jessie and Alexis cooed. The girls watched the rest of the movie before deciding to go to bed. Alexis stood up with Syd in her arms and followed Trish to her and John's bedroom so she could get Matty.

"Oh that's so cute" Trish squealed quietly as they walked into the room. John was laying on the bed asleep with Matty laying on his bare chest also asleep.

"How am I gonna get Matty without waking John?" Alexis asked.

"Why don't you just leave him?" Trish asked her "it'll be good practice for John to get up with him tonight for when our baby comes" Trish put a hand to her stomach and smiled.

"Ok" Alexis agreed before telling Trish goodnight and going to her own room with Sydney. Trish went and changed into a night gown before getting in the bed beside John, she covered them up, making sure Matty's head was above the covers before putting her head on John's arm and falling asleep. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

John stood at the sink in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He had just taken a shower and was trying to hurry because they had to get to the arena for the show. He hadn't dressed yet though, a towel still wrapped around his waist. Trish came in then, fully dressed "honey we need to leave in like 20 minutes at least" she told John as she checked out her appearance in the mirror "and remember you need to help Alexis get the carseats and all in the car too...hey what's that" John spit in the sink and wiped his mouth before looking at Trish, she was pointing to his side. He knew what it was. Sighing he put his toothbrush up and looked at her.

"It's a bruise" he said simply hoping she would drop it. John then turned around and busied himself by putting on his clothes. He turned back around when he was finished and mentally groaned when he found Trish looking at him with a worried expression.

"That's a hell of a bruise" Trish said looking John in the eye "I mean I've never seen anyone with a bruise like that from having just a normal match". John knew he couldn't keep Trish in the dark any longer and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist hoping it would keep her calm.

"Ok you remember me, Mark, Maven and Shawn had that match against Evolution" at Trish's nod John continued "well I was in the ring with Paul and he kind of shoved me into the ring a bit overly aggressive and..." before John could continue he was cut off by Trish tensing up in his arms.

"That son of a bitch" she exclaimed loudly "I knew he'd try to take liberties when you were in the ring with him. I mean he wouldn't do that with Mark or Maven and he sure as hell wouldn't do it with Shawn seeing as they're buddy buddy although I will never see what a nice guy like Shawn will ever see in a fucking asshole like Paul".

John was shocked, he had never seen Trish so mad nor had he ever cuss so much especially by saying the F word. He was almost inclined to laugh. "Honey" he said squeezing Trish lightly "don't let yourself worry over it ok? We have Dean working with us on planning our matches and feud and all and he's pushing for HBK and HHH, Me and Randy, Ric and Maven, and Batista and Mark to kind of pair off and you know Randy won't be like Paul and take advantage of the situation. Ok? So just put it out of your mind and worry about your feud with Nora". Trish nodded reluctantly and John pulled her in for a kiss.

Alexis searched the halls of the arena looking for Randy. She wanted to see how he was doing and wanted to give him a chance to maybe spend a little time with Syd and Matty. She saw him sitting with the rest of Evolution in the catering area laughing about something. She walked up to the table and all 4 guys looked at her "hey Randy" she said "I haven't saw you in what seems like forever. I thought you might like to spend a few minutes talking and with the babies and all".

"Alexis" Randy said sending Alexis a condescending look. Alexis' stomach dropped, Randy never called her Alexis it was always Lexi or some pet name "I don't have the time right now. I'm really busy at the moment. Plus look at me I'm in a suit I can't risk the kids puking all over me or peeing on me. Hun" when Randy said hun it didn't sound the same to Alexis' ears. It was almost mocking "don't worry so much. I'll still be around, you'll still get to see my gorgeous face and get a dose of my winning personality" Alexis was shocked at his words. It would have been different had he been joking but she could tell that he wasn't "and you can come to me if you need money for diapers or something too". Alexis' blood boiled. He was basically saying the only time she'd see him was afar and if she was asking for cash.

"Randy we gotta go" Paul said standing up. He shot Alexis an unreadable look but she didn't pay him any mind. She just watched as everyone took Paul's lead and began to stand too. Ric followed Paul as he left and so did Randy. Batista hesitated as he was leaving. He put a hand on Alexis' shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. He sent her a sympathetic look and then followed the other three. Before they could leave the area Alexis called Randy's name. He stopped and turned back toward her, raising his eyebrow as if he was silently asking what she wanted. She marched, carseats in hand, up to where the four were standing. She handed the carseats to Dave and rared back her arm. She smacked Randy's face as hard as she could. She watched in satisfaction as his head turned sharply to the side and he stumbled a bit before regaining his footing. She smiled in satisfaction before taking her babies from Dave and pushing past him to leave the catering area. She walked down to the locker room of the one person she knew she could always count on, Mark.

As Evolution made their way to their locker room Randy was practically seething with anger. He couldn't believe Alexis had slapped him. He rubbed his sore cheek and wiped his lip. He looked at his fingers and noticed blood on them. He cursed and wiped them on his dark pants. Out of the corner of his eye Randy saw Dave trying to conceal a smile from his face. "What the hell are you smiling about?" Randy asked with a dose of attitude to his voice.

"Nuttin" Dave said shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Do you find it funny that my wife hit me for no reason?" Randy asked Dave, getting up in his face.

Dave pushed Randy back a bit before answering "yes Randy quite frankly I do. No reason though? It was hardly no reason. Randy if you hadn't noticed Alexis is your wife, and those kids she had with her those were your kids. You should put them before everything else, I do. My wife and kids will always be my first priority no matter what". Paul stepped up to Dave then.

"Dave" he said in a controlled voice "Evolution should be your first priority. You need to get your head straight, ok". Dave took off his sunglasses, looking at Paul with a carefully controlled look of anger.

"Paul" he said in a deathly low voice "this is a job to me. This whole storyline is just that, a storyline. It isn't real. We're acting. That's all there is to it, if you think you can manipulate me and control me like before then you have another thought coming bud. If you even think about trying to manipulate or control or even blackmail me you will be six feet under faster than you can pray for that empty vessel you call a soul". With those words Dave stalked down the hall to change for the match that he had against Mark Jindrak that night.

Randy was walking down the hall still angry about his confrontations with Alexis and Dave he couldn't believe how they were acting. He was stopped in his thoughts by someone calling his name. He turned and saw Jessie walking toward him. "Hey" she said smiling brightly "are we still going to see Fever Pitch tonight?" Randy almost laughed out loud at her silly question.

"Jessica" he said as if he was talking to a little kid "I don't have time to waste going to see some stupid movie with some little girl. Quite frankly the only way I'd step foot in a movie theatre was if I needed somewhere dark I could make out with a ringrat. So no I'm not going to take you to a movie tonight, I have better things to do with my time". With that he walked off leaving Jessie holding Muffin, she was frozen in the middle of the hallway almost in tears. She didn't understand why Randy was being so mean to her.

Tears started rolling down her face as she remembered what Randy had said 'I don't have time to waste going to see some stupid movie with some little girl'. She sat down in the middle of the hallway and buried her face in the hand that wasn't holding Muffin, crying her eyes out. She had always trusted Randy, always thought that besides her dad that he was the one she would always be able to count on no matter what. She had always thought Randy would never hurt her, but he did. Even if he hadn't realized it what he said to her hurt her more than anything that Josh or her mom had ever put her through because she had given Randy one thing she had never given them, her trust. Her thoughts were stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and through her tear blurred vision she saw Shelton looking at her in concern. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Shelton" she tried to smile "what's up?"

"Dollface" Shelton said gently "you don't have to act with me. I saw the whole thing, I know what happened. Randy is a jerk. He had no right to act like he did". Jessie collapsed in tears again. Shelton pulled her gently to him and hugged her, being careful not to hurt Muffin who Jessie was still clutching. "Hey" Shelton said when Jessie had calmed down a bit "I'd love to take you to see that movie tonight. That is if you still wanna go". Jessie wiped her eyes and thought about it for a minute. She decided that she wasn't gonna let what Randy said get to her, if he wanted to be a prick then that was his decision.

"I'd love to go" Jessie replied to Shelton. He nodded and stood up, helping her up as well.

"Good tell your dad and I'll pick you up in his locker room after the show" she nodded and they went their separate ways.

"Daddy" Jessie said as she sat in John's locker room. He was picking up his stuff and putting it back in his bag "Shelton's gonna be taking me to the movies tonight to see Fever Pitch".

"I thought it was Randy taking you" John asked as he stopped packing to look at her.

"He...was busy" Jessie said deliberately not looking at John, she wouldn't be able to lie otherwise.

"Oh, ok then" John said shrugging his shoulders. After a little while longer Shelton knocked on the door, Jessie made sure John was ok taking Muffin back with him before she and Shelton left for the theatre. She was determined to have a good night and put Randy Orton out of her mind. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

"So he really said that?" Mark asked Alexis as she changed Syd's diaper. She had went back to his locker room and now they were sharing a room at the hotel. She finished up changing her daughter and handed her to Mark before sitting down beside him and replying.

"Yes Mark" Alexis sighed, laying her head on Mark's shoulder "Mark I've never seen him act that way. I mean it was like he was a completely different person, like that movie where those alien pods took over those people's bodies. He was so cruel Mark, it was like he was trying to tell me I was on my own". Alexis teared up and Mark laid Syd beside him on the couch, putting a pillow beside her so she couldn't roll off before taking Alexis in his arms.

"Boo bear as long as I'm around you'll never be alone" he told her, kissing her forehead. Alexis lost the battle with her composure and for the first time since her confrontation with Randy she cried all the pain out that she felt.

"Want me to kill him?" Mark whispered in Alexis' ear as she cried on his shoulder.

"No" she said "but you can be a little stiff in the ring if you want". Mark chuckled and nodded his head still holding his baby sister in his arms. He didn't tell her but he was really pissed at Randy and how he had treated Alexis. He knew Alexis still loved Randy though, it was the only reason that he didn't hunt Randy down and kick his ass so bad he'd need pictures to show the plastic surgeon. He knew if he did that Alexis might get mad at him and he didn't want that and he knew she didn't need it either.

"How was the movie babygirl?" John asked Jessie as they were sitting in his locker room waiting for the show to start. He and Trish were looking over what they had to do in the show.

"It was really good" Jessie said quietly "I liked it" the truth was she had hardly even paid attention to the movie. She had been preoccupied with Randy's actions toward her, she still was too. She couldn't understand why he was acting like he was. He only started acting like he was when Evolution reformed, it was only a storyline so he shouldn't be acting like he was. Right?

"You ok babygirl?" John asked her when he noticed that Jessie was quieter than usual. He knew what was probably up too. Alexis had came and talked with him and Trish the night before with Mark and told them how Randy had acted toward her. John figured that Jessie had, had a run in with him and he had treated her like he had Alexis.

"Yeah" Jessie said looking at John. It hurt to lie again but she didn't want him to find out how Randy had treated her.

"Really" John said, feigning surprise. He knew she was lying. She was covering up for Randy, he didn't understand why but that was only cause he wasn't that type of person. He wasn't mad though he knew she had her own reasons and he respected it, he just wanted to find out what Randy had said or done to her and make sure Jessie was really alright as she said she was.

"Yeah" Jessie said, an irritated tone to her voice "I'm fine".

John knew his current line of interrogation was beginning to annoy Jessie so he decided to switch tactics "Alexis came by our room last night while you were out with Shelton. She had a run in with Randy. Apparently he was acting unlike himself, she said he was really rude to her and acted like she and the babies were a burden to him. He was like that when Evolution was around the first time. He got caught up in everything that was going on and treated everyone around him like crap. So you may not want to be around him right now babygirl, you might not like what happens".

"I've already had an experience" Jessie said quietly, John almost didn't hear her. 'Bingo' he thought to himself mentally cheering. He was getting somewhere finally.

"What happened?" John gently pushed "I mean if you want to tell me that is". He didn't want her to feel pressured but he also didn't want her to keep it bottled inside if it was too bad.

"Not much to tell" Jessie said, shrugging. She was trying to act like she didn't care. She figured that if she blocked off her emotions that it wouldn't bother her as much. "I asked him if he was still gonna take me to the movies and he told me he had more important things to do". John's blood started boiling. He knew that Randy's words had probably hurt Jessie more than she was letting on. He knew that Jessie had given Randy her trust and he figured that, that was a hard thing for her to do and Randy had basically stomped on it and threw it back in her face.

"Jessie look..." John was all ready to give her a speech about how she shouldn't take what Randy said to heart but she interrupted him.

"Daddy don't" she said looking at John with a look that was between not caring and determination "if Randy wants to be that way oh well. I'm not going to let it affect me. I mean its his life he's messing up by treating people like he is and hey I got people who love me and care for me. If he can't wake up and see what he's missing out on then sorry for him he can take a flying leap".

"Babygir..." Jessie interruped John before he could say anything else.

"Daddy please just drop it. I'm fine I'm not going to have some mental breakdown over it I'm not going to go to pieces just because he's acting like a complete moronic jerk" John sighed and nodded. He knew there was feelings Jessie had that she wasn't talking about but he couldn't very well force her to talk about them. He just hoped that if it got too bad that she would come talk to him about it and he also promised himself that he'd drop everything and be there for her if she ever needed him, he didn't want to disappoint her like so many others had before.

The crowd booed as Evolution's theme started playing. HHH, Randy, and Batista came out in their ususal way. Their swaggers and cocky looks oozed confidence. Randy stopped mid ramp and started jawing at a fan that had a sign that said "Evolution Will Fail Again". After he had sufficiently ran the fan down he stepped into the ring behind Paul and Dave. He stepped up on a turn buckle and did his usual pose as the fans booed loudly, almost drowning out the music.

After the music stopped HHH walked around the ring, mic in hand. He resembled a jungle cat who was stalking its prey waiting for the right moment to make the kill. He raised the mic to his lips and ignored the fans boos as he began to speak "Michaels you and I have a lot of history together. You've been my friend and you've been my enemy. When you left I stepped out from your shadow and took my rightful place at the top. I am the best there is Michaels and there's two things you'll never do: be me and beat me. Now that Evolution is back together we will control Raw. You get your little buddies Cena, Jindrak and Maven together but it won't do any good Michaels. You need to just give up and admit defeat. Hey that's not a bad thing I mean its alright that you admit that you aren't as good as I am and never will be. Now on to another person in that little poor excuse for a faction that I have a problem with. Cena you do not belong in the WWE. Sure you have the little fangirls scream whenever you take your shirt off but you aren't and never will be good enough to step inside my ring".

HHH paced some more before speaking again "you came in and you immediately made an impact. You stuck your nose in Kurt Angle's business and made people notice you. Ever since then you've been on a steady incline and I hate it. What makes anyone think you deserve it? You don't you never will because your nothing and you never will be. See I am the big shot in this business and all those who try to prove themselves better always get a big reality check. So Cena I've decided to give you a bit of a reality check. My way of saying 'back off'. Come on out Ric" Ric made his way through the curtain and Randy and Dave both looked shocked at who he was dragging behind him, it was Jessie. She was struggling against Ric's grip but he was stronger and no matter how hard she fought it was no use.

"H what are you doing?" Randy asked Paul quietly. He had no idea about any of this going on "this wasn't part of what we had discussed backstage earlier about the storyline". Paul cut him a hard look before replying.

"I'm improvising ok? I want this storyline to go great and I knew this would be the kick it needs now quit bitching and go with it" Paul turned his back to Randy and watched as Ric dragged Jessie inside the ring. Once they were both inside Paul grabbed Jessie's arm roughly and she knew better than to fight back because he was alot bigger than Ric. "Cena I have your daughter, if you don't want anything to happen to her you know what you need to do". John's music started playing then and he came out followed by Shawn, Mark, and Maven incase he needed back up. He had a mic in his hand and his expression was a cross between worried and pissed off.

"Hunter" he said in the mic "there's no reason to bring an innocent child into the middle of this. Just let her go. This is between you and me. Hunter I can't help the fact that I'm gaining popularity and that people like me and I'm in high profile angles and matches..." Hunter interruped John, he looked livid and his grip on Jessie's arm tightened considerably.

"SHUT UP" he screamed into the mic "SHUT UP. CENA YOU HAVE STOLEN MY THUNDER. INSTEAD OF HEARING ALL ABOUT WHAT I HAVE ACCOMPLISHED AND DONE I HEAR ALL ABOUT WHAT POTENTIAL YOU HAVE AND HOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE A PART OF THE FUTURE OF THE WWE AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT" Hunter dropped the mic and turned toward Jessie, a sick look on his face. He raised his hand and looked ready to strike Jessie. Randy had seen enough. It was like something snapped inside of him and everything was clear again. He leapt at Hunter knocking him away from Jessie. He sat on top of Hunter's prone body and began wailing away at him, looking like a man who had gone off the deep end. Ric tried to interfere but Dave speared him out of the ring where the two started going at it. John took the opportunity and hurried into the ring where he grabbed Jessie up in his arms and rushed her out of the ring and to the back. She had her head buried in his neck and was sobbing loudly. Once he got in his locker room he sat on the bench and comforted the scared girl.

"It's ok baby girl" he soothed in a quiet voice "daddy's here, daddy's gotcha. Shhh it's ok, you're ok" the door slammed open and Trish rushed in, a wild shocked look on her face. She noticed John comforting Jessie and she calmed down, sitting and watching the scene unfold. Randy rushed in and bent down in front of Jessie and John.

"Sweetie are you ok?" he asked, worriedly. His heart was still in his throat from earlier and he was out of breath and frazzled looking from his confrontation with Paul. Jessie picked her head up off of John's shoulder and sent Randy as cold of a glare as she could muster and it worked because Randy felt himself become cold when he saw it.

"I'm fine" she bit out. She got up off of John's lap and started making her way toward the bathroom. Randy tried to stop her by putting his hand on her shoulder but she just smacked it away and continued on. Once she entered the bathroom Jessie slammed the door shut. Randy collapsed on the ground, silent tears making their way out of his eyes.

"I fucked up" he stated, looking up at John. Normally John would have been compassionate but he took his daughters side this time.

"Yes" he replied "yes you did. You fucked up big time, not only with Jessie but with Alexis too. If this was anyone else who had fucked over my daughter like you did I would consider it the unforgivable sin and deliver the punishment but since you're a close friend I'm going to give you a word of advice. Jessie doesn't give out her trust easily. She has barely given it out at all. You were one of the first people to have it, I dare say you had it even before I did because she warmed up to you sooner than she did me. Earn her trust back man, show her that she can trust you again but man you can't fuck up like this again. Jessie rarely gives second chances and she never gives thirds if you fuck up after this that's it you won't get her back in your life, even if she's willing I won't let it. I try my hardest to make sure that Jessie isn't hurt nowadays and that is a vow I will make until the day I take my last breath. Let me tell you this Randy no matter how close we are no matter how much I think of you as one of my brothers if you EVER do anything to hurt my little girl like you did these past few days you DAMN well better go into the witness protection program cause I will hunt you down and I will murder you with my bare hands with a smile on my face. Now go and think of how you can fix this" without another word Randy got up and walked out the door. John's words made an impact on him. He knew that his actions these past few days were something that was the worst thing he had ever done and he would have to work his ass off to make things right again.

Randy decided he needed to try and get Alexis back first. He had to have his wife and kids back in his life. He needed help in getting her back though and he knew exactly who could help him, that is if the person would still talk to him. He saw who he was looking for down the hallway and he approached him, calling his name.

Mark turned around at the sound of his name being called and once he saw who was calling it he scowled deeply. He had Sydney in his arms and he forced himself not to tense up. "What the hell do you want?" he asked Randy, keeping his voice quiet as not to disturb the sleeping baby. Randy gazed at his daughter, asleep in Mark's arms.

"Can I hold her?" he asked Mark, gesturing to Sydney.

"No" Mark replied to him, scowling deeply "I don't think Alexis would like that very much quite frankly with how you treated her yesterday. You're extremely lucky Randy extremely because if Syd wasn't in my arms right now I'd kick your ass and the only reason I'm not giving you a piece of my mind right now is cause this little girl, YOUR little girl is asleep. Now if that's all you wanted I suggest you leave cause I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my composure". Mark walked away then and Randy followed, as Mark walked into his locker room Randy walked in behind him.

"I don't know what it is about Evolution, but it's like they brainwash you into believing the whole motto, you know paid laid made whatever. Mark listen I love Lexi I really, really do. I'd give my life for her. She's my world. Along with my babies. Please Mark please help me get her back". Randy was pleading with Mark now, almost desperate. Mark almost expected him to drop to his knees and beg.

"Why should I believe you? You told me the last time that you would never hurt my sister again. You know what she's dealt with in her past, and yet you treat her like shit, and make her feel worthless. Randy give me one good reason why, why I should help you" Randy dropped to the floor then. Mark was shocked when he began to sob loudly.

"Mark" he gasped out, trying to get his self under control "Alexis is my life, she and my babies. Without her and them I might as well kill myself. I realize how I acted with Evolution and all but at the time I didn't. I'm at my wits end man. I don't know what to do, without them in my life I have nothing" Mark sighed and helped Randy up off of the floor. He picked the sleeping Syd up and handed her to Randy. Randy gathered her in his arms and gazed down at her, a smile on his face. He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead.

"Music" Mark said making Randy look at him "she loves music, something about the lyrics having deep meanings for the writers of the song or something. If you can get something with that then go ahead but that's all I got, I really don't know anything else without thinking on it for a while" Randy smiled widely and nodded at him.

"Thanks man" Randy already had an idea forming in his head "I think I got something" he went to hand Syd back to Mark but Mark shook his head.

"Keep her" Mark said "she's your child".

"But what about Lexi?" Randy asked, not wanting to mess things up further.

"She won't know" Mark told him "she thinks I'm keeping Syd tonight and she's gonna be rooming with Trish, John and Jessie again tonight so..."

"Why are you keeping just Syd?" Randy asked, perplexed over Mark's words.

"Well Matty's a bit under the weather and she wanted to keep him separate from Syd so he don't get her sick too" Randy got a panicked look on his face and rushed up to Mark, still cradling Syd in his arms.

"WHAT?" he whispered loudly so he wouldn't disturb her. "What do you mean Matty's sick?"

"Calm down" Mark soothed him "Matty just as a bit of a cough and a small sneeze. I think from looking back at when Marcus was a baby that its just a bit of a cold, it should go away in a few days". Randy visibly calmed down and nodded "now" Mark said picking up Syd's diaper bag and handing it to Randy "here's her diaper bag as you know, keep her tonight but bring her by my room in the morning before you leave for the airport. I'm supposed to meet Lexi there since she's riding with John and Trish" Randy nodded, thanked Mark and went out the door, his baby girl held protectively in her daddy's loving arms. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

"Jessie" John called to her from the living room "Trish and I are going to pick up some food we'll be back in just a bit, don't really feel like eating out" Jessie called an ok back to him and kept reading her book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Trish whispered to John before they left the room. She eyed Randy, who was standing next to her, warily.

"Honey" John said in a soft tone "Jessie and Randy need to at least try and work things out and we both know she won't willingly go to him to do it so it needs to be done this way. I mean if she doesn't want to talk to him right now Randy can just leave but this gives the opportunity to have everything between them aired out". Trish sighed softly to herself and agreed to go along with John, knowing that he wouldn't willingly let anything happen to Jessie or cause her any anguish of any kind.

Jessie was sitting on her bed reading her book when Randy walked in. He stood in the door way, leaning against the frame watching her. She hadn't noticed him so he decided to speak "wow that's a big, thick book". Jessie startled a bit then looked up at him with a cold gaze.

"What are you doing here?" her voice dripped venom and Randy knew that things would be harder than he thought. He took a deep breath and started, making sure to think out his words before he spoke them.

"Well" he said "I want to get things back the way they were between us".

"Oh" Jessie said, almost sarcastically "well unless some miracle happens then that will never happen".

"Jessie please" Randy pleaded with her "please just give me a chance".

"You don't get it do you Randy?" Jessie asked him, shaking her head "I did give you a chance. When I first met you I gave my trust, nor my love to anyone. No one at all. I had been burned way too many times and I didn't see the point in giving anything of myself to anyone when I knew all that would happen would be that I'd live to regret it" Jessie stopped then, looking down at the bedspread away from Randy's face "until I met you. Randy I gave you my trust before I gave my dad my trust. If you want to know I gave you my trust fully around the time that Josh attacked me in the gym, I didn't give my dad my full trust until the trial started. Its harsh and surprising I know but its true. But obviously that was a mistake. I lived to regret it like I did before". Randy was shocked speechless he didn't really know what to say.

"Sweetie I..." Jessie didn't let him finish his sentence though.

"Randy don't" she spoke out "don't. See, you don't understand. Try as you might you just absolutely don't understand how hard it is for me to trust, to love. I've been burned way too many times in my life. It's almost been a constant thing. One thing after another. That makes it hard for me to trust. It makes it hard for me to open up and let people fully see who I am and how I feel. When someone betrays me its like they've ripped my heart out of my chest. Its hard to get over something like that Randy. Really hard" she looked up at him then. "Randy how can I be so sure you won't do that again? How can I give you my trust, give you my love again? How can I know that I can trust you". Jessie was crying at this point. Her composure was still in tact but she couldn't help the tears.

"Jessie" Randy spoke up quietly. He had listened to what she had said and it had broken his heart that he had been one of the people to cause Jessie mental anguish. "What can I do to show you that you can trust me, tell me anything within my power and I'll do it".

"Randy I don't know" Jessie said sighing. She didn't know what someone could do to show her that she could trust them she just always thought trust had to be given by her when she felt someone deserved to have it not the other way around.

"Anything Jessie" Randy said, almost pleading with her. He came and sat on the edge of her bed and looked her in the eyes. She saw the unshed tears in his eyes and knew that he was serious about this.

"Randy I..." she sighed, she knew she had to think of something that Randy could do that would show her that she could trust him again. She racked her brain trying to think, which wasn't easy seeing as Randy was sitting on the edge of her bed staring at her. Finally it hit her "have a match" Randy looked at her confused "tag with dad with some other person against Paul, Ric and someone else".

"Ok" Randy said.

"If you get through the match and don't screw my dad over then I will forgive you and work on being able to trust you again" Randy got this relieved look on his face and hugged Jessie tightly.

"Thank you" he choked out through the tears that were threatening to fall. He got up and started making his way out of the room.

"Randy" Jessie called to him before he could leave. He turned back and looked at her with an inquisitive look "win the match too". Randy nodded and left, greatful that he was getting the chance to make things right with Jessie. After he conquered this he'd begin working on Alexis and then hopefully he'd have his life back.

I know this chapter isnt all that long and maybe isnt all that good but it has what I want in it 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Randy walked into the arena by himself, hoping that this day would go so much better than the last few have. Tonight would be the match he'd be having with John, along with Batista, and they'd be facing Triple H, Flair, and Snitsky. He still hadn't talked to Alexis yet, and was missing her and his their children more and more each day. He could only hope that what Mark had told him would work, cause he was telling the truth when he said he'd rather die, than to live without them in his life. He had just reached his locker room when he heard somone call out his name. He turned around and saw Jessie coming almost hesitantly up to him.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck with the match" she said quietly, not looking at him opting to look at the floor instead "I hope this isn't the last time we speak" with those words she walked away. Randy sighed heavily and walked into his locker room, praying to God that the match would go well and that he would win and get Jessie back in his life.

Finally after what felt like hours to Randy it was time for his match. He had on new trunks just for the occasion. He wanted to impress Jessie in any way he could. He was standing behind the curtain waiting on his music to start. It was decided that he would go out first to explain why the match was taking place. His music started and he almost rushed out from behind the curtain, the mood between the 6 men was less lively than a funeral. He walked down to the ring, ignoring the boos from the fans. He stepped through the ropes and took Lilian's mic so he could speak. "I know you all don't like me right now" the boos increased, telling Randy he was right "but I come to make amends. I am teaming with Batista" more boos from the audience "and John" cheers "and our opponents are Triple H, Ric Flair and Gene Snitsky" the audience booed louder than they had so far. "But there's more to it than just a match" Randy sighed before continuing "its a way for me to show John's daughter, Jessie, that she can trust me again. See when I went back to Evolution I pushed all of my loved ones out of my life. The ones that are most important to me" Randy stopped, choking up as he thought about Alexis and his babies. He took a deep breath and continued "and tonight I will prove to those I wronged that they can put their trust in me again" Randy put on bravado that he didn't feel.

After Randy had spoken a theme he didn't recognize started. It was Fighter by Christina Aguilera. He watched in shock as Jessie came out from behind the curtain. She took in the whole thing before making her way over to the announcer booth with Jerry and JR. She sat beside JR and put on the headphones. After this went on John came out and hyped up the crowd. The noise was deafening as he made his hyped up entrance. Batista then made his way and the three partners waited while their opponents entered. The boos from the fans shook the roof as the three men made their way to the ring. They got in and went to their corner as Lilian got out of the ring and the ref got in.

Randy and Ric started the match. Randy easily overtook the veteran. He was visibly stepping up his game, not wanting to slip up and lose out of nowhere. He shot Ric to the ropes and landed a series of punches. He whipped Ric to the opposite ropes and when Ric shot back he caught him in a hard clothesline. Randy was on fire, no one had ever seen him this fired up and everyone was visibly shocked. After beating on Ric a few minutes Ric managed to slip from Randy and tag Gene in. Randy, winded, decided to tag in Dave, not willing to risk anything. The two monsters went at it with extreme aggression, both were trying to win the match for their team. Dave had the added incentive though because he knew how important this match was for Randy and he wanted to win it for him. He managed to catch Gene in a powerbomb and covered him getting a 2 count. He cussed to himself and continued to beat on Gene and blood started pouring out of Gene's face.

When he went for another pin Hunter ran in the ring and broke it up. John rushed in and tackled him to the corner, beating on him fiercely. He was still pissed for what Hunter had done to Jessie and he intended to take all of his aggression out. Once the ref got them separated Gene tagged Hunter and Dave tagged in Randy. Randy ran at Hunter and they began brawling wildly all around the ring. The action spilled outside and Hunter went to ram Randy's head into the steel steps but Randy blocked it and reversed, sending Hunter's head into the steps with a loud thud. Hunter was woozy after the move and couldn't resist when Randy started pounding his back and body against the barricade. He rolled Hunter's body back into the ring and put Hunter's body on the turnbuckle, going up behind him. Candice Michelle started running to the ring then, intending to interfere. Jessie got extremely pissed and chased after her. She grabbed her by the hair and brought her onto her shoulders, delivering a huge FU on the mat around the ring. Back in the ring Randy had Hunter's head hooked in the position for an RKO, both standing on the top turnbuckle. Randy took a deep breath and jumped delivering a picture perfect, and aggressive RKO to Hunter. He ignored the pain in his back and rolled over, covering Hunter's body for the 1,2,3. The crowd lept to their feet as John and Dave ran into the ring to celebrate. Gene and Ric hauled Hunter's body out of the ring and dragged him to the back. Jessie climbed into the ring, smiling widely. When Randy turned around she launched herself into his arms. Randy was in extreme pain from the RKO but his happiness overrode it and he hugged Jessie tightly to him as she hugged him fiercely.

"So did I do good?" Randy asked Jessie as he tied his sneaker. They were backstage in Randy's locker room after the match and Randy had already showered and dressed.

"Yeah" Jessie said, a smile forming on her lips "I finally feel as if I can trust you again, or at least begin to anyway".

"Good" Randy said to her as he finished with his shoe "because you can, I'm sorry I did those things to you and made you feel like I wasn't there for you and that you couldn't trust me".

"Let's just try to move forward" Jessie told him, Randy nodded and the two hugged before going back to where John and Trish were waiting.

Another short and not all that good chapter but it says what I want it to say, hopefully the next chapter will be better crosses fingers 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

"Mark I don't understand why you want to go out to dinner just you and me" Alexis said as she and Mark made their way out of the hotel "and I don't understand why you're not dressed up like I am. You were the one who told me we were going to a nice place".

"We are" Mark said mysteriously, making Alexis question his sanity.

"Dude I can't explain to you how much I appreciate what your doing for me" Randy said as he talked to the person that was helping him with his plan to get Alexis back.

"No problem mate" the person said as he helped Randy put the decorations up around the area. Randy had told Mark to be there at midnight and it was almost 11:45, they needed to hurry. "Anything for a person like Alexis, I have a feeling that this situation is special and I can't just let it go".

"You're the greatest" Randy said looking at the guy in awe "no wonder Alexis likes you so much".

"Mark its the garden of the hotel, not the restaurant" Alexis said as Mark lead her out to where he knew Randy had things set up.

"Honey hush" Mark told her gently "I know what I'm doing". He lead her to the exact spot and Alexis gasped at the beauty. There was a table in the middle of the area set up with a white table cloth and a bowl filled with water holding a floating candle sitting in the middle of it. Two chairs were sitting on each side. The area around the table had white ribbons strung up and special holders were holding candles that gave off a soft light to combat the darkness of the night. A small stage was set up and Alexis briefly wondered what it was for. She turned to ask Mark but noticed he was gone.

"Mark" she called out, wondering where he had went.

"Alexis" a voice whispered her name softly. She turned toward it and saw Randy standing there. He had on a tux and his hair was slicked back, in his hands were a dozen white and red roses. He stepped tentatively up to her "I have a confession, you aren't spending the night dining with Mark, you're dining with me".

"What?" Alexis gasped out in shock, before getting mad "oh so its not enough that you belittle me in front of your little friends, you want to make me suffer by sitting through a dinner with you while you do more of the same". She started to walk off but Randy grabbed her arm gently.

"It's not like that I promise" Alexis was shocked to see sincerity in his eyes "I wanted to impress you tonight so that you'd maybe take me back, I mean I know I don't really deserve it with how I treated you and all but I wanted to at least try".

"So what?" Alexis asked tentatively "we just sit and talk".

"Well no" Randy said, smiling faintly "I have a surprise". He turned toward the stage and she did too. Alexis gasped as her favorite singer, Keith Urban came onto the stage. He walked up and sat down on a stool, picking up a guitar.

"Alexis" he spoke in his cool Austrailian accent "this song is from Randy to you". Alexis recognized the song to be one of her favorites. Randy gathered her attention as the song began.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her. She nodded and Randy took her hand, leading the two of them to the dance floor. SONG BELONGS TO KEITH URBAN DONT REPORT ME

I'm gonna be here for you baby I'll be a man of my word Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard I wanna sleep with you forever And I wanna die in your arms In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

Alexis looked up into Randy's bright blue eyes and saw love and caring that she couldn't help but mirror back to him in her own. She had her hands wrapped around his neck and she could smell his light cologne, making her weak in the knees. She couldn't believe he had went through all that he had just for her. She had thought that he had turned into a complete jackass, but apparently she was wrong. She knew in her heart that she forgave him, it was too hard for her not to.

I wanna honor your mother I wanna learn from your pa I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw I wanna stand out in a crowd for you A man among men I wanna make your world better than it's ever been

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

Randy couldn't believe how incredibly happy he felt at that moment. He had his girl in his arms, to him the world couldn't be more right. As they glided around the dance floor Randy couldn't help the thoughts that he had 'I hope this moment never ends'.

We'll follow the rainbow Wherever the four winds blow And there'll be a new day Comin' your way

I'm gonna be here for you from now on This you know somehow You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now And I'm gonna make you a promise If there's life after this I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss

"Randy I love you" Alexis said, not being able to hold back anymore. All of the things they had been through together came flooding back and she knew that Randy was it for her, he was the love of her life just like the song had said.

"I love you too" he said before kissing her lips "and I promise I will never act like I have these past few days again. I'm sorry I put you through what I did and I hope that you'll forgive me completely and let me show you how much I love you and cherish having you in my life".

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you And I'll earn your trust making memories of us I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you And I'll win your trust making memories of us.

"I will Randy" Alexis told him, bringing his head down in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"I have one more surprise for you" Randy said when he had pulled back from his kiss with Alexis. He pulled her over to the table and sat her down before walking up to the stage. He thanked Keith and Keith left, leaving Randy all alone. Randy started a small boom box and stepped up to the mic. Alexis recognized the music instantly and tears came to her eyes. SONG CREDIT TO SOMEONE I DUNNO DONT REPORT ME

Ocean's apart Day after day And I slowly go insane I hear your voice On the line But it doesn't stop the pain If I see you next to never How can we say forever?

Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Oh, how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you

Alexis couldn't help but cry as she felt the emotion from Randy's singing. He wasn't the best singer in the world but the meaning and passion behind his performance was enough to touch her heart deeply.

I took for granted All the times That I thought it would last somehow I hear the laughter I tasted the tears But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby? You've got me going crazy

I wonder how We can survive This romance But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance

Randy stepped off the stage, mic in hand, and came over to Alexis, kneeling in front of her. He took her hand in his free one as he sang the rest of the song.

Oh, can't you see it baby? You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Oh, how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you

"Let's go back to our room" Randy told Alexis as he finished the song. He stood up and helped her up too. He noticed that she was shivering and removed his coat, putting it on her bare shoulders.

"What about the kids?" she asked him as they made their way back into the hotel.

"They'll be ok with Aunt Trish and Uncle John" Randy told her before sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her the rest of the way to the hotel where they spent the next few hours making love to each other.

Better chap than the last two I think and things are finally back to normal TG 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30 A/N: Here it is. The last chap of A Father's Protection. I want to thank everyone who reads it. Ya'll rock. I want to thank Manda for ALL of the help she did and believe me it was massive. Also thank Melissa for the kick in the butt she provided when I needed it.

"Ugh I can't sit still" John complained as he was sitting in his 'dressing room' with Marc, Randy and Mark. It was his and Trish's wedding day and he was so nervous he was shaking.

"Dude calm down" Randy tried to soothe John "just focus on Trish". There was a knock on the door and Mark, being closest to it, answered. Jessie was on the other side, looking very beautiful in her midnight blue dress. She walked in when Mark let her in and Randy smiled at her. "Thank God you're here, you're dad's about to drive himself crazy". Jessie smiled and walked over to where John was sat and parked herself on his lap. His hands immediately stopped shaking and his arms went around her waist.

"Trish is the same" Jessie told John, wrapping her arms around his neck. "She's been around the dressing room like 50 times I think, she's starting to wear a hole in the carpet. Not that that's a bad thing" Jessie eyed the carpet in the room, the same kind in the other room, warily.

"I love you" John told Jessie "thank you for getting me to calm down". He kissed her forehead and hugged her to him. Even though she was 15 she was still daddy's little girl.

"Hey you're my dad its my job" Jessie said shrugging a bit "I love you too by the way".

"God" John said "I can't believe its been so long since we met". He had a far off look on his face and his tone was light and airy "it seems like yesterday that you were standing on the porch, red from the sun. I remember when you almost collapsed with those bags, my heart went into my throat. I was so worried. I mean we had only just met and I already accepted you as my little girl. Then all that stuff happened and God I was just so torn up over it all, worried about how you were handling it and all. But babygirl you surprised me. You came through it all so well, I don't even know if I could be as strong as you were if that had happened to me".

"Daddy" Jessie said, trying to fight off the tears "I'm only strong because I have people to lean on. If you or Randy or whomever hadn't been in my life through those times I wouldn't have made it as well as I did".

"Babygirl" John said, tears pooling in his own eyes "I'll always be here for you, even though Trish and I are getting married and having a baby that doesn't mean you come third in my life. I want you to know that, ok? If you ever need me just come to me and ask ok".

Jessie felt the air getting a bit too emotional so she decided to change the subject "so daddy who am I going to stay with while you and Trish do the honeymoon thing?"

"Mark" John told her "that's Jindrak Mark not your cousin Marc". Jessie nodded, she was looking forward to it actually, she hadn't really had time to spend alot of time with Mark and she was looking forward to actually delving into Mark's life and seeing what makes him, him.

"How does Trish look?" John asked Jessie, he was told he couldn't see Trish until the wedding and it was bothering him not knowing.

"Beautiful" Jessie said, knowing what John was trying to pull. She wouldn't give in though "you'll see her when the wedding starts". John groaned and pouted a bit. Jessie laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I can't believe you're getting married" Jessie said suddenly "I mean when I first met you I had this idea in my head that you'd never get married, that you just weren't the type. I was wrong though, and I'm so happy its with Trish. She's like, perfect, for you and vice versa. I've never saw a more perfect couple" she was almost expecting a retort from Randy but when she glanced back she noticed that she and John were alone. She smiled knowing that the guys left to give she and John some alone time.

"I love her" John said simply. Jessie nodded in response, that was all she needed to know. There was a knock on the door then and Randy called out that John needed to make his way to the front of the church then. John hugged Jessie one last time and walked out the door. Jessie went back to the women's dressing room and waited til it was time for them to line up.

As John was standing at the front of the aisle waiting on Trish he reflected on his love life before this moment. He seemed to have gotten lucky with Trish. Suddenly the music started and John smiled as Trish's little cousin, Emily, walked down the aisle. She was the flower girl and looked absolutely adorable in her little dress. She stopped when she got to the front, looking confused. John chuckled a bit and showed her where to stand. After she was settled Victoria, then Alexis made their way down the aisle, looking absolutely beautiful in their midnight blue dresses. John's breath caught in his throat when he saw Jessie behind them, even though he had saw her earlier he actually paid attention to how beautiful she looked. His little girl was growing up. Finally the bridal march started and John couldn't keep the tears from running down his cheeks when he caught sight of Trish being lead by her father down the aisle.

"Thank you, sir" John said as Trish's father looped Trish's arm with his. They turned to the minister as everyone sat down and the music faded away.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls. John and Trish have found something very few are blessed to experience and they are making the ultimate declaration of their love and devotion to each other" as the minister spoke everyone in the audience was amazed at the beautiful words he spoke. "They have opted to speak their own vows to each other in addition to the traditional vows that the church provides for them". He nodded to John who took Trish's hands in his own and looked deep into her eyes as he spoke.

"Trish, when I first saw you my heart leapt into my throat. All I could think of was 'wow she's beautiful'. Awhile later I found out that, that beauty not only shines on the outside but on the inside as well. Trish I feel as if I am the luckiest man alive to know you, and to be able to be loved by you. You have awakened feelings in me that have been buried since I don't know how long. You have shared in my life experiences, both good and bad, and for that I am eternally greatful. I promise to you that my heart and my body will never stray to another. I will never want as long as you want me. I promise I will do my best to be the best husband I can be to you and the best father I can be to our baby. Trish I also want to thank you for accepting the fact that I have a daughter from another woman and loving her as your own" as John finished speaking he brought his hand up and gently wiped the tears from Trish's eyes. She had never heard more beautiful words spoken, not only to her, but to anyone. She took a deep breath to get herself under control before saying her own vows.

"John, I have admired you from afar. Not only in your work ethic but how you carry yourself and how you treat others. When I first got the chance to go out on a date with you my stomach had butterflies, a feeling I have never felt before. I didn't ever dwell on the fact that you had a daughter, to me it didn't matter. What did matter is the fact that I loved you with all my heart. That love is still alive to this day and will continue to stay alive for as long as I live and breathe. I promise that I will never stray from the vows that we make today and I will never do anything to make you feel differently about me" Trish took another deep breath, feeling her composure slip a bit "I promise to be a good wife to you and a good mother not only to our unborn baby but to your daughter as well". Trish chuckled a bit and wiped John's tears that he cried like he had done for her. When they were both done they turned toward the minister again.

"John take Trish's hand in your own and repeat after me" he waited for John to do so before speaking. "I, John take thee Trish".

"I, John take thee Trish".

"To love, honor and obey".

"To love, honor and obey".

"In sickness and in health".

"In sickness and in health".

"As long as we both shall live".

"As long as we both shall live".

"Now Trish take John's hands in yours and repeat after me" Trish did as she was asked and the minister continued "I, Trish take thee John".

"I, Trish take thee John".

"To love, honor and obey".

"To love, honor and obey".

"In sickness and in health".

"In sickness and in health".

"As long as we both shall live".

"As long as we both shall live".

"Now I want to do the unity candle" the preacher said "then we will do the traditional vows".

John and Trish had asked Alexis and Chris Jericho to sing the song they had picked out for the lighting of the unity candle. They watched as both persons made their way up to the mics that were set up. Alexis gave Sydney, who she was holding in her arms, to Jessie before going to the mic. The music started and everyone watched and listened in awe of how beautiful the ceremony was.

My love There's only you in my life The only thing that's right My first love You're every breath I take You're every step I make And I I want to share All my love with you No one else will do And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)  
They tell me how much you care Oh, yes You'll always be My endless love

Alexis could feel her heart racing in her chest, when she started in on the second verse. Mark was the only one to know of her singing talent, so when Trish and John asked her to sing at their wedding Alexis put two and two together, and figured who told them. It was one thing to be singing by herself, or in the car, but to be singing in front of most of the WWE, and Trish and John's families and friends was nerve wracking. Looking over at the happy couple Alexis smiled remembering her own wedding, not too long ago. When she reached the end of the chorus Alexis looked up at her husband and smiled. She only hoped that John and Trish would have the kind of love that she and Randy had.

Two hearts Two hearts that beat as one Our lives have just begun And forever I'll hold you close in my arms I can't resist your charms And I I'd play the fool For you, I'm sure You know I don't mind (No, you know I don't mind)  
And yes You mean the world to me I know I've found in you My endless love

Singing a duet with Chris Jericho was, what her Mom would call, a hoot. Before the rehearsal last night Chris was trying his best to calm Lexi's nerves down. Telling her corny little techniques he learned while "touring in front of the masses of Fozzy fans." Sparing a quick glance over at Chris Alexis saw him looking at her, he gave her a reassuring wink and continued on with the song. By this time Trish and John had moved back to where they were standing and watched with everyone else, while Chris and Alexis sang the song. Trish had tears falling down her cheeks, and her hand laced with John's. Looking at the two, you could tell they were so in love with each other.

And love I'd play the fool For you, I'm sure You know I don't mind (Whoa, you know I don't mind)  
Oh, yes You'd be the only one 'Cause no, I can't deny This love I have inside And I'll give it all to you My love (my love, my love)

Holding out the last note, Alexis and Chris both smiled over at John and Trish, before placing the microphones back, and returning to their places. Alexis with Jessie and Victoria, and Chris back with his wife.

"Now we continue with the traditional vows" the preacher turned toward John "John do you take Patricia Stratigias as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do".

"Patricia do you take John as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do".

"Ladies and gentlemen" the preacher spoke to the ones in attendance "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cena". Everyone clapped loudly as John and Trish kissed. After the kiss they made their way out to the limo that was taking them to the reception that was being held in the ballroom of a beautiful hotel in Boston.

When everyone had gotten into the ballroom and settled the DJ for the evening called for John and Trish to come to the middle of the dance floor for the first dance as man and wife.

If there were no words No way to speak I would still hear you If there were no tears No way to feel inside I'd still feel for you And even if the sun refused to shine Even if romance ran out of rhyme You would still have my heart until the end of time You're all I need my love my Valentine

"I can't believe we're finally husband and wife. You've made me the happiest I've ever been" Trish said, looking up into her new husbands eyes. Gazing back into Trish's eyes, John had to fight the well of tears that were building up in his eyes.

"I never thought I'd find someone to complete me. Until Jessie came along, I don't think I would have had the nerve to even ask you out. You look so beautiful Mrs. Cena" John said leaning down, and placing a small kiss on her lips.

All of my life I have been waiting for All you give to me You've opened my eyes And shown me how to love unselfishly I've dreamed of this a thousand times before But in my dreams I couldn't love you more I will give you my heart Until the end of time You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

"Could this song have been more perfect for us? You have given me so much, in the time we've been together" Trish said, as John twirled her around on the floor.

"It definitely could have been written for us. Thanks for making my dreams come true, baby" John told her quietly, before dipping her playfully as everyone clapped. The two finished dancing out to their song, gazing into the others eyes, and seeing nothing but love and contentment.

And even if the sun refused to shine Even if romance ran out of rhyme You would still have my heart until the end of time 'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

"Thank you for the dance Mrs. Cena" John said cheekily to Trish who chuckled at his humor.

"You're very welcome Mr. Cena" Trish said to him. They walked to the table assigned for them then as people came up to congratulate them.

The next little while of the reception random songs were played as everyone danced. The highlights were Randy and John dancing and singing to "Do You Think I'm Sexy" and everyone, including Paul Wight and Vince McMahon, doing the Chicken Dance. After everyone had fun for a while the DJ called for the next dance which was John and Carol and Trish and Danny.

When the DJ announced the dances that he and Trish were doing with their respective parent John felt his eyes well up with tears. He knew the dance would be an emotional one considering he had always been somewhat of a mama's boy. He knew the song that was picked out fit he and his mom perfectly too. He met her in the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, even though he was quite a bit taller than her. He bent a bit at the knees to make it easier on her. John also put his head on her shoulder and just enjoyed being in his mother's embrace. "Mama I'm sorry for all I put you through when I was a kid" he said out of nowhere "I know that I was a big brat". His mom just chuckled and patted his head softly.

I can't remember when you weren't there When I didn't care for anyone but you I swear we've been through everything there is Can't imagine anything we've missed Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do

"Oh babyboy" she said to him "I love you so much, even if you did act like a brat when you were a little kid. I'm so proud of who you've became. You're such a wonderful human being and an even more wonderful son. I wouldn't trade you and all the memories I have of you for the world". John started crying then, hugging his mother tighter to him. She smiled faintly and held her babyboy close to her as they danced to the song.

Through the years You've never let me down You turned my life around The sweetest days I've found I've found with you Through the years I've never been afraid I've loved the life we've made And I'm so glad I've stayed Right here with you Through the years

John thought back on his life as they danced. He remembered the times when he was sick and his mom would make him chicken soup, she'd sit on his bedside as he threw up and rub his back softly as his body convulsed with heaves.

I can't remember what I used to do Who I trusted whom, I listened to before I swear you've taught me everything I know Can't imagine needing someone so But through the years it seems to me I need you more and more

Carol remembered John's first little league game football game. She had been a nervous wreck as he charged through dozens of boys who she just knew were bigger than him. She remembered the joy she felt as he scored his first touch down. He threw a celebration by the goal post and she threw one right along with him in the stands.

Through the years Through all the good and bad I knew how much we had I've always been so glad To be with you Through the years It's better everyday You've kissed my tears away As long as it's okay I'll stay with you Through the years

John thought about the time that he had gotten picked on the first time in middle school. The kid had gave him a black eye and dozens of bruises all over his body. He remembered coming into the house and his mom greeting him at the door. Her eyes filled with worry as she saw his battered body. She had taken him to the bathroom and gently looked his body over and helped him wipe the grime and clean the cuts and scrapes. John smiled faintly as he thought about this.

Through the years When everything went wrong Together we were strong I know that I belonged Right here with you Through the years I never had a doubt We'd always work things out I've learned what love's about By loving you Through the years

Carol flashed back to when John had gotten into the WWE. She had never been overly happy at the fact that he was a professional wrestler but she had supported him all the same. He had called her and the joy she heard in his voice as he talked about getting signed made her heart soar with pleasure at the thought that he was achieving his dreams and doing something he loved deeply.

Through the years You've never let me down You've turned my life around The sweetest days I've found I've found with you Through the years It's better everyday You've kissed my tears away As long as it's okay I'll stay with you Through the years

When the song was over John gave his mother one last hug before they pulled back. There was applause in the background but neither one paid attention as they spoke of their love to each other. Carol walked away from the dance floor and she knew that her babyboy had finally grown up into a wonderful young man.

Next the DJ just started playing random songs for a while, the big songs taken care of for the moment. When Jessie heard 'I Turn to You' start she smiled faintly, remembering the special meaning that it had for she and Randy. She didn't expect them to dance to it then though since they had already done it twice.

When I'm lost In the rain In your eyes I know I'll find the light To light my way When I'm scared Losing ground When my world is going crazy You can turn it all around

And when I'm down Your there Pushing me to the top

You're always there giving me all you got

For a shield from the storm For a friend For the love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you

"May I have this dance?" Randy asked, tapping Jessie lightly on the shoulder.

"Like you really even had to ask Randy" Jessie joked, turning around and placing her hand in his.

"It's funny how we always have to dance to this song, whenever we hear it" Randy said, pulling Jessie close to him.

"Well, it IS our song you know. I can't see myself dancing to it with anyone but you" Jessie told him honestly.

"Jessie, I just want to tell you again how sorry I am for everything that happened. I wish I could just go back those few days, and take it all back. I'm glad you gave me another chance. I can't imagine my life without you in it" Randy told her, his mind still going back to how he treated her, and seeing the hurt on her face afterwards.

"Randy, I told you, everything is fine now. Stop beating yourself up about it. That's my job anyways" Jessie joked, trying to lighten the mood between them.

When I lose The will to win I just reach for you And I can reach the sky again I can do Anything Cause your love is so amazing That your love inspires me

And when I need a friend Your always on my side

Giving me faith And taking me through the night

For a shield from the storm For a friend For the love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do I turn to you

"So you're going to be staying with Mark, while your Dad and Trish are on their honeymoon?" Randy asked, while they finished dancing to the song.

"Yeah, which is cool with me. I haven't had the chance to hang out with him much, and I miss that. I figure I'm bound to beat him at basketball sometime. I mean, just because he's like way taller than me, doesn't mean anything" Jessie answered, excited at getting to spend time with more of her extended family.

"He has no idea what he's gotten himself into, does he?" Randy asked, worried that when they'd see Mark again, he'd have purple hair, and polka dots covering him.

"Not a clue, and you're not going to tell him either, are you?" Jessie questioned, with a hint of warning in her voice.

"I will not say one word to him about anything" Randy promised, remembering what it was like to be on the receiving end of Jessie's wrath, so to speak. There are days when Dave still cracks jokes about the pictures of he and Maven in make-up.

"I love you Randy" Jessie said seriously, looking up at him.

"I love you too, Jessie" Randy replied, hugging her small form to him, while their song finished playing in the background.

For the arms to be my shelter through all The rain For truth that will never change For someone to lean on For a heart I can rely on through anything (you can rely on me)  
For the world to I can feel to...oh yeah I turn to you

For a shield from the storm For a friend For the love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you

For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you

Jessie walked away from Randy then and sat back down at the table she had occupied, she was sat alone but liked it that way. She could watch the goings on and enjoy it all. All of a sudden she got an idea. She wanted to do something special for John to show him how much he meant to her and how she loved having him as a dad.

Jessie made her way nervously up the stairs to the stage area that had been set up. She stepped up to the mic and cleared her throat into it, getting the attention of everyone in the room "hi" she said nervously "I want to do something special today. See today is the day that my dad begins his life with his new wife. Even though I have only been in his life for a bit over two years I feel like its been a life time. I want to sing this song to show him, and everyone else how I feel about him". Jessie sat on the stool behind the mic and waited for the music to start.

I would ride on your shoulders And look out on the world Pretending I was big and tall like you When you were there to hold me I never was afraid You made me feel there's nothing I can't do

She didn't notice when John made his way to the front of the crowd and sat at a table right in front, so he could enjoy his babygirl's performance. He knew that every word she sang was from her heart and the emotion was overpowering for him.

If I'd spread my wings to fly When I was very small I knew that you'd be standing by To catch me if I fall

Jessie sang with incredible emotion, pouring all her feelings into the song. She hoped that she was showing John and everyone how she felt. She honestly thought that John was her saving grace, without him she wasn't sure where she would be at that moment, she didn't even want to think about it.

You're my hero Chasing the monsters from my room Going on trips around the moon The one who's always been there faithfully You're my hero And cause you're my Dad I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me

As I kept on growing We often disagreed But you let me find myself in my own way And it's funny, how just lately I've come to recognize How wise you are becoming every day There's so much you've given me I hope I've made you proud You're everything a Dad should be And it's time to tell you now

Jessie stepped off the stage and went over to where John was sat, sitting in his lap and singing straight to his face. Both of them had tears running down their faces and both were wrapped up in the song and their own private moment.

You're my hero You didn't have to say a word Your love was the message that I heard Inspiring me to be all I can be You're my hero And cause you're my Dad I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me

As the song ended Jessie wrapped her arms around John in a big hug. Both of them were silently expressing their undying love to each other. "I love you so much" John said as he pulled back from the hug "I couldn't ask for a better daughter".

"I love you too daddy" Jessie said, willing herself to stop crying "more than you'll ever know".

While both of them were still on the dance floor the DJ decided to do the father/daughter dance. Jessie knew that this would be an emotional moment with her and John considering everything they had been through and the bond between them. John hadn't told her what he and Trish picked out for it only that it fit how he felt about her. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. As the song started she felt tears immediately fill her eyes.

Oh, why you look so sad? The tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now But don't, be ashamed to cry, let me see you through 'Cause I've been in the dark side too When the night falls on you, and you don't know what to do Nothing you confess, could make me love you less

"You know its true" John said in her ear "this song I mean. If ever you need me I'll be there for you. All you gotta do is ask" Jessie didn't know what to say so she just hugged John to her tigher. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you

So, if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside Come on and talk to me now Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too Well, I'm a lot like you When you're standing At the crossroads, but don't know, which path to choose Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong

"I love you daddy" Jessie said to John as they continued to sway to the music.

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you

Take me in to, your darkest hour And I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby You're feeling all alone, you won't be on your own

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you

Take me in to, your darkest hour And I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you

"I love you too babygirl" John told her as the song stopped. He kissed her cheek and hugged her to him one last time before they went their separate ways again.

After this song the DJ did the big send off of the couple. Everyone cheered as John and Trish left the building and headed to the waiting limo that would take them to the airport. "So" Trish said after they had traveled for a while "you gonna tell me where we're going?"

John had been tightlipped about the honeymoon. All he had told Trish was that she would love it. "You remember when we went to France for those shows and you said you'd love to get to see it more than we got to?" John watched as Trish's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh John I love you" she said to him giving him a huge kiss. They spent the rest of the ride wrapped in each other's embrace.

Looking back on the memory of The dance we shared 'neath the stars above For a moment all the world was right How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye And now I'm glad I didn't know The way it all would end the way it all would go Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain But I'd of had to miss the dance

"What are you thinking about Munchkin?" Mark asked, as he twirled Jessie around on the dance floor, during the bridal parties dance.

"Nothing really. I'm just glad that Daddy has found someone like Trish, to make him happy. I mean, after everything he's done for me, he deserves to be as happy as I've ever seen him" Jessie replied, looking up at Mark.

"You both deserve to be happy. I don't think I know anyone else could have gone through what the two of you have, and still come out as close as you are" Mark whispered, leaning down to Jessie's level.

"When did you get to be so smart Mark?" Jessie joked, fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"Well, I say it was when I was around 3 or 4 years old, but my Mom has always said I was a bright baby" Mark replied sarcastically, causing Jessie to slap his arm playfully.

Holding you I held everything For a moment wasn't I a king But if I'd only known how the king would fall Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all And now I'm glad I didn't know The way it all would end the way it all would go Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain But I'd of had to miss the dance Yes my life is better left to chance I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance

"Mark, I know we haven't gotten to hang out with each other a lot lately, but I just want you to know I appreciate everything you've done for me. I mean, I'm not saying I'm glad that Josh did what he did, but if he hadn't, who knows if you and I would be as close as we are. It's like the song says, I could have missed the pain, but then I would have missed the dance. You're the first guy, besides Daddy and Randy that I truly trusted and let into my life" Jessie said, standing on her tip toes to hug him, and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Jessie, you know I'll always be there for you. You're just like another little sister to me. Once you become that, it's very hard to get away from. When you start dating, they're going to have to meet the approval of not only your dad, but me as well" Mark told her, laughing slightly at the end, in a small attempt to hide his own tears.

"Tired honeygirl" Mark asked Jessie as they walked into the hotel for the night. John had booked everyone a hotel room in the hotel so that they didn't have to bother with driving in the late hour. Jessie was leaning against Mark, her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped lightly around her waist. She had his suit jacket on her bare shoulders and was almost dead on her feet.

"Yeah Mark" she said. She looked up at him briefly "Mark you know I'm in the room Trish had earlier but like...can you..." she was nervous about being alone in the room especially since she didn't know where everyone else was.

"You wanna know if you can room with me" Mark filled in for her. She nodded, telling Mark that he was right "of course. John put me in a room with a double bed so you could especially since he knew that you don't sleep well if you're alone without someone close by and we have an early flight tomorrow". Mark then took Jessie to get her suitcases and then they retired to his room, dropping right to sleep so they could get to the flight that would take them to Atlanta to Mark's house where Jessie would be staying for the next week. 


End file.
